Vegas Baby 2
by Just Ressa
Summary: Picking up where we left off with our favorite team. Morgan surprises Garcia. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the Characters. Please read and Review! Continuation From Vegas Baby.
1. Chapter 1

OK, here is part 2. I got some great feedback from you guys and now my creative juices are flowing. Hopefully I'll be adding new chapters/stories daily, but I work so…

Review please! And I love the all the feedback! Keep it coming!

Vegas Baby II

**_Our favorite couple finally comes up for air…_**

Garcia opened her eyes to semi-darkness. How long had she been asleep? The heat radiating from behind her made her snuggle into the covers deeper. She was happy. Ecstatically happy. She had finally Derek Morgan all to herself. She sighed contentedly and reached for more cover. Suddenly her heart began beating wildly. What if this was a mistake? Could they ever be the same? Did she just ruin a life long friendship for a possible one-night stand?

"I can hear the gears in your head working, Baby Girl." Morgan said sleepily. "Stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere."

"How did you know?" Garcia asked turning over in the bed to face him.

"Because I know you. And I know your heart. And we're perfect."

"We are?"

"Yes Ma'am", he said. "And if you don't believe me, look on your hand."

"My hand?" Garcia said. She reached pulled her right hand from under the covers to look at it in the growing darkness.

"Your other hand, Beautiful." Morgan chuckled.

Garcia took her left hand out of the covers and saw a ring there.

"What the Dickens?" she screamed. Morgan leaned over her, letting his body playfully play on hers, while placing small kisses on her lips and turned on the light.

The small light illuminated the room, and the 2 karat pink diamond on her left hand ring finger.

"When did you get this?" Garcia whispered.

"I've had it for a while, Love. I just…I didn't know…and then you and Sam…and then you swore off men…and I tried to be support…"

This time Garcia put a finger to his mouth to shush him; "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Garcia screamed. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Morgan grabbed her and hugged her tight. Looking into her eyes, he bent down and kissed her full lips. Hungrily, they kissed each other, picking up right where they left off only a few hours ago.

The magic show ended and Hotch and Rossi met the team in the hallway.

"Reid, is your mom ok?" Hotch asked.

"She's fine. She was just really tired, so I took her back to the facility. She practically shooed me out to come back and finish the show."

"So you guys wanna have some fun?" Rossi asked.

"What did you have in mind?" JJ said.

"Oh, just a little interruption. Let's see if they can come up for air."

Kate started chuckling. "You really think it worked, huh?"

Reid piped up. "Well they did miss the show."

"I don't see them in the lobby." Chris said.

"And they're not at the bar," Will quipped.

"So I say we give the lovebirds a friendly visit", Rossi said, heading towards the elevators.

Five minutes later, the team crowed around the suite door of 225. "Who's gonna knock?" Kate asked.

"I'll do it." Hotch said. "I'll sound…urgent"

Three knocks later, rushing sounds could be heard from inside the room.

"Just a second!" they heard Garcia yell.

More banter could be heard as the team waited outside.

"Where are my boxers?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. Where's my bra?" Garcia shouted.

"Shhh." Morgan said. "They'll hear you."

"I'm pretty sure they heard you first." Garcia mused.

Minutes later, the door opened.

Hotch spoke up first. "You missed the show."

"I'mmm sorry sir." Garcia stammered.

Never missing a beat, Reid piped up. "What's that on your hand, Garcia?"

Looking down, the team's eyes followed Garcia's as Morgan lifted her hand to his lips. "This little lady," he beamed, "just agreed to be my wife!"

A rush of hugs and congrats came flooding at the happy couple.

Rossi put his fingers to his mouth and blew. "Alright!" he said loudly. Everybody change, get dressed, freshen up, whatever! We're celebrating! Meet in the lobby by the elevators in 20!"

JJ kissed Garcia on the cheek as she and Will made to leave. "We have so much to discuss!"

As the door closed, Garcia leaned against it and sighed.

"What is it, Baby Girl?"

"I'm just happy," Garcia said. "Really happy. This stuff doesn't happen to me. Whirlwind romantic getaways, surprise proposals, etc." I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?" He said. "Yeah, I feel it too. But it's a good, awesome feeling."

Garcia nodded.

"Speaking of good and awesome feelings…" Morgan said.

"Stop that. We need to get ready!" Garcia giggled.

"They'll wait," he said, pulling her gently to him. "Besides, it's our celebration…"

Morgan led her back to bedroom for one more memory of this perfect day…


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been more that 20 minutes, Rossi." Hotch said, pacing.

"I know, but they're not the only ones we're waiting on." Rossi looked up from his drink at the bar. Sitting to the left of him in a seemingly deep conversation were Kate and Reid. To his right, past Hotch, was Chris yanking the hand of the slot machine like it was his life's work. No JJ and Will yet, either.

Rossi turned to look toward the elevators, and walking in like a breath of fresh air, as only she could was Emily Prentiss. Hotch looked up and choked on his drink. What was she doing here?

Rossi heard the choke and smiled. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

"Rossi!" Emily said approaching him with a hug.

"Emily! You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm just sorry I missed the magic show."

"Don't worry", Rossi said, "The magic's not over yet."

Reid and Kate looked up from their conversation. "Hey guys!" Emily said.

Spencer ran to hug her. "It's so good to see you", Reid said.

"Ditto", Kate said, pulling Emily into a quick hug. Emily turned and faced Hotch.

"Hotch." Emily said. She leaned in for a hug and received a handshake instead.

"Prentiss." Hotch said. "I wasn't aware that you were coming", he said, glancing over at Rossi.

"I called her this morning. I thought", he paused, "it'd be good for the whole team to be here for this."

Rossi grabbed his drink and raised it high. "Salute" he said.

Morgan and Garcia walked up as Rossi finished his toast. "You guys starting without us? He laughed. "It was only a few extra minutes."

"More like 15 extra", Reid said. Garcia noticed Emily standing to the side.

"My girl?" she said, sliding over to Emily and embracing her. "Our circle is complete."

Morgan grabbed Prentiss for a hug. "What are you doing here?" he said, smiling at her.

"Rossi called me this morning. He said, and I quote, 'you're not going to want to miss this.'" Prentiss smiled. "I hopped the first flight, no questions asked."

"I'm so glad you did." Garcia said.

"Me too!" JJ said joining the team at the bar. She caught eyes with Hotch.

"Me too" he mouthed.

"Alright!" Rossi whistled. "A toast! To Morgan and Garcia. We all knew this was coming, we're just so glad to be a part of it. Salute!"

"Salute!" they all said in chorus.

"Sir", Garcia said, addressing Hotch, "Can we do this? I mean, do I have to leave the team?"

"Well", Hotch said, putting down his empty glass, "You're technically not a part of this team." He picked up a fresh drink the bartender brought him. "So no, you wouldn't have to leave."

Garcia looked hurt and confused. "What he means", Rossi said, "Is that technically you work solely for the F.B.I. The BAU is a different department in said bureau."

Morgan kissed her on the forehead. "So no worries Mama, neither of our jobs are in jeopardy."

Garcia sighed. "Well that's good." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't think I could work away from you guys.

"You know", Reid said, "My mom made a suggestion, sort of."

"Oh?" JJ said.

"She said, 'Don't be surprised if they get married while they're here.'"

Morgan and Garcia looked at each other.

"It's us, Baby girl." Morgan said.

"But your mom, Dew Drop…" Garcia started.

"…will understand," Morgan finished. "I know she will. She's wants me happy, and I can not think of anything else that would make me happier."

Garcia looked around at her co-workers. Her family. "So where's the nearest mall and chapel?" she said.

Rossi looked around at his make-shift family of players. So this is what it's like to be a director? He thought. Playing these guys is fun. It's like sitting back and watching all my good work unfold. So Morgan and Garcia are good. His eyes darted over to a semi-drunk Hotch and Prentiss who was pretending not to stare at Hotch with lustful eyes. One couple down, two to go. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Reid resumed their thoughtful conversation.

"Like I was saying, I think he may have a problem." Kate took a sip of her drink. "It's all he's wanted to do since we've got here."

Reid looked over at Chris. "He's exhibiting the signs, Kate. I studied them when I was younger, before I got kicked out for counting cards."

"What do I do?" Kate said, with tears in her eyes.

"Do you subscribe to the notions of interventions?" Reid asked.

"I think that might just tick him off. Any other ideas?"

Reid took a sip. "Let's take him to see my mother."

Hotch leaned back on the counter and watched his group, his family, gather around Garcia and Morgan. Hugs and handshakes; glasses raised in celebration. It was heart warming. And though he tried, he just couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over the ample backside of Emily Prentiss. After Beth stayed in New York and things had fallen apart, Hotch realized it was Emily he craved. She was the one he talked to when Foyet had him corned. She came to his rescue when he needed her. And he was there when she needed him. How could he have missed it?

Rossi saw Hotch from the corner of his eye. He needs a push, he thought. Well here's one coming at you. Rossi made his way over to the corner where a piano stood. He whispered to a player to play "It had to be you" and as the first notes of the melody started, Rossi whistled.

"Alright, to the dance floor everybody!"

Morgan grabbed his baby girl's hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor in front of the piano. Morgan leaned in and kissed Garcia. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Likewise, Lemon Drop."

Will and JJ showed up as the chorus began and joined the couple on the dance floor. "Just like Casablanca", JJ said.

"No honey," Will said in his southern drawl, "Wrong movie. You're thinking When Harry Met Sally, and then further back to The Roaring Twenties." JJ rolled her eyes, but Will quipped, "But the sentiment is beautiful, just like you." JJ smiled into his chest as he spun her around.

Rossi grabbed Emily's hand and made a notion to Kate to grab Hotch. On the dance floor as the second verse started, Emily whispered, "Rossi, what's your plan, really?"

Rossi dipped Emily. "Oh nothing really. Just dancing." Nodding to Kate, She accidentally "stumbled" and Rossi reached out and caught her leaving Emily and Hotch facing each other on the dance floor.

"I understand if you don't…" Hotch stammered.

Emily grabbed his hand. "Oh come on…"

Hand in hand they went around the dance floor, and Emily's eye bore into Hotch's.

"It really is good to see you again, Emily."

"You too, Hotch. I've often thought about you."

"You have?" Hotch dipped her slowly and stared back. "How so?"

"You know, Hotch. They way you fight not feeling and thinking about me."

"It could never work, Emily. You know that. You're in England."

Emily smiled right at Hotch. "Not for long."

*I'm so sorry guys. I've changed positions, been sick; it's been a mess. But now I'm going to start writing at home and I hope to update every other day. Thanks for the love, I hope I don't disappoint! Review and all comments welcome! Just be niceJ*


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch spun Emily around in his arms. "Not for long?"

She giggled in spite of herself. "England is not home. I miss my old apartment; I miss my old life…"

"Am I included in the things you miss?" Hotch leaned in close and whispered.

"If I can paraphrase The Scarecrow, 'I think I miss you most of all'," she said quietly.

"But you know you can't come back to the BAU. The rules clearly state…"

"Hotch, don't you think I've worked that all out? I wouldn't have come if I didn't think of everything. Besides, Rossi did most of the leg work."

Hotch glanced over at Rossi who lifted his glass in salute to the dancing couple and winked. "Remind me to _thank_ him later." He said.

As the clock struck midnight, the dancing couples on the floor kissed and waved goodbye to each other. Rossi tutted.

"Ahem. Alright guys, we've a got a wedding to plan in a very short time, so I need the girls, to meet me downstairs tomorrow, bright and early at 8."

The girls groaned laughingly. "Do we have to?" Prentiss said.

"Yessss", Rossi replied. We've got a lot to do, so respective men, let them go tomorrow morning. You can have them back later in the day. We have to move quickly. We're due back at the BAU on Monday and it's technically already Saturday."

After final goodbyes were said, Kate pulled Reid aside. "When can we see your mom?"

Reid pushed the button for the elevator. "Right about noon tomorrow. Make an excuse to get away and meet me her with Chris. I'll bring her here. She can help. I know it."

Prentiss stood at bar sipping her drink slowly. She was so eager to see her family and so eager to celebrate with Morgan and Garcia that she overlooked one tiny detail.

Hotch walked up to Prentiss. "Don't you want to get some sleep? You girls have a big morning tomorrow."

"Um, I would love to, but the thing is…"

"She doesn't have a room." Rossi chimed in. "I had a feeling this would happen." He handed her a room key out of his pocket. "Compliments of the BAU."

"Oh Rossi," she hugged him tightly, "thank you. I'm not sure where my head was."

"Oh I can take a guess. Good night, you two."

"I'll see you soon," Hotch called after him.

Emily headed for the door. "I'm just going to grab my luggage."

"You want me to grab those for you?" Hotch asked.

"That would be great. Thanks." She beamed at him.

As they got on the elevator, Emily and Hotch both hit the number 4 together.

"That's funny, we're on the same floor." Prentiss said.

"Maybe I can sneak down to your room and have a pillow fight", Hotch joked.

"Bring it on, Boss Man", Prentiss laughed and headed to 423.

As the both of them were laughing and joking, they both reached out and tried to put their card key into the slot.

"I'm in 423 with Rossi", Hotch said.

"No. My key clearly says 423." Prentiss said, sobering up.

Hotch opened the door and just as he suspected, Rossi was no where to be found and his clothes and luggage were gone.

"This is Rossi's doing. He's pushing us together." Hotch looked down sheepishly. "Do you mind bunking with me? I can go find him…"

Prentiss moved closer to Hotch, stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. "I don't mind one bit." She said. She surveyed the room quickly. "Think the beds can be pushed together?"

* Ok, I'm so writing more when I get home. I have a great idea for Kate and Chris. I'm not ready to give up on him. I know that it seems like Prentiss and Hotch are moving a little fast, but this was years in the making and they are not two people that beat around the bush. Read, enjoy and as always review! Mwah!*


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch woke up to a humming Emily Prentiss in the shower. Last night had been amazing. They rocked and rolled so much that the pushed beds came apart. Bodies intermingled and when Hotch reached the point of no return, he whispered Emily's name and told her he loved her. The look in her eyes was incredible. A single tear slid down her cheek as she whispered "I love you" back and together they went over the cliff of ecstasy. He lay back against his pillow and listened. She sounded happy. He was happy. He only hoped it would last.

Emily emerged from the shower. Her towel was wrapped around her body and her long raven hair lay on her shoulders in a curly mop. He had never seen her more beautiful. A sudden growing in his nether-region made Emily giggle.

"Is that your gun in bed Hotch, or are you just happy to see me?" Emily teased, as she sauntered over to him.

"Extremely happy to see you. You look amazing." He kissed her neck and she sat down close to him. "And you smell amazing."

"Why thank you!" Emily said. Hotch tugged at her towel and she smacked his hand. "Uh uh. You know how Rossi is about punctuality. I can not be late." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "But I promise, I'm all yours when I get back."

"Are you?" Hotch said. "We never really discussed it."

"Hotch, I don't know if you know, but I'm not one for casual sex or casual "I love you's", Emily said.

"Me either."

"So", She continued, "That means it meant something to me. _You _mean something to me. I'm in this for the long haul. Are you?"

Hotch got up off the bed and put his arms around Emily. "Yes I am. For as long as you can put up with me." He kissed her softly on the lips and her towel fell by her feet.

"What's a few more minutes", Emily said and she and Hotch tumbled back on the bed.

Downstairs, Rossi, JJ, Garcia and Kate were patiently waiting on Emily.

"Rossi", Kate said.

"Yes", Rossi answered.

"This is fun for you, isn't it?" Kate giggled. She had to admit, from where she was sitting, it was fun watching the drama unfold.

"Extremely", he answered. "Now when Emily comes down, we're not going to make a big deal about her and Hotch finally _hooking_ up." He looked at the girls. "Right?"

"Right." They said in unison.

Emily got off the elevator and walked over to the group. For three seconds they just looked at each other, and then they all erupted in screams, including Rossi.

"Okay!" Emily said. "We need to walk and talk. Wedding dresses don't buy themselves!" Linking arms with JJ, the ladies and Rossi headed into the mall adjacent to Planet Hollywood. Talking a mile a minute Emily told them how romantic the evening had been, but left out some of the steamier parts, although they could put two and two together.

"Are you guys in love?" Garcia asked, with misty eyes.

"Yes we are." Emily beamed. She turned and faced Rossi. "And I believe I have you to thank for this."

Rossi grabbed Emily's hands. "You, or rather Hotch, just needed a push. I'm just glad you two figured it out."

Walking ahead in the mall, Garcia spotted the guys up ahead heading into a tux shop.

"I can't wait. I mean literally. I'm gonna burst in to pieces!" Garcia eyes met Morgan's and it took both groups to hold them back from each other.

"Aye, ye, ye. These two", Rossi said as they pulled Garcia into the boutique to try on the first dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate's feigned headache excused her to head back to the hotel. Since her dress was already picked out, she bid the team farewell and headed back to meet Spencer and his mom with Chris.

Arriving at hotel, she found Chris waiting for her up front, eyeing a slot machine with lust.

"What's this all about?" Chris asked.

"Spencer and I want you to talk with someone." She said. "His mom."

"What for?" Chris said.

"Well," started Kate, "have you noticed that all you wanted to do since we got here is gamble?"

"I thought this was a vacation?" Chris said, nursing his drink.

"It is, but all you've wanted to do is play slots! I tried to talk to you, get your attention, and nothing! I even had some news…" Kate trailed.

"I have listened! I heard you. Garcia's getting married, team's happy, you're happy, test was positive!"

Kate looked at Chris with tears in her eyes as Reid and his mom approached. "Look", Chris said. "I know you mean well, Mrs. Reid. I really don't have a 'problem' as certain people tend to believe. I just came to have fun."

"Oh", said Mrs. Reid. "Okay, let me ask you one question, because I truly don't believe you're far gone. But if I'm right, you can cure yourself of this gambling demon. And it is a demon, Mr. Callahan. I've seen it destroy some of the best people, including Spencer's uncle for a while."

"I'm listening", Chris said.

"Repeat to your wife all the things that you told her you heard. But really listen to yourself as you do." Mrs. Reid said.

"Okay." Chris turned and looked at Kate. "Garcia's getting married. I know that makes you happy. The team's happy. Hotch and Emily finally got together and Emily coming back. That's great news. So I know that makes you happy." Chris paused. "So let's see. The other thing was some test you had was positive so that means you did good on it, right? What test did you take?"

Kate looked at him and her hand automatically went to her tummy. Chris dropped his drink.

"You're pregnant?" He shrieked. A few heads turned around to watch the scene unfold. As Kate answered him with misty eyes, Chris grabbed his wife and spun her around until she begged him to stop.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I don't want to dizzy up the baby." Reid started to interrupt and say that he couldn't possibly do that, but his mother placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let him finish this, Spencer." Mrs. Reid said.

"And Baby, I'm sorry for all of this. This isn't me, it won't be me. I'll change. I will be the best daddy and husband you could ever want." Chris wiped the corner of Kate's eyes as well as his own.

"That's why he needed to finish, Spencer. The realization has to come from him." Mrs. Reid patted his hand. "I'm just glad I could help."

The rest of the team rounded the casino corner as Kate was picked up for the second time.

"What's going on here?" Garcia said, approaching with her arm securely around the mid section of Morgan.

"Kate's…"Chris trailed off and looked at his wife. When she nodded, he continued. "…pregnant!" He screamed. More people turned around to witness the spectacle now. The whole team rushed Kate so fast that she was afraid she might fall.

JJ spoke first. "Wait. Is this why you disappear everyday after lunch?"

A semi-embarrassed Kate nodded. "This kid has been making me so sick."

Rossi leaned back against the counter. He'd known for a while that Kate was pregnant. She didn't have her coffee with Irish Crème in it anymore, and when they went out, she nursed water or fruit juice. And as JJ noted, she usually disappeared after lunch to visit the girl's room. He had to smile, these guys were too easy. He knew Reid would want to help Kate in any way possible. All he had to do was suggest Reid talk with his mom. The rest, well as they say.

As he looked around, Hotch with his arm firmly around Emily's waist, Morgan hugging Garcia from the back, Chris and Kate in a standing cuddle, JJ and Will holding hands, Spencer and his mom spending some much needed time together, he couldn't help but feel a little like Christmas had come early. Everybody got what or rather who they wanted. Now, he thought, to get these kids hitched.

*Up next, the wedding, with a bit of a surprise! No worries, no more pregnancies, but maybe a surprise visitor!*


	7. Chapter 7

At 6:30 pm, the small chapel in the Paris Hotel was decorated in beautiful white flowers and pearl garland everywhere. A soft glow illuminated the small room causing a rosy feeling. Morgan stood at the front of the chapel with Hotch and Reid. The organist in the corner started a slow classical piece, and JJ and Emily walked down the isle. They came and stopped by the minister at the front. Morgan was sweating bullets as he waited for the organist to play "Here Comes The Bride" but knowing Garcia, she probably requested a slower version of a Nirvana song.

The chapel stood still for a moment while they waited for the song to begin. At the back, Rossi stuck his head out the door and spoke for a moment. A broad smile played on his lips as he returned. Rossi slowly walked to front where he took the small microphone and spoke.

"At the bride's request, she would politely ask that all parties please close they're eyes as she enters. Upon my word 'open', everyone will be able to see her."

JJ and Prentiss looked at each other. "But we've seen the dress!" JJ said.

"She asked me to ask you guys to please play along. She said, and I quote, 'it'll be worth it, I promise'", Rossi said.

Rossi made sure that all eyes were closed and went to the organist to start the song to play. A soft melody began. As the organist played, "You and Me Against the World", by Helen Reddy, a silent tear fell down Morgan's face. Morgan whispered, "My mom loves this song. She played it for me every night before bed. Damn Garcia. That woman knows me like nobody else."

Rossi stood over to the side and said, "Open". There, walking down the isle was Garcia, in a strapless white chiffon gown, the layers billowing around her as if being blown my imaginary air. And to her right, linked in her arm, was Morgan's mother.

"Mom!" Morgan almost could not control his emotions. As his mother approached him with his beautiful wife-to-be on her arms, the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Derek", she said softly and she hugged her son. "I couldn't miss this."

"I wanted you here, but I knew you'd understand. Wait, how did you get here?" Morgan asked.

"Chocolate Drop, it was Rossi and me." Garcia said. "I hope I didn't step on your toes, sweetie. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I could never be happier as I am right now, Baby Girl", he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Uh, uh", Rossi said, stepping between the two and escorting Morgan's mother to her seat. "Not yet you two."

The Minister stepped up and joined Morgan and Garcia's hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight, to witness the joining of one the strongest bonds I have ever seen. I haven't spent very much time with them, but from what I have witnessed here, they put each other first. And that is the basis of an unconditional love. Putting the needs of each other ahead of your own. The couple has told me that they've written their own vows. Ms. Garcia."

Garcia took a small fold piece of paper from her white-gloved hand.

"Derek, I am grateful that love found me, wrapped me in your arms, and made me whole. I promise to honor our love by dreaming deep, long and passionately. I promise to respect our love by expressing gratitude to it and you as often as possible. I promise to obey our love by waiting patiently on it, and never rushing or jumping to conclusions. I promise to share our love with everyone we meet, but most of all with you, by creating a beautiful life and inspiring others to do the same. In short, I will love you and cherish you, until the afterlife consumes me."

Garcia reached up and wiped a tear from her eye as well as Morgan's.

"Derek", the minister said.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his vows.

"Penelope Garcia. I promise to love you without condition. I promise to honor you each and everyday. I promise to laugh with you when you're happy and cry with you when you're sad. When you're weak, I will support you and when you're strong, I will guard you. I promise to guide you when you ask for direction and challenge you to be a better person, like you challenge me. I promise to be your biggest fan when you succeed and the hug you need if you should fail. I will be an ever present listening audience for your needs and promise to never take for granted the love and trust you put in me. This is my vow to you tonight, and always."

The minister took the rings and asked them to place them on each other.

"With these rings, you both promise to love, honor and cherish each other in sickness and health, in wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live. If in accordance, say 'I do'".

Morgan and Garcia looked at each other and both said, "I do."

"Then, if there be no objections…"

Suddenly, Hotch started coughing like mad. Reid patted him on the back and the cough got louder and harsher. Hotch fell to his knees and in an instant Emily was there at his side. Suddenly his cough quieted and he looked up with tears in his eyes and a ring box in his hand.

Garcia and Morgan both smiled and JJ started to cry. The minister looked over at Hotch and asked, "Have you something to say, son?"

Rossi looked on at the scene and smiled. You just can't make this stuff up, he thought as he got out his phone and started to take video.

"Emily. We waited too long and I can't wait another day, another minute to ask you this. I can't imagine my life without you. You came here, and I feel like I can breathe again, and I can't go back to holding my breath. Emily Prentiss, will you…"

Emily placed a hand on his chest. "Hotch…" she said.

*What happens next? Will Emily accept his proposal? Will she walk away? Stay tuned! And thanks for the love. Please keep reading and reviewing!*


	8. Chapter 8

Nary a dry eye in the chapel, Emily took Hotch's hands and stood up with him. Looking each other in the eyes, Hotch's eyes welled up with tears as he waited to hear what Emily had to say.

Looking around at her family, Emily leaned in to Hotch. "This couldn't wait until they said "I do?" she smiled.

"Technically they did." Hotch countered. He looked over at Garcia and Morgan as they stood hand and hand, tears in eyes and watching the scene with everyone else. "Go ahead, Hotch." Morgan said.

"We have time." Garcia said. "There's always time for love." She leaned her head against her soon to be husband's chest.

Emily placed her hand on Hotch's cheek. "Are you sure? Are you sure it's me?"

"Emily. It's always been you." Hotch looked at Emily and took her hand. "Marry me, Em."

"No." Emily said.

The chapel went silent and an audible unified gasp swept the room. Rossi looked up for a second, but never stopped recording.

Reid stepped forward. "No.?"

Emily took Hotch's hand. "No. Not tonight." She said, holding out her hand. "Bur first thing when we get back, you betcha!" she screamed. Hotch picked her up and twirled her around until she begged to be put down. Ring firmly on her hand, Emily and Hotch locked lips and kissed for what seemed like and eternity until Morgan cleared his throat.

"Um, all for love, but can I finish marrying my Baby Girl?" Morgan laughed as they pulled apart.

"Sorry man", Emily said as she went back to her bridesmaid stance and Hotch followed suit standing behind Morgan. The minister continued.

"If there be no other surprises", the wedding party looked around the chapel quickly, "then I now pronounce you Man and Wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss your bride."

Morgan and Garcia leaned in for a tender, light kiss. Suddenly, Garcia grabbed Morgan dipped him, and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa!" Reid said, laughing.

The reception followed, with lots of congrats and laughs. Chris never left Kate's side the whole night, doting on her, and refilling her juice cup. A newly engaged Hotch spun Emily around the dance, kissing her passionately when ever he could. JJ and Will sat in the corner quietly talking and looking so in love. Rossi and Reid stood at the bar.

"You're really good at this", Reid said.

"At what?" Rossi asked.

"Don't play coy with me. You did all this. You got Morgan and Garcia to realize their true feelings and we got a wedding out of it. You saw that JJ and Will were over worked and drifting apart and planned a second honeymoon like vacation to help them rekindle their love. And you made Hotch and Emily break down walls and now we get another wedding soon!" Reid said.

"Oh I didn't do much. You'll find, Kid, that most people have in them to do what they need to do. Sometimes all they need is a little push." Rossi said.

"Or in your case", Reid quipped, "A giant shove!"

Rossi laughed and watched his team enjoy the night. Reid looked at the floor.

"What's up Genius?" Rossi asked.

"I was just wondering", Reid whispered, "Can I be next?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Yours is already in the works. And the works is just about to happen soon. Real soon."

* I know this one is short, but we got some great things coming up. A new character and now we head back to BAU. We have Hotch and Emily's wedding and Jack is involved too. How is Haley's sister going to react to this? Kate's pregnancy makes her make an important decision. Oh the possibilities! Thanks for the love guys. A new update real soon!"


	9. Chapter 9

As the plane landed in Quantico, VA, Garcia couldn't help but marvel at the weekend's events. In two and a half short days, she'd gotten engaged to her best friend/love of her life, married him, witnessed the exciting news of a baby, and saw love blossom at her own ceremony! This weekend had more twists and turns than a roller coaster and Garcia loved it.

Morgan hugged his wife close to him and kissed her cheek. His Wife. It was exciting and scary at the same time. He now had someone to wake up to, someone to cook for, and someone to love forever. It just didn't get any better.

Prentiss flew back with the team. Sitting next Hotch, his head leaning softly on her shoulder and his arm draped around her stomach, she had to admit she had never seen him so relaxed. She wondered what it would be like when they go back to the regular grind. Would he still be the as loving and relaxed as he was now? And how would he feel about her coming back to team?

Leaning on Emily's shoulder, Hotch could hear the gears in her head working overtime. His were as equally busy. How was going to tell the team that he was taking over as section chief? He had talked with the heads and they felt this was best. The team needed someone they respected and someone who head been in the field. Morgan would step up as team lead, of that he was sure. The team would band together, and if need be, he could and would go in the field every now and again. But as Jack was getting older, and his pending nuptials, he vowed not to make the same mistakes he made with Haley. He was going to be there for Emily and maybe even talk her into making a brother or sister for Jack. At the thought of him and Emily making a baby together, Hotch smiled and blushed deeply. That part he couldn't wait to get to.

As soon as the plane came to halt, JJ and Will beat everyone off the plane.

"What's going on with them?" Kate asked, chuckling.

"I believe", Rossi said smiling, "they have some unfinished business. We interrupted them when the plane was ready to board."

"That trip really did the trick, didn't it?" Reid said, grabbing his bag and heading out.

"Sometimes", Rossi added, "all you need is a push." He winked at Reid as he Spencer exited the plane.

After everyone exited, Hotch quickly reminded them about work. "Bright and early on Monday gang", he shouted over the wind.

Rossi grabbed his cell when he was sure everyone was out of earshot.

"Ahoy?" a feminine voice on the other end answered.

"You know you're weird, right?" Rossi quipped.

"Absolutely. Are you guys back?" she said.

"We are. And I have bad news, well not really", Rossi said. We're going to have to postpone the meeting."

"Aww. How come?" she said with a pout.

"We had an unexpected turn of events in Vegas, and I have a wedding to plan in a matter of 5 days."

"Okay. Do you need any help?" the hopeful voice countered.

"I was so hoping you would say that." Rossi picked up his bag and walked to his car. "I can use all the help you can give. And, I can fill you in on the new plan for Reid."

"Oh, now that I like!" The voice mused.

"Great. My place, 7 pm. I'll cook, and we'll plan." Rossi hung up with a goodbye and drove out the parking lot. "It's still good to be me", he said.

As soon as Hotch opened the door he was bombarded by Jack. "Dad"! he screamed.

"Hey Buddy!" Hotch said, hugging his son. "You remember Miss Prentiss, right?"

"Dad, it's Miss Emily. And sure I do!" Jack went and hugged Emily. "Hi Miss Emily!"

Emily held Jack in his hug. She had to admit this felt good. "Hi Jack! You doing OK?"

"Absolutely!" Jessica, Haley's sister came from around the corner. "I thought I heard people! Hey Aaron!" she said, giving him a quick hug. Turning to Emily she grabbed her for a quick hug. "Congrats! It's about time!" she whispered in her ear.

"How did you know?" Emily said.

"Well, you're both glowing," she said addressing them both as Jack went to play. "And you kind of wearing your announcement." She looked down at Emily's ring.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Hotch. I meant to take it off on the plane." Emily said blushing.

"It's OK." Jessica and Hotch said at the same time. Laughing, Jessica hugged them both. "Haley would be so incredibly happy. For the both of you."

"How do you think Jack will react?" Emily said.

"Are you kidding? He'll be thrilled. I think he's kind of hoping you guys would get married. He let slip the other day that he 'really liked Miss Emily'".

Hotch grabbed Emily and hugged her close. "Well then, I guess there's no time like the present. Hey, Jack? Buddy? Can you come in here?"

"Sure, Dad!" Jack said, coming around the corner.

"So, I want to ask you a question." Hotch said, taking a deep breath.

"Is it about you and Miss Emily getting married? I heard you guys talking," he said, holding his head down.

"Yeah, Buddy. It is." Hotch said. He knelt in front of his son. "How do you feel about that?"

Jack shuffled his feet and then burst out laughing. "Gotcha Dad! I think it's great! So she'll be like, mom point 2?"

Emily chuckled and knelt down besides Hotch. "You can call me what ever you feel comfortable with."

"Jack," Hotch said, "nobody can take mom's place. But we can be a new kind of family."

"OK." Jack said hugging then both. "I think I can call you Mom. There are lots of moms in the world, and you can be one of them." Jack kissed Emily on the cheek and ran off back around the corner.

Emily wiped a tear from her eye. "That kid never ceases to amaze me."

"You never cease to amaze me," Hotch said, pulling her into a kiss.

*Okey Dokey, we're moving forward. But a monkey wrench is coming, but for who?" Stay tuned~!*


	10. Chapter 10

At seven pm, Rossi's doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on his apron, he looked through the peephole and saw her.

"Hi Cousin Dave!" she said, giving him a hug in the thresh hole.

"Hi, Mia!" he said, hugging her back.

"You know", she said with a fake smirk, "this is so not fair. You give me this picture of this gorgeous man, tell me everything about him, and then postpone me meeting him?"

"Well", Rossi said, "it wasn't my intention. How was I to know what Hotch was going to pull?" Rossi pulled out his phone, cued up the wedding and handed it to Mia while he went and stirred the pasta.

"Must you make pasta every time I'm here?" Mia laughed, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm Italian, it's what we do."

"I'm Italian too, and then some. And a good roast every now and again wouldn't hurt." Mia looked intently at the phone when Reid stepped into view. "He's tall, Dave. I'm only 5'6."

"That won't be a problem." Rossi stirred a bit more and went to the oven.

"What's in the oven?" Mia asked.

"A roast", Dave said smiling.

Both laughing, Mia and Rossi fixed plates and began eating.

"OK Dave, what are you thinking for Aaron and Emily?" Mia reached down and grabbed her portfolio. "I brought some samples with me."

"It really does pay to have family with hands in every kind of cookie jar," Rossi said, smiling.

"Speaking of which, your brother Vinnie has been wondering when you're coming to get your order." Mia grabbed a fork full of Carbornara. "This really is superb, Dave."

"I taught the team how to do this too. Reid picked up on it right away." Rossi thumbed through the pages. I was thinking of the Great Gatsby for them as a theme."

"Oooh", Mia said, "elegant and sophisticated. What colors?"

"What do you suggest?" Rossi said.

"Midnight blue, silver, and white. Classic. White lights and begonias everywhere."

"Perfect. I'll leave it to you and your team." Rossi got up from the table. Mia stood and he really got a look at her. "Are you losing weight? You're becoming a stick."

Mia looked at herself in the wall mirror. Standing 5'6 with caramel skin, she wasn't what you would call skinny. Full hips led down to slimmer legs and thanks to her Pilate's class, a flatter tummy and more defined bust line.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She dipped he head down a bit. "Think he'll like me?"

Rossi chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. "He'll adore you."

"OK, so when do I meet him?" Mia asked.

"The wedding. You'll be the biggest surprise of all."

Mia grabbed her phone. "Dave, can I tease him a bit?"

Rossi looked up and laughed. "You remind me of me", he said. "Yeah go ahead, but just a tease."

Mia took a picture of just her smile and sent it to Reid with the caption: **_This smile is for you; the best is yet to come._**

A few minutes after arriving at the Morgan's house, Reid's phone beeped and he looked down with confusion on his face.

"What's up Man?" Morgan asked. Penelope was bringing food out the kitchen for their movie night. "What's up with Boy Wonder?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mama, that's what I'm trying to find out."

Reid handed the phone to Penelope.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Reid has an admirer! And one with one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen." Penelope handed the phone to her husband.

"She does have a cute smile. Who is she?"

"I don't know", Reid said. "This is all Rossi's doing. I'm nervous. Should I be nervous?"

"Calm down, Pretty Boy. If Rossi picked her, then no worries. I'll bet she's a knock out." Morgan said.

Penelope grabbed Reid's phone and sent a text. "There. It's done."

"What did you do?" Reid said grabbing for his phone.

"I sent her a pic of you. The one in your mask from Halloween where all you can see is your smile. Two can play that game." Penelope flopped down on the sofa next to Morgan. "Now's who's ready for the movie?" she said, snuggling into her husband.

A moment later, Mia's phone beeped. She saw the cutest smile hiding behind a Halloween mask. "Well played, Sir. Well played", she said smiling brightly.

Kate looked up at Chris as he brought her another pickle.

"You keep eating pickles and this kid is going to be as green as Elphaba." Chris said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Did you just make a joke about Wicked?" Kate mused.

"I pay attention! You gave me that book almost a year ago. I finally read it. I'm looking forward to Son of a Witch."

"I'm impressed." Kate said. She paused. "So I went to see Cruz today."

"Oh?" Chris said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"He asked if I wanted to take my maternity leave early."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Can you do that? I mean you're only about 3 months."

"I know. I think it's because of what happened to one of our other agents in the field." Kate said, not wanting to give up JJ's secret.

"Did a field agent lose a baby?"

"Yeah." Kate said. "And I see his point. But you know me; I'm not the kind to just sit around."

Chris thought about that for a moment. "What are you going to decide?"

"Well, that's why I was asking you. I wanted your input."

"I think you should be safe, and keep the baby safe too. But I'll support you whatever you decide."

Kate hugged her husband and bit her pickle. I have no idea, she thought.

JJ and Will sat across from each other at dinner.

"I want to discuss this some more." Will said.

"And I don't." JJ said. "We just got back. We've been getting along so well. Can we just not argue?"

"I don't want to argue. It's really very simple. I want another baby, Jayje."

"And I'm not ready, Will. What happened to me overseas…"

"I know honey. I want you to be OK with this. I'm willing to wait, but you need to be willing to admit you may need a little help."

JJ started to talk but Will interrupted.

"We said there would be nothing we wouldn't do for each other, right?" Will drawled.

"Right." answered JJ.

"And we said we'd always be upfront and honest."

"Yes, Will", JJ sighed.

Will grabbed his wife's hand lovingly. "Then do this for me. Please."

"OK." JJ leaned over and kissed Will. "I'll go see the therapist about PTSD. But I make no promises."

"I'm OK with that", Will said. "Just promise me you'll keep an open mind."

"I promise." JJ said with another kiss.

*Thanks for love y'all. I'll update soon. And as always, R&amp;R!*


	11. Chapter 11

Friday at 6 pm, the garden in the back of Rossi's home was gorgeous. Every tree had white twinkling lights and beautiful white Gardenias alternating branches. The white runner separating the two rows of seating had a midnight blue border with silver stripes down the middle. The chairs were midnight blue with silver criss-crosses across the back and beautiful while silk skirts flowing from the bottom, making the chairs look as if they were floating on clouds.

"You've outdone yourself, Mia." Rossi said. "This is absolutely breath taking. But I thought you said Begonias?"

Mia smiled at Rossi. "I did. But when I did the design, Gardenias just seemed, more…" she paused.

"…magical?" Spencer stepped up beside Rossi. "Hi", he said nervously.

"You're early." Rossi quipped. "How are my plans supposed to work, if no one sticks to the time frame?" He smiled at Mia. "This, my darling is Spencer Reid. Spencer, Mia Rossi."

"Rossi?" Reid said. "She's your…"

"Cousin." Mia finished. "Younger cousin." She said, gently nudging Rossi.

Rossi smiled at the pair, and turned to answer the now buzzing door bell.

"It's really nice to meet you. You have, uh, a lovely smile." Reid stammered.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mia looked up at Reid. "Are you OK? You seem, nervous." She laughed softly. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Unless asked to."

That small joke broke the ice for Reid, and he leapt right in to the conversation. "You really did all of this?" he asked.

"Well, a good portion. My team did the heavy stuff. But the design, yes, it's my brain child."

"It's really beautiful. Just like you." Even in the evening light, Reid's blush was apparent followed by Mia's growing one.

"Thank you, Spence. Can I call you Spence?"

"I think that could work." Reid smiled and took Mia's hand as they walked along in the garden. As the guests began to arrive, Reid kept getting thumbs up and subtle hi-fives from his colleagues.

Derek and Penelope arrived, and instantly made a beeline straight to Reid.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Morgan said, taking Mia's hand.

"Mia. Mia Rossi. I'm Dave's cousin. And you are?"

"Derek Morgan. And this is my gorgeous goddess of a wife, Penelope." Penelope reached out for her hand and then pulled her into a quick hug. "Hi!" she said. "Pay no attention to my husband Mia, he's such a flirt."

"But I only got eyes for you, Mama." Morgan said, nuzzling her neck.

"Aww, you two are adorable." Mia said, grabbing Reid's hand. Somehow it didn't feel right not holding it.

Penelope smiled. "Not as adorable as you two."

Taking their seats, the band in the corner began the processional, and up the aisle walked JJ, escorted by Derek. The guests stood as Prentiss walked down the aisle, with Jack escorting her on his arm. At the arch, they stopped, Emily took Hotch's hand, and the two began to listen to the preacher.

"We are gathered here today…"

"Excuse me", a little voice said. They looked down to see Jack walking to the arch, holding a piece of paper.

"Everything OK, buddy?" Hotch asked.

"Its fine, Dad. It's just…"

"Whatever it is sweetheart, you can tell us", Emily said.

"I wrote vows too." Jack said, in a small voice.

Emily stooped down a bit. "I would love to hear them", she said.

"Really?!" Jack said, smiling brightly.

"Really, Buddy. Go ahead." Hotch grabbed Emily's hand as they listened to Jack speak.

"I Jack, take you Miss Emily, to be my next mom. I promise to love you, and do what you say, except eat my brussels sprouts, because I really don't like them." The audience laughed softly as he continued.

"I promise to take care of you and Daddy when you get old in a few years and clean my room and do my homework." He lowered his head. "That's all", he whispered. Jack folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. He looked up at Emily. "I love my mom, and I love you too, Mom."

Jack hugged Emily around the waist and tears welled in her eyes and the eyes of everyone in attendance. "Those were so great, Jack." Emily said, choking up.

"Yeah, Jack. They were really good." Jack hugged Hotch as Jessica gently took Jack's hand and led him back to the seat. The preacher looked up at the couple and smiled.

"There is no way I can follow that, but I'll try." The preacher said to laughter from the audience.

"Beloved, we are gathered here together to join Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner in holy matrimony. I believe you have vows?" he asked. Hotch pulled his vows from his pocket.

"Emily. I didn't know it was you. But when I stopped and thought about it, it was always you. It was you who pulled me out of the darkness, you who held my hand through the madness, and you who held the key to my heart. You've been with me so long that I stopped breathing when you left. When you came back, it was like I was alive again. I will love you always, and cherish every part of you. I am your rock, now and forever."

The team wiped their collective eyes as Emily began to speak.

"Aaron. I'm reminded of when I returned to the team after my death and we sat across from each on the plane. You told me if ever I had a bad day, just to let you know. I tried so hard to be strong, to hold in all my emotions, and finally, looking into your eyes, I told you I was having a bad day. You were there for me, and from then on I knew I could trust you, not only with my emotions, but with my heart. I vow to always be here, for you and", she turned around, "my son. I will cherish and love you until there are no more bad days, and then even after."

The preacher held out the rings. "With these rings you solemnly promise to love, honor and cherish each other until your dying day. Cling only unto each other; stand together through good and bad, better and worse. Guide each other through the darkness, and relish in the light. If in accordance, say I do."

"I do", Hotch and Emily said in unison.

"I do!" Jack chorused after. After the light laughter died down, the couple kissed and were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Aaron and Emily Hotchner.

Out on the dance floor, Reid and Mia dance around the couples like they were professionals.

"What'd y'all do, practice to make us look bad?" Morgan said laughing as he and Penelope swayed to the music.

"Nah", Mia said. "We just seem to…"

"…fit." Reid finished.

"Ohh. Look at that! They're finishing each other's sentences." JJ said, giggling.

"I better get her home soon before she breaks into a giggle fit". Will said, maneuvering JJ off the dance floor.

"Since when does JJ drink?" Kate said, coming up from behind.

"Have you ever been on a girl's night with her?" Penelope said. "She can drink Hot stuff here under a table!"

"Oh I don't know about that, Mama." Morgan laughed. "I can hang with the best of them."

Rossi clinked his glass in the corner. "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone grabbed a glass. "These last two weeks have been amazing. We've seen love blossom and grow, babies being conceived", he paused, "well not literally, but you get my drift. In dark times, happiness is born. We've all seen our share of darkness, its nice when the sun shines down", he paused again while they laughed. Rossi looked up. "Again, not literally. To the bride and groom, and us all. Let's just enjoy our happiness."

"Here, here", Reid said. He pulled Mia closer. As the night progressed, they talked and danced, and got to know each other. After Reid secured a date for the following night, he spun Mia around on the dance floor one last time. Bringing her up from a dip, Mia laughed and smiled at Reid until Reid noticed her smile instantly fade and a look of sheer horror replaced it. Softly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in? I'd like to dance with my wife."

*Oh shoot? Who is this joker? And Mia's married? Well, maybe…Stay tuned! And as always, thanks for the love. R&amp;R y'all!*


	12. Chapter 12

Reid slowly brought Mia to an upright position and shielded her with his body.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Reid said.

"Mia, you didn't tell your friends about me?" Standing about 6'1, he looked like he stepped out of the pages of a magazine. Tan and very fit, he wore a custom made, Ralph Lauren suit and matching shoes. His Rolex shined in the moonlight of the evening. Everything about this man screamed money and expensiveness.

He clicked his teeth as he reached for her. "I'm Daniel. And I'm her husband."

Mia looked as pale as the white gardenias placed around the garden. Trying to speak, she sputtered and then ran to vomit. Rossi seeing his cousin visibly upset ran over to the commotion followed by Morgan, Will and Hotch.

"Who are you again?" Rossi said, stepping up closer.

"Daniel, Old Man. And you are?"

"The wrong person to call 'Old Man'", Rossi said. "I'm Agent David Rossi, as in F.B.I., as in this is a private party and you were not invited."

"Ah yes, Cousin Dave. Mia mentioned you." He pushed lightly past the growing crowd towards Mia. "In passing."

Reid reached her first. "Mia? What's he talking about? Are you married to him?"

Mia looked up into Reid's eyes. "I was." She shot a glace at Daniel. "WE got an annulment."

"Sorry sweetie, but that's a no go." Daniel grabbed papers from his breast pocket and waved them around in her face. "We're still legally married. And I'm tired of running around looking for you." He grabbed her wrist. "We're going home."

Reid stepped forward. "I would let her go, if I were you." He grabbed Daniel's arm.

"And If I don't?" Daniel began to smirk.

"Then", Morgan said, "about 4 sets of fists will be heading for you. With full force, Clown."  
Penelope stepped up. "Add mine, Baby."

JJ stood up and walked closer. "I'm a Black Belt. Feel lucky?"

One by one, each one of the team inched closer, surrounding Mia, while Emily kept Jack and Henry at bay.

"OK. I'm a bit outnumbered", Daniel said, chuckling. "But you can't run forever. Remember that." Daniel leaned in close to try to kiss Mia and Reid's fist connected with his jaw. Daniel stumbled back and it took Morgan, Hotch, and Will to hold Reid back.

"Start walking Clown, or we will let him go", Morgan said, will a slight smile.

Rubbing his jaw, Daniel huffed as he turned on his heels and left the party.

"I'm so sorry everybody. I didn't mean…thank you for…" Mia stammered.

"You're family", Penelope said, hugging her. "We take care of family."

"Nice punch, Genius!" JJ said, patting Reid on the back. "I'm impressed."

"Me too." Mia said quietly. "You didn't have to hit him for me, though."

"Yes I did. And I will again. Except…" Reid said, wincing.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?" Morgan said.

"Man, that stings!" Reid said, shaking his hand. Mia grabbed and bowl and put some ice and water in it. "Thanks, Mia."

"No problem." Mia dropped into a nearby chair and a look of utter disbelief washed over her. Rossi pulled up a chair by Mia.

"I understand if you don't want to talk, but I think we'd all like to know what's going on." Rossi said.

"I don't want to ruin the reception. Anymore than I already have." Mia looked at Hotch and Emily. "I'm so sorry. Really, I am."

"Don't be", Emily said. "What's life without a little drama?" Hotch pulled Emily into a hug. "She's right, Mia. No apologies necessary. That actually got my blood flowing for a minute!"

Laughing, the team sat down around Mia, ready for the story of a lifetime, while JJ took the boys inside for a movie. "Do not start the story without me!" JJ yelled.

Coming back and taking her seat next to Will, JJ leaned forward to hear Mia's story.

Mia took a deep breath. "About 2 years ago, I met Daniel when I did a wedding on the upper east side of New York. We struck up a conversation and a whirl-wind romance started. At first everything was amazing. We traveled, for his job and mine. He was a stock broker on retention for a large firm." She turned to Rossi. "Vinnie met him. He said there was something he didn't like, something that was off about Daniel."

"Boy was he right." Reid said. "He said you told him about Rossi in passing. Why just in passing?"

Rossi looked over Reid. "Are you a mind reader now ? I was just thinking that."

"I didn't want to go around boasting about my F.B.I agent cousin. I didn't want to scare him off. In retrospect, perhaps I should have." Mia said.

"OK", Penelope said. "So he was a good guy at the beginning. What happened?"

Mia looked down. "This is where things got a little tricky. I gained weight. I was happy, you know?" All the women nodded. "My career had taken off, my love life was great, and I was just happy. Didn't realize how much weight I had gained until Daniel couldn't stand to be around me."

Reid looked over at Mia. "Why should you gaining weight matter? Beauty is only skin deep. It's what's inside that counts."

Every woman present looked at Reid with adoring eyes. Mia touched his sore hand lightly. "They should clone you", Mia said. "But I'd still like the original."

"You go it", Reid said kissing her hand.

Mia continued. "I had gotten depressed. So I started working out. I dropped most of the weight, and Daniel came around again. But, by this time my confidence was back and I showed him the door. He started apologizing, telling me he needed me. I didn't fall for it, and sent him packing. A little while later, I found out that he lost his job with the firm, and was living back with is mother."

Emily grabbed a glass of water. "I sense a crime coming on."

"Good senses, Emily." Mia said. "I was out in Vegas with a few of my girlfriends for a party, and ran into Daniel. He was dressed to the nines again, so I guessed he had gotten another job. He was still apologetic and trying to get me to dance with him." Mia stopped.

"OK", Rossi said. "The rest?"

"That's where it goes black. I remember nothing else except waking up as Mrs. Daniel Beck."

"What?!" Penelope and JJ screamed together.

"Yeah." Mia said. "No idea. My friends think I was drugged, but I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is pushing Daniel away and going to bathroom. I came back to our table, but the girls were dancing. The waitress brought me another drink. That is truly the last thing. As soon as I got back to New York, I filed for an annulment. That was last year."

Reid sat quietly and listened while every gear in his head was going around. He was thinking about possible video footage, waitress and bartender interviews and most of all getting that annulment pushed through.

"What are you thinking, Boy Wonder?" Penelope said.

"I'll know what he's thinking", Rossi said. "And I'm in."

"Me too", Emily said. "Think we can postpone out honeymoon for a layover in Vegas?" she asked Hotch.

"Not a problem. We can have the jet ready tomorrow."

Mia's head spun around in every direction as the team discussed plans.

"Excuse me", Mia said. "But what's happening?"

"We're about to make this right", Reid said.

"You don't have to…you can't…he's got so many resources…" Mia stammered.

"Maybe. But he doesn't stand a chance." Morgan said. "When we're finished with him, he's going to wish he never crashed this party." Morgan leaned back in for the rest of the plans.

The team all got up and the hugged each as they prepared to leave. Emily looked at Hotch. "So that's the plan?"

"Yep." Hotch said. "And it's solid too."

JJ and Penelope linked arms with the team. "Then I guess there is only one thing left to say." JJ said.

Hotch looked dumbfounded. "What?"

Penelope looked at Hotch. "You know what to say." She said.

"No I don't." Hotch said, trying to keep from smiling.

"Oh c'mon, say it." Emily said.

Jack and Henry came out to garden and weaved their way through the adults. "The movie's over." Jack said. "Are we ready to go?"

"As soon as your daddy says the magic words, then yes, we can go." Emily said, picking up Jack in her arms.

"OK. Say the magic words, Dad." Jack said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Hotch said, stifling a laugh.

Morgan hugged Penelope from behind. "You know we're not leaving until you say it, Boss Man." He said.

Reid grabbed Mia's hand and headed to the dance floor. On the way, he passed the group. "Oh good grief", Reid said. "Wheels up in 30, or better yet", he paused, "in the morning."

The team collectively laughed and turned to watch Mia and Reid dance to a slow song. "They are really good together", Penelope said.

"They really are", said Rossi. "Which is why we gotta fix this. And fast."

*Sorry for the cliffhanger before, but I needed to see who's paying attention! LOL…More coming. And Daniel has a few tricks up his sleeve too…uh oh. Please R&amp;R!*


	13. Chapter 13

Getting off the jet, Penelope linked arms with JJ. "This is where it all started." Penelope said.

"Where all started?" JJ asked.

"Me and Derek." Penelope said. "JJ, you OK?"

JJ looked off in the distance. "Yeah, I'm OK. I'm just remembering when Will and I were here too", she said.

"You guys are OK, right?" Penelope said, stopping in her tracks.

"He wants another baby, Pen", JJ blurted out, then covered her mouth.

"And you?" Penelope asked.

"I'm…not opposed. It's just, I'm a little scared. And I've been seeing this therapist for PTSD…" JJ trailed off.

"Is it working?" Penelope asked. She hated to see her friend in so much pain.

"Somewhat. I'm OK with what happened, I'm just afraid of…" JJ trailed off again.

"You know I'm not a big believer in deities, Jayje", Penelope said, "But I believe that whatever is going to be, will be. You know, Que Sera, Sera, and all that jazz. I believe that if it's meant for you to have another baby, you will."

Penelope hugged JJ tight. "Personally, I can't wait to have a house full of Derek's babies. He's going to be a great dad."

"And you'll be a great mom." JJ hugged her back.

"Alright you two, break up the love fest back there", Morgan said smiling. "We got a mystery to solve."

"Alright, Fred", JJ said, laughing.

"Fred?" Reid said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fred. You know, Scooby-Doo? The Mystery Machine?" Mia said.

"Oh. I wasn't big on, what I'm assuming was a cartoon." Reid said. "I mostly read. Or my mother read to me."

"Are you going to see her while you're here?" Emily said.

"If there's time. I really want to get this done." Reid grabbed Mia's hand as the team headed for the cars.

"OK," Hotch said. "This is how this how this is going down. Garcia, I mean Morgan, I mean, what do I call you now?"

Penelope looked up at Morgan. "Garcia is fine, Sir. Most of the bureau knows me by that name, but officially it changed last week."

"Good", Hotch said. "Now then, Garcia, I need you set up the hotel. I need any feed you get off the places Morgan, Mia and Reid will be at." He walked over to the trio and handed out lapel pins. "Each of you have camera pins on, which, when activated, will feed directly to Garcia." He turned to Mia. "You're not an agent, so I want you to understand that there is a certain amount of danger involved. Don't be fooled into thinking that Daniel won't show up here."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he stood outside the gate listening after Reid punched him." Rossi said. "So be aware, you two", he said pointing at Reid and Mia. "He may already be here, and if he is, you can bet he's going to try to sabotage any plans he thinks you might have."

"Alright", Hotch said. "We have our core group. Rossi and I are headed to a see a judge friend of mine. I briefed him on the plane and he thinks if we can prove you were married under duress, which you were, we can get the annulment without his signature and with a warrant for his arrest. Emily and JJ are headed to the last known spot where Mia was at. I know it's been a year, but with any luck they'll have backed up the video stream. I mean, it is Vegas."

Morgan looked over at Reid. "You, me and Mia are headed to the chapel. We need photo and video footage. We're also going do some interviews." Morgan looked at Mia. "This part is going to be hard Mia, because our job is really to draw Daniel out." She looked a little taken aback.

"But…" She stammered.

"We're not blind, Mia. We know he scares you, so we got you covered. And he's taking for granted that we're stupid and we think he's not here." Reid gave her a quick hug and she leaned her head on his chest. "No worries", Morgan said. We'll back before you know it. And you'll be safe. We go you."

Rossi looked over at his cousin and his family. "Let's get this done."

Walking into the club, Daniel spotted the one with the "Black Belt" right away. She was short and petite. Nothing at all to be afraid of, he thought. Daniel and his entourage walked straight up to the bar and casually bumped into Emily and JJ.

"Excuse…" Emily started when she looked up and saw she and JJ were surrounded by Daniel and his crew.

"Did you think I wouldn't find about your little plan?" Daniel said, smirking at the two women. "How good is that 'Black Belt' now, Little Girl?"

JJ was faking a fearful look until Daniel's last comment. She looked at Emily. "Did he just call me a 'little girl'?" She asked?

"I believe he did." Emily answered.

"You're outnumbered, girls. Just like you did me." Daniel said. "So what you're going to do is follow us calmly to our car waiting outside, and no one gets hurt."

JJ looked at Emily inquisitively. "Is he serious?" she said.

Emily stifled a chuckle. "I think he is. I mean, he's got the whole 'I'm serious' look going on and everything."

The four men with Daniel cracked their knuckles and started to advance forward. JJ set he drink down on the bar. "Emily, I feel like singing", she said.

"Do you have a particular song in mind?" Emily asked.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Daniel said, getting angry. "I'm tired of this. Grab them!" he screamed.

Emily and JJ smiled at each other and yelled "Let's sing!", and proceeded to elbow the two men closest to them in the abdomen right above the ribs. As they went down the other two men rushed them and they were ready and stomped hard on their insteps and the men hopped around, yelling in pain. One of the previous men got up and lunged for Emily and she took the heel of hand and thrusted it upward on his face, and instantly heard the satisfying crack of a broken nose. Daniel huffed and lunged at JJ and she took her knee and securely landed right between his legs in his groin. Daniel went down quick and the other men, stumbled, looking sheepish as security started heading over.

JJ stood over Daniel and laughed. "That's what you get when you mess with a 'little girl'."

Daniel got up and shot her a dirty look as he took off running while the rest of his crew was being handcuffed. Emily took out her cell.

"Hey Aaron, we just had a run in with Daniel and his cronies." She said laughing.

"Are you guys OK?" he asked.

"Yeah we're good, but Daniel got away. But not unscathed, though. He called JJ a 'little girl'", she said chuckling.

"Not a good idea. Did she 'sing'?" he said.

"Very loudly", Emily answered.

"Good." Hotch said. "You two get back to the hotel. We have some footage to go over and a report from Morgan, Reid and Mia."

"On our way." Emily said.

*My first real fight scene! Yay! More coming. And a special conversation between the Morgan's. For once they're not on the same page…but they're about to be. Stay tuned! And as always, R&amp;R!*


	14. Chapter 14

Hiding in an alley way and nursing a very sore groin area, Daniel leaned against the door of a familiar night club when he was yanked though the door roughly.

"Coward." The man in the darkened corned said softly.

"I'm not!" Daniel screamed. "We got ambushed. Those girls are tough!"

"Those girls?" The man asked quietly. "You mean the two F.B.I. agents you tried to bully at the bar?"

"You saw us?" Daniel said. "You could have helped!"

"You went rogue. That was not a part of the original plan. This", he said, swirling his hands over the whole room with four men nursing their injuries, "was not a part of the plan." He got up from his corner. Dressed in all black with his black hair slicked against his head, he was the epitome of every gangster you could imagine.

"Johnny…" Daniel started.

"That's Mister Aconi to you", Johnny said. "All you had to do was make sure you kept the agents away from this Mia girl. Simple. But, no. You couldn't even do that." Johnny started to pace. "I got one guy with a broken nose, two with broken bones in their insteps, and another", he looked over at the guy holding his stomach, "hell I don't even know what wrong with him. But he's not right. None of this is right." Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He spoke softly, but very harshly.

"I have been very patient with you…" Johnny started.

"I know." Daniel said.

"Don't interrupt. It's been almost a year now. And I repeat, I have been very patient with you. But my patience is running very thin. The money, Daniel. Fifteen thousand dollars. No later than midnight tomorrow. And just to ensure you know I mean business…" Johnny trailed off.

"I know you do…" Daniel started, as two thugs grabbed him from the corner and punched him in the stomach. Daniel went down hard, his breath escaping him. The thug on the left kicked him hard as the thug on the right stood him up again.

"Danny Boy…" Johnny said, walking up to him and slapping him in the face. "I really don't have time for this. Get that little wife of yours to give you the money. That's why you stayed married, right? You said that after a year, you could legally file for divorce and get alimony. Or get a settlement. I have waited. I even let you leave Vegas, and that was a mistake on my part. It won't happen again." Johnny smacked him in the face once more and walked away. The two thugs picked Daniel up roughly and threw him out the door. "And see that he actually gets it done this time." Johnny said as he closed the door.

JJ and Emily arrive back at the hotel for the briefing. Penelope had pulled up pictures from the wedding chapel and JJ and Emily had news too.

"So Mia, Reid and Morgan were able to track down some video footage from outside the chapel on the night Mia got married, and I was able to get the photos from their website", Penelope said. "Mia, if this is too much for you…"

"No. I'm OK", Mia said. "I need to know what happened."

The footage began to play and Mia gasped as they all looked at the screen. Daniel was holding her up with her arm draped around his neck and her feet lay sideways on the pavement. In his arms, Mia looked like a life-sized doll.

"So I was drugged." Mia said.

"It seems so, yes." Reid said, holding her hand. "And it had to be something really powerful to make you that lethargic."

"I think that's where our report comes in." JJ said. "Before Daniel showed up…"

"Daniel showed up where you guys were?" Mia asked, interrupting.

"Yeah, but no worries, JJ took care of it." Emily said laughing.

"You're definitely going to have to tell us that story later, Jayje." Reid said, while Morgan nodded.

"That is definitely going to be a noteworthy story", Morgan said.

"Absolutely. But as I was saying. Before Daniel and his henchmen showed up…" JJ started again.

"Henchmen!" Mia screamed.

"Shhh…" Penelope said, smiling.

"We spoke to the bartender at the club and she actually remembered that night. It seems that Mia ordered a drink when she got back to the table from a waitress walking around. Daniel was at the far end of the bar, watching and when the bartender made her drink, went over and tried to grab the drink to deliver it. He kept telling her that it was his wife and he would take it to her, but the club has a policy of the waitresses taking all drinks to ensure the safety of their patrons. She only remembers because she had to call the manager over when Daniel wouldn't get his hands off the drink."

"I actually got a chance to speak to the manager", Emily said. "It's lucky it's only been almost a year, Mia. Places like these often have a very high turn over. He remembered it as well, and before the bartender could remake the drink, the waitress came and took it to you. He figures whatever you got hit with, was put in the drink during the struggle."

Mia stood up and walked to the window. "Is it funny that I'm starting to remember?"

"Often times our subconscious locks details away so that it can protect us." Rossi said.

"It's true. Being in familiar surrounding can often trigger regalement." Hotch said. "Morgan, why don't you do a cognitive interview with Mia?"

"OK." Morgan said. Morgan held out his hand and took her to the lounge area of the room. Mia looked back at Reid nervously, but he smiled and gave her a thumbs up to let her know it was OK.

"Mia. I need you to close your eyes and just relax." Morgan began. "We're just going to talk. And if we're lucky, we'll get some really good information."

"Alright." Mia said nervously.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice and breathe deeply. Let's go back to the party. What did it sound like?"

Mia began to fidget with her fingers. Morgan looked down and smiled. He'd have to remember to tell Reid that he and Mia have yet another thing in common.

"It was loud." Mia answered. "I could barely hear my friend Gail."

"What was loud?" Morgan asked.

"The music. It was, like, super loud. I could barely hear myself think."

"Who was there?" Morgan asked.

Mia fidgeted with her fingers again. "Gail, Tracy, Heather and Daniel."

"When did Daniel get there?"

"After Heather sat down. Gail's face turned pale and Tracy looked nervous."

"Do you need a break?" Morgan asked, taking her hand.

"No", Mia said. "I need to remember this."

"What happened next?" Morgan continued.

"Daniel grabbed my arm, a little roughly because it was sore when he let go and he pulled me to the dance floor."

"Did the girls do anything?" Morgan asked.

"Tracy stood in front of me, but when I told her it was OK, she stepped aside." Mia paused. "I didn't want to involve them. I didn't want them hurt."

"Then what happened?"

"Daniel tried to dance with me, but I just kept asking him what he wanted. I can't remember what he said except he kept saying he was sorry."

"Sorry about what? Try and relax Mia, and let your mind tell you."

Mia took a deep breath and another one. Suddenly she sat upright. "Money", she said.

"Money?" Morgan asked.

"Money. He said he was in debt and he needed my help. That's why I pushed him away. That's why I went to the bathroom. I was so mad that he was asking for money. He didn't want me. He didn't want to make things right. He just wanted money."

"Did he say how much?"

"I truly can't remember the exact number." Mia answered. "But I know it ended in thousand. Did I do OK?"

"Mia, you did amazing. Let's get back in and tell them what we know. This is going to help so much." Morgan said.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're here to see Judge Jameson." Rossi said.

The administrative assistant buzzed the judge's chambers. "Who shall I say is calling?" she said.

"Agent Rossi and Agent Hotchner", replied Hotch.

The assistant repeated that to the judge and immediately the door to the chambers opened.

"Aaron!" Judge Jameson bellowed. He was a stout man; his graying hair combed back over a serious bald spot.

"Judge Jameson", Hotch said shaking the judge's hand vigorously. "It's been too long."

"It really has", Jameson said. "Agent Rossi, I presume?"

"Correct as usual, King Friday", Rossi said shaking his hand. "Aaron has told me so much about you."

"Don't believe a word of it." Judge Jameson closed his chamber door and ushered the men inside. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"This is in regards to Mia Beck. The young woman I told you about?" Hotch handed him the manila folder with the paperwork.

"Ah yes. I have Curtis on standby. You know, unfortunately we have to go through channels, Aaron. I can't just issue an arrest warrant with probable cause." Jameson said, sitting down in his chair. "But if what you have told me is true, Curtis will have it filed by the end of the hour."

Mr. Curtis knocked, came in, curtly nodded to the agents, grabbed the folder and left quickly.

"A man of few words, I see", Rossi said, chuckling.

"He is, but he's the best. And if it's legit, it's a done deal." Jameson said. "What started this?"

"I got married and she was my wedding planner", Hotch said. "Mr. Beck crashed my reception and caused a scene."

"Then I suppose 'congratulations' are in order Aaron!" Jameson said excitedly.

Curtis knocked, came back in, handed Jameson the folder, nodded again to the agents, and left quietly.

"He is efficient", Rossi said with a smile.

"I agree", said Hotch. "So what's the verdict?"

Jameson looked in the folder at Curtis' notes and smiled. "You got your warrant, boys. It's all taken care of. Our jurisdiction will handle it from here."

"If it's all the same to you, Judge", Rossi said, "I'd really like to nail this guy."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Judge Jameson said. "I know that's a blow Agent Rossi, but unfortunately you're a bit too close to this case. You all are."

"He's right Dave", Hotch said. "If we bust him under our jurisdiction, it'll look like a man hunt. It'll never hold up in court."

"But Mia's annulment…" Rossi said.

"Tell her not to worry about that. His warrant and the photos nullify that. The paperwork will be mailed to her with the week." Jameson said, standing up.

"So we're done?" Rossi said.

"We're done, Agent", Jameson said. "Not to worry. The moment it all goes down, you guys will be my first call."

"I appreciate your help on this." Hotch said, shaking his hand again. "This means a great deal."

"My pleasure, Gentlemen." Jameson started for the door. "I hate to kick you out, but, duty calls."

"Understandable", Rossi said. "Again, thank you."

"No problem. Hey, Agent Rossi?" Jameson said.

"Yeah?" Rossi answered.

"Can I use that King Friday thing? That was pretty cool." Jameson said smiling.

"Be my guest", Rossi said laughing and shook his hand again.

The team huddled up at the hotel to await the news and when Rossi and Hotch walked in smiling, cheers broke out.

"Wait!" Mia said loudly. "I don't understand,"

"If they're smiling Mia, it means everything is done." Reid took her hand and kissed it.

"Really?" Mia said.

"Yeah, Mia. The judge gave everything to the guy named Curtis…"

"Jackson Curtis?" Reid asked.

Hotch looked at his copy of the paperwork. "Yeah, that's him. You know him?"

"Yeah. He's the best. His arrest numbers are outstanding." Reid said.

"I swear he had everything filed and ready to go in less than 30 minutes." Rossi said.

"And the annulment?" Mia said.

"The papers will be mailed to you in about a week." Hotch said, grabbing Emily's hand. "So now this is done, what's say we catch a show?"

"You guys go ahead", Reid said. "I want to take Mia somewhere special."

Penelope looked at the couple and oohed. Taking Morgan's hand she headed out the door. "Have fun you two!" she said.

After the door closed and the team left, Mia looked up into Reid's eyes. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

Reid shuffled his feet a little and fidgeted with his fingers and Mia smiled. "I know we haven't been seeing each other for long, but there is someone I want you to meet." Reid said.

"Oh Spence." Mia said. "I'm honored. And I hope she likes me."

"She'll love you", Reid said taking Mia's hand and walking out the door. Just like I do, he thought.

*is it funny that I'm kind of gushing over these two? A wonderful conversation ensues with Reid's mom, and Hotch gets some news from Judge Jameson that he shares with only Rossi…hmm. As always, love you guys! And please R&amp;R!*


	16. Chapter 16

Standing outside his mother's door, Reid's hand started shaking as he raised his other hand to knock.

"Are you OK, Spence?" Mia asked, squeezing his hand.

"I'm OK. I just get nervous every time I visit. It's hard…"

"Were you the one who had to make the decision?" Mia asked. Reid nodded solemnly. "It's OK, sweetie", Mia said. "I know exactly how you feel."

Reid led her to a small sofa in the waiting room close to his mother's room. "You do?" he asked.

"I actually do. My mom got really sick, really fast. She sort of bounced back, but all the 'experimental drugs' they gave her to help ease the pain caused her to have a great deal of confusion. We held on in hopes that she'd come back, but she never did. Being the only child…" Mia trailed off.

"Me too. Only kid." Reid said.

"You have to do what's best for them. God takes care of the rest of it. And believe me Spencer; you did the only thing you knew to do. Your judgment was right." Mia took his hands and held them tightly. "She doesn't harbor any ill will, I can promise you."

"I tell him that all the time. I hope he finally gets it hearing it from you, Angel." Mrs. Reid said, standing in her door way.

"Mom!" Reid said. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked standing up to hug her.

"Since I heard your shuffling feet at my door." She turned her attention to Mia. "He does that every single time he comes to see me." Mrs. Reid hugged her son. "And who is this angel, Spence?"

"This is Mia", Reid said, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "She's my, uh, my…"

"I'm going to go ahead and say 'girlfriend' since my son is babbling." Mrs. Reid said. "It's nice to meet you." She walked around Mia quickly. "You two will have cute kids."

"Mom!" Reid said.

"I'm just making an observation Spencer." Mrs. Reid said. "And if I'm not mistaken, she's come to the same one."

Mia stood there and looked up at Spencer and blushed deeply. Together they walked into Mrs. Reid's room.

"How have you been, Mom?" Reid asked.

"Relatively well. The therapy is going well."

"I'm glad." Reid sat talking with his mom and Mia for about an hour until the suite nurse came for dinner.

"We can eat with you, Mom." Reid said.

"No. You take this lovely angel out to dinner. I'll be fine." She hugged Mia slightly. "He worries about me all the time." Mrs. Reid leaned in slightly and whispered, "Welcome to the family. He's already in love with you."

Mia whispered back. "You think?"

"I'm sure of it." Mrs. Reid stepped back and patted Reid on the shoulder. "Take care, Spence. And call more often." She smiled at him and walked out with the suite nurse to dinner.

"She's amazing, Spence", Mia said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"And she loves you, just like I promised." Reid said, swinging her hand up to kiss it.

"And you?" Mia said.

Spencer started to babble a bit before the cool evening air hit his face as they walked out the building.

"I plead the fifth." Reid said, hailing a taxi.

"It's OK." Mia said. She leaned her head on Reid's shoulder. "I already know", Mia said under her breath, as they sped away to dinner.

The team headed back to the hotel after the show and started to pack. A little while later, Mia and Reid walked up to the doors of the hotel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move and when she turned around, she was facing Daniel.

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" Mia asked, stepping out in front of Reid. He protectively placed his arm across her body to push her back but she stopped him.

"No, Spence. I'm tired of running." Mia said. Turning her attention to Daniel, she asked, "What do you want?"

Daniel stumbled forward out from the shadows and his face was visibly bruised. He was holding his side, and walking with a limp.

"What happened to you?" Mia said.

"Some of this was your little 'Black Belt' friend. The other was an 'accident of sorts'. Daniel replied.

"Does this have to do with the money?" Mia asked. Daniel started walking closer and Reid stepped forward. "That's close enough", Reid stated.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your little girlfriend, or my wife really." Daniel said, trying to smirk.

"The annulment with through, Daniel. I'm not your wife anymore." Mia replied.

"How did you do that?" Daniel said incredulously. "Got a judge in your pocket?"

Reid smiled. "Actually, yeah. We do."

Daniel leaned against the railings of the entry way. "I never meant to hurt you." He said to Mia. "I just didn't know what else to do."

"I feel for you Daniel. I really do. But you're not my concern. This", she said, waving her hand back and forth between the two of them, "is not my concern. I don't want any parts of whatever you're mixed up in." Mia grabbed Reid's hand and turned toward the hotel door. "Take care of yourself, but leave me alone." Mia and Reid started walking in the door when Daniel spoke.

"But I love you." Daniel whispered.

Mia looked up at Reid and smiled. "No you don't", she said. "You love your status. You love your life. But you don't love me. I don't believe you ever did. Love would have made you stay. My appearance changed and you vanished. It changed again, and you came back. That's not love. That's lust. I'm looking for forever. For someone who sees me, inside first." She swung her hand in Reid's hand. "That's not you, Daniel."

Daniel looked up and smirked. "And it's him?" he said, gesturing to Reid. "This guy? The one that dresses like Doctor Who?"

Stepping outside for fresh air, Hotch looked over to the left as he viewed the scene in question. He stood back for a moment wanting to see Reid handle himself again like at the reception. I'll intervene if I need to, he thought. Hotch took out his cell and made a quick text. Within two minutes, Morgan, Rossi and JJ were outside the door, followed by Emily and Penelope lurking in the doorway.

"Doctor Who, huh?" Reid said smiling. "I always thought my style was closer to that of Dr. House, but hey…"

"This is not funny, Boy." Daniel said turning towards Mia. "Listen, we had something. You know we did. Just…" Reid stepped up closer to Daniel and blocked all view. When he spoke his jaw was clenched and his lips were tight. He face flushed red. Hotch was beginning to worry; he'd never seen Reid this angry before.

"Boy?" Reid hissed. "You dare call me a boy? I'm more of a man than you will ever be. I saw the footage from the chapel and the pictures. What kind of 'man' drugs a woman he supposedly 'loves'? What kind of man threatens her; puts his hands on her to hurt her? You're the boy. And you have", Reid looked down at his watch for emphasis, "less than two seconds to walk away, or you will crawl away, guaranteed."

Daniel tried to pull himself to his full height, but winced in pain as he tried to straighten up. "This is not over", he said.

Hotch and Rossi stepped forward and stood behind but sort of to the side of Reid. "See", Rossi said, "that's where you're wrong."

"Actually, this is over." Hotch said. "We're done here."

"You'll regret this, Mia!" Daniel yelled as he backed away.

Reid put his arm around Mia's waist and steered her to the doorway where his family was.

"Aww", Emily said. "I was looking forward to Reid knocking him out!" The team laughed as they headed inside and got ready to board the plane.

Half way back to Quantico, Hotch received a call.

"Hotchner." Judge Jameson came on.

"Aaron. I have some news that I'm not sure how to give you." Jameson said asking Hotch to hold.

Hotch sat up a little straighter and Rossi noticed and leaned forward. "What's up Aaron?"

"Jameson has news. I'm on hold."

"Aaron." Judge Jameson said coming back on line. "It's about Daniel Beck."

"The paperwork is OK, isn't it?" Hotch asked. "He didn't weasel out of it, did he?"

"I don't think the paperwork is necessary at this time." Jameson said.

"I don't understand", Hotch said.

"Aaron. Daniel Beck is dead." Jameson put him on hold again.

Rossi sat closer. "Dave. Daniel's dead."

"What?" Rossi said. "How'd that happen?"

Judge Jameson came back on. "Sorry for the interruptions, Aaron. But you understand…"

"I do. How did it happen?" Hotch asked.

"He was found this morning outside the Carlton Hotel in the back alley by the dumpster. He was beaten pretty badly, Aaron."

"Do we need to come back?"

"No." Judge James said. You guys were checked out and gone when this happened. We have surveillance of the beating and the dump. The guys made sure to be as inconspicuous as possible, but we still got people out looking. I turned it over to the Vegas P.D. Curtis is looking forward to the paperwork", he chuckled.

"I appreciate the heads up. Thank you", Hotch said.

"I told you that you'd be my first call. The annulment papers are still coming for Ms. Beck, now Ms. Rossi again. Those are still standing. They were filed while Daniel was still alive." Jameson said. "I've got to run. Safe flight, Aaron. My best to the team."

"Thank you. Our best as well." Hotch hung up the phone and Rossi looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Dead, Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. Found outside our hotel this morning by the dumpsters."

"They don't think…" Rossi started.

"No Dave. Reid and all of us are cleared. They have footage of the unsubs. And he was beaten pretty badly."

"Do we tell Mia?" Rossi asked.

"Eventually. But I think Reid needs to know first." Hotch leaned back and smiled. "Have you ever seen him that mad?"

Rossi laughed a bit. "Never. It's like he's The Hulk around Mia. His protective instincts are incredible."

"You know those two are in it for the long haul, even if they don't know it yet." Hotch said, settling in his seat.

"I couldn't think of a better match for Mia. And I already think of him as a son." Rossi settled in his seat. Suddenly a broad smile played across his face.

"What are you scheming over there, Rossi?" Hotch asked, with an interested look.

"I'll let you know soon, Aaron. I'm still in the planning stage." Rossi looked back over his should at a resting Reid and a sleeping Mia on his shoulder. This one should be relatively easy, he thought.

*coming back to Derek and Pen when we get back to Quantico. They have a mountain to overcome…good results on the other side though. Emily and Hotch finally go a honeymoon, but something happens while they're there…and JJ breaks down, and a surprise comes from it. Stay tuned! And as always love you guys! You keep me going. R&amp;R!"


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan dropped his bag on the sofa with a thud. "Baby Girl, I'm so glad we're finally home."

"Me too Puddin", Penelope said, running to the bathroom.

"Mama you OK?" Morgan called out from the other room.

"Yeah, probably just jet lagged", she answered. Penelope wiped her mouth. But I never throw up, she thought.

Seeing Derek asleep on the sofa, Penelope grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and gently spread it over him. "It's probably best", she whispered. "If I'm sick, I don't want you sick too." Penelope got online in the office and made a doctor's appt. "If I'm sick, I gotta hurry up and get over this", she mumbled.

The next morning, Penelope got dressed and ran out for her appt, leaving a note next to a still sleeping Morgan on the sofa. She smiled as she watched her husband sleep peacefully. The soft click of the door made Morgan stir and after about five minutes he got up and searched the house for Penelope.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan called, walking through the house. Coming back to the sofa, he looked down at the coffee table and saw the note.

_Hey Sug, _

_ I have a doc appt. this morning. _

_ Feeling a bit under the weather. _

_ I'll be back before you know it. _

_ -BG_

"OK." Morgan said laughing aloud as he put the note down and started to make breakfast.

Penelope sat on the doctor's table awaiting the blood and urine tests.

"Mrs. Morgan?" the doctor said. Penelope paused for a minute and then giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still getting used to being called that." Penelope said smiling.

"Not uncommon for newlyweds", the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Barton, and I have your results."

"Okey dokey", Penelope said. "What kind of medicine do I need to take?"

"Not medicine, really. Just prenatal vitamins. Those should suffice." Dr. Barton said.

"I'm sorry?" Penelope said.

"Mrs. Morgan…"

"Penelope, please", she said.

"Penelope. You're pregnant. Until we can get the ultrasound, which I want to schedule for next week, we really won't know how far along. But I'm guesstimating you're in your first trimester by the symptoms you're having and the level of hormones in your urine." Dr. Barton set the chart down on the counter. "Penelope?" he said.

Penelope sat there with the goofiest smile on her face. "I'm going to have a baby?"

Dr. Barton laughed softly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Penelope kicked her feet and squealed.

"I take it that this is good news?" Dr. Barton said, laughing.

He went over all the do's and don'ts with Penelope and sent her on her way.

"Thank you, Dr. Barton."

"No trouble", he said. "You can see Tracy at the reception desk for the prescription and she'll give you the email access portal for your home use.

Penelope got all the information from Tracy, stopped at the pharmacy to pick up the prenatal vitamins, and headed home.

"Sug?" Penelope said, calling out for Morgan. Penelope was met with silence and figuring he was out back, went to the office and sat at the computer. Pulling up the online portal, she reviewed her scheduled ultrasound, and checked on her progress and blood stats.

Morgan came in and shouted Penelope's name.

"In here!" Penelope said.

"Hey Baby Girl!" Morgan said kissing her cheek. "I was in the garage. How was the appt.?"

"It was good! I'm healthy and…"

"…good!" Morgan said interrupting her. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What's that Sugar Plum?" Penelope said, slightly bouncing in her chair.

"Hotch and Em will back soon and then we can take off for a few. I need some vacation time with my Goddess."

"That's sounds fun!" Penelope said. "Now about the doctor…"

"…great!" Morgan said, interrupting again and not really listening. "I was thinking a few days in Porta Vi Arta would be cool. What'd you say, Baby Girl? I think it's the perfect time. We're not tied down by anything. No kids or babies. I'm kind of glad too. Can you imagine us with babies right now?"

"Well, funny you should say…" Penelope started.

"…I know, right?" Morgan interjected. "I have to run the hardware store for more nails. But we can plan when I get back, OK?" Morgan kissed Penelope's cheek, grabbed his keys and headed out the door, leaving a misty-eyed and mortified Penelope in the desk chair.

JJ ran out of the doctor's office with tears running down her eyes. Leaning against her car, she fumbled with her keys until her phone rang.

"What's up, Pen?" JJ said, trying to steady her voice.

"I need you", Penelope said softly, trying to fight back tears.

"I need you too", JJ said, choking back her tears.

"Meet me at Bella's, Jayje. I'm heading out the door now", Penelope said, grabbing her keys and heading out the house.

"I'm on my way. I'm in the car", JJ said.

Penelope walked into Bella's and spotted JJ sitting in the corner sipping tea and visibly upset. Walking over to JJ, she immediately held out her arms for an embrace.

"This has been the day from hell", JJ said.

"Ditto", Penelope said, hugging JJ tighter. "You go first."

"I just came from the doctor. They found scar tissue on my fallopian tubes. Garcie, I can't have anymore babies." JJ dipped her head low.

"Oh, Honey." Penelope said, holding her hands across the table. "There's nothing they can do?"

"They can scrape the lining, but then that still only leaves me about a 45% chance of conceiving and carrying full term. Will is going to be devastated."

"I'm sorry Jayje." Penelope looked down, and tried to hold back her tears.

"Your turn." JJ said.

"Nope. I can't", Penelope said.

"Please. I'm going to fine." JJ said.

"Jayje. I'm", she paused, "pregnant." Penelope started to cry harder.

"Pen! That's amazing news!" She looked at her friend. "I'm OK. I'm happy for you!"

"I think we're the only ones." Penelope said.

"What?" JJ said. "What did Derek say?"

"I tried to tell him, but he kept interrupting me. He suggested a vacation. I believe his exact words were, 'We're not tied down by anything. No kids or babies. I'm kind of glad too. Can you imagine us with babies right now?'" Penelope ordered a tea and the waiter patted her should as he left.

"Oh, Sweetie." JJ took a sip. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. You know, Jayje, I was thinking", she said sipping her tea. You guys could do something amazing."

"Oh?" JJ said.

"You could adopt. I bet Will would be on board. Love is love, JJ. It doesn't matter if you carry the baby, as long you love them." Penelope looked down. "I didn't overstep, did I?"

JJ got up and hugged Penelope. "Not at all!" JJ exclaimed. "That's a great idea! I hope Will goes for it. I bet I can make him go for it!"

"Of course you can!" Penelope said, feeling a bit better. "You can bring it up over dinner. I think he'll be thrilled."

"Garcie", JJ said. "Derek doesn't know yet. You have to tell him."

"He doesn't want kids now. I'd just mess up all his plans." Penelope said. "For now, it looks like me and munchkin are on our own."

Rossi, sitting in the corner, grabbed his bag, left the small café and shook his head. He took out his cell.

"Derek, where are you?" he said.

"I'm home", Morgan replied. "What's up Rossi?"

"Stay put, I'm on my way. We need to talk", Rossi said, snapping his phone shut.

More coming…please R&amp;R!


	18. Chapter 18

Rossi made it to Morgan's house in no time. Knocking on the door, Rossi got no answer. He rounded the house to find Morgan in back of the house, hammering nails into a new dog house. Rossi came up behind him and pulled his ear buds out of his ears, startling Morgan.

"Man! You were about to be a victim." Morgan said, shaking off the initial feeling of being startled.

"So are you", Rossi said. "Where's Kitten?"

"I'm not sure. She was here when I left, but when I got back, no Baby Girl." Morgan said. "What's this about? Why do we need to talk so urgently?"

"Where was she when you left?" Rossi asked.

"The office", Morgan said. Rossi turned on his heels and went into to the house, leaving a stunned Morgan to follow him.

"What's going on Rossi?"

Rossi sat in the chair and touched the mouse. Instantly the computer came to life and the last page Penelope was on focused into view.

"Derek, you need to see this." Rossi stood up and let Derek have the chair. Morgan sat down and jumped back up instantly.

"Baby Girl's pregnant?" Morgan asked, with a giant smile on his face.

"I take it you're happy?" Rossi said.

"Of course I am!" He said. "My wife's having a baby!"

"I don't think that's the impression she got", Rossi said, walking out of the office.

"What do you mean? She hasn't even told me yet."

"She tried…" Rossi trailed off.

"How do you know? Did you talk to Penelope?" Morgan said following Rossi into the kitchen, and grabbing two beers form the 'fridge.

"No. I was at Bella's picking up a couple of scones and waiting on my coffee. I was sitting in the corner when I saw Kitten come in and sit with JJ. She's upset too." Seeing Morgan's face, he continued. "Not about you guys, another reason. I overheard Kitten telling JJ what you said. I believe it went something like, 'I'm kind of glad we have no babies. Can you imagine us with kids?'"

Morgan slammed down the beer on the counter. "Damn it." He muttered. He looked up at Rossi. "I didn't mean it like that. I've always wanted kids. Especially with my goddess. I was…"

"…stupid?" Rossi said, laughing. "It's fixable, Derek. But you do need to fix this, and soon. She thinks she's alone, and that telling you would ruin your plans. Her words, not mine."

Morgan came around the counter and gave Rossi a quick hug. "I got something in mind to fix this. Thanks for the advice, Man."

After Rossi left, Morgan showered and changed and started dinner. He fixed pasta and baked chicken with broccoli, one of Penelope's favorite meals. When he heard the key turn in the lock, he walked in from the kitchen to the living room carrying two sparkling waters.

"Baby Girl, I have missed you." Morgan said, kissing Penelope and handing her a Perrier.

"I missed you too, Hotstuff. And we should talk. I really need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Morgan said with a sly smile. "I fixed dinner."

"You did?" Penelope said. "That's so sweet of you."

After a leisurely dinner, a relaxed Penelope sat at the dinner table, feeling a little better than earlier.

"That was amazeballs, Chocolate Drop." She said.

"And it's not over. I made dessert!"

"You did not!" Penelope exclaimed. "When did you have time to bake?"

"OK, you got me. I picked up dessert. Cupcakes!" Morgan grabbed the white box from the counter and brought it over to Penelope. "Now you have to choose just one." Morgan opened the box in front of Penelope. Inside were two cupcakes, one in elaborate blues, and the other in bright pinks.

"I can't choose! They're both so wonderful looking." Penelope said, peering into the box.

"Is it safe to say then that whichever one we have will be perfectly wonderful?" Morgan said inching closer to Penelope's face.

"Hotstuff?" Penelope said.

"Something you want to tell me Baby Girl?" Morgan said cheesing in her face.

"How did you know?" Penelope said, dipping her head down.

"You left the doctor's portal up on the computer, and I had some insight from Rossi. He saw you and JJ at Bella's. No worries, your secret is safe until we announce it." Morgan said, crouching down in front of her.

"I tried to tell you…" Penelope started.

"…I know." Morgan said.

"But you kept interrupting me, like now." Penelope said. "You're OK with this? Because earlier you said…"

"I know what I said. And I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. I didn't mean it like that. Of course I'm OK with this! I'm thrilled! I was insensitive earlier. I want as many babies as you want to give me. I was just excited about getting away with my wife", he said hugging her and kissing her stomach. "But I'm just as happy staying her with her too."

Penelope laughed. "I can still travel, Hon!" Penelope hugged him back. I'm so happy. Thank you."

"For what, Goddess?" Morgan said.

"For making me a mommy." She said.

"Ditto, Mama. For making me a daddy."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ walked into the house and found Will reading a story to Henry.

"Hey Jayje. Just give me a minute to finish up", he said as he finished reading the story to a very sleepy Henry. "I missed you." He said pulling her into an embrace. "Where were you?"

"I had a doctor's appt. that kind of messed me up."

"Are you OK?" Will said, looking concerned.

"For the most part, yeah", JJ said. "I met up with Penelope for lunch and felt better, but it's still bugging me and I need to talk about it."

"Absolutely." Will took JJ by the hand to the kitchen and then grabbed milk from the 'fridge and cake from the counter. He set a piece of cake and milk in front of her.

"Talk sweetie." Will said, cutting into his cake.

"I'm not sure how to start." JJ said.

"At the beginning is always good." Will said.

"They found scarring on my fallopian tubes. A lot of it." She said, sighing. "I was going to the OBGYN to check that everything was OK. I wanted to surprise you and tell you I was ready. Ready to have another baby. But I can't. Even if they scrape away the scaring, the chances of me conceiving and carrying full term is low."

Will wasted no time coming around the counter and pulling JJ in a giant hug. "Are you physically OK?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fine." JJ answered. He hugged her tighter.

"That's all I care about." Will said.

"You're not disappointed in me?" JJ said, tears misting her eyes.

"Not at all! We have Henry. If he's what the good Lord wanted for us, then so be it. I'm satisfied."

"I actually have an idea", JJ said, wiping her eyes. "Actually it was Penelope's idea, and I'm wondering how you'd feel about it."

"What is it?" Will said.

"What if we adopt?" JJ said nervously.

"Jayje", Will started, "I think that's a great idea. We can give a child a chance that didn't have one."

"Oh Will!" JJ exclaimed.

"Why don't we go and start doing some research?" Will said, leading JJ to the bedroom.

"But the office is in the back…"JJ said, smiling.

"I know." Will said, slyly in his Louisianan drawl.

"Oh!" JJ said, following him into the bedroom.

*I feel like writing…R&amp;R please!*


	19. Chapter 19

Passing by the umpteenth pyramid, Hotch started to fan himself.

"Remind me again, why did we choose Cairo of all places to honeymoon?" Hotch asked.

"The history! The architecture!" Emily said. "There's so much to discover."

"Right now, I'd like to discover a shower and air conditioning." Hotch said, desperately looking for shade.

"Soon enough." Emily said, coming to hug Hotch.

"Ahh! No hugs! It's freaking hot!" Hotch said, playfully running away from Emily.

"Besides, there is another reason I wanted to come", Emily said.

"Oh?" Hotch said grabbing her behind and pulling her to bench under a shady tree.

"My mother told me when they did some genealogy tests long ago, that they found Egyptian blood in our line. I'm interested to see if I have roots here." Emily looked up. "I always thought my cheek bones and nose were very prominent."

"They're beautiful." Hotch said. "You're beautiful." He said, kissing her softly. "Emily, I feel I need to be upfront with you and tell you something. I don't want us to start off our marriage with secrets."

"OK. Is it that you're going to be instated as the new section chief?" Emily said, looking at him sideways.

"You know?" Hotch exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep", Emily said, laughing. "Also, Rossi can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Rossi?"

"Yeah", Emily said. "When I decided to come back, I had to go through channels. Rossi helped me out there. He knew they were considering you, so he helped me, uh us, get together while Cruz was still in play. Then if, or whether once we got together, my being back and us being together wouldn't be a problem."

"I see." Hotch said.

"You OK?" Emily said.

"You said 'if' we got together. Did you have doubts about us?" Hotch picked up her hands and held them.

"Not about us, or really about you." Emily answered. "But to be honest, I was starting to wonder when you were going to get off your duff and finally tell me how you felt." Emily got up from the bench they were sitting on under the shady tree and sauntered away.

"I'll show you who can get off their duff!" Hotch said, leaping off the bench and chasing Emily, picking her from behind and tickling her.

Reid woke up in strange surroundings. He sort of recognized the room, but not the furnishings. Reid slowed his breathing to keep from hyperventilating and focused on the room. It was bright with lots of vibrant colors, and lots of books. If he didn't know better, he would say it was his apartment, but couldn't remember the last he saw a Cabbage Patch Doll, let alone owned one.

"Morning, Sleepyhead", Mia said, bringing Reid a cup of coffee.

"Morning? I slept here?" Reid said, sitting up on the sofa.

"Yep. We sat up most of the night watching Dr. Who reruns and talking until you fell asleep on me. Literally." Mia said laughing.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop it! We had fun, and I fell asleep for a minute. When I woke up, you had turned over, so I gave you a blanket and went to bed. It was sweet." Mia sipped her coffee. "But now that you're up, I was wondering if we could have a conversation of sorts."

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Reid asked, tasting his coffee. "Any more cream?"

"You're what my mom used to call a 'Cream drinker with a splash of coffee'", Mia said laughing and adding cream to his cup. "Good?"

"Perfect."

"Now then. I know we haven't known each other long, and we haven't technically defined this, but after your mom's comments…" Mia trailed off.

"You want to know how I feel", Reid said. "Truth is it's confusing for me. I like you, well I more than like you. And everything happened so fast, and I find myself being so protective of you. I just…"

"…don't want to jump in head first?" Mia interjected. "I can understand that. But I'm already in head first and feet, and…"

"Really?" Reid turned sideways on the sofa to look at Mia better.

"Really. You fought for me, you protected me. You gave me comfort and we've technically slept together." Mia blushed and giggled slightly. "I mean you took me to see your mom."

"True." Reid said. "And I'm there too. Head first I mean. It's just, the last time I fell, she left."

"I know", Mia said quietly. "And no one will ever replace Maeve. But there is one thing I have learned over the years. The brave may not live long…"

"...but the cautious do not live at all." Reid put down his cup. "That's one of my favorite quotes."

"Mine too." Mia said, putting down her cup and sliding closer to Reid.

"Well", Reid said. "Since we've technically slept together, I say we make this official."

"Official?" Mia asked.

Reid took a deep breath. Just do it, he thought. Gently grabbing of both Mia's arms, he pulled her close to her, and looked her directly in her eyes.

"You're mine and I'm yours." Reid kissed her deeply, feeling Mia melt in his arms. When the kiss broke, Mia opened her eyes.

"You got it." Mia said, and kissed Reid again, leaning back on him into the sofa.

* a little short, but some big stuff is coming up. R&amp;R! Thanks for the love!*


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting by the pool, Emily suddenly sits up straight, and makes a run for the bathroom. Grabbing his cell, Hotch got up and followed her.

"Em?" Hotch called out. "Em? You OK?"

"I'm fine", Emily said, wiping her mouth after rinsing it out for the third time. Emily came out the bathroom considerably more flushed and a tinge on the green side.

"See?" Hotch said. "I think this heat is getting to you too. Maybe we should go back to the room for a while."

"I hate to agree with you, but maybe we should. But there was just one more pyramid I needed to see." Emily faced Hotch and pouted a bit.

"Nope. Don't use that face on me, Mrs. Hotchner." Hotch said, shaking his head. "It's hot and you're sick…"

"I feel ten times better just standing here with you." Emily said, smiling.

Hotch sighed. "Flattery will get you everywhere. OK, last one though."

"Last one", Emily said holding up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout." Hotch said laughing.

"I tried. But they kicked me out when they found out I was a girl."

Hotch grabbed Emily's hand, laughing as they made their way to the elevator. "Let's get dressed and get this pyramid over with. I don't like you sick."

"I'm fine. Nothing seltzer won't cure."

Standing outside the Great Pyramid of Giza, Emily whistled in awe. The tour group had already started and they had to run a little to catch up.

"Aaron, look! Descending stairs!" Emily grabbed his hand and tried to lead him to the stairway.

"They're roped off for a reason, Em", he said, trying to pull her back.

"But it's the "Queen's Chamber!"

"I thought that was a myth?" Hotch said. "Besides, we're not supposed to go down there, the myth said it's not finished."

"And _legend_ says that if you look upon the wall in the cavern, you can see your future. I'm going." Emily let go of Hotch's hand and started to descend the steps. Hotch literally had to run after to her to catch up.

"We don't have diplomatic…" Hotch stopped his speech as he entered the unfinished chamber. The walls were lined in beautiful gold finishes and accents and one wall completely a sheet of gold.

"This is amazing", Hotch said quietly.

"I told you." Emily walked to the wall with accents. "Aaron, come here."

"What is it?" Hotch said walking over.

"Who does this look like?" Emily pointed to a bust of an Egyptian woman near the wall of gold.

"If I didn't know better, I would say…"

"…me", Emily finished. She walked closer to the bust and leaned in.

"Be careful, Baby." Hotch said.

"She has my nose and face, Aaron. It's like looking into a mirror." Emily turned around and looked into wall of gold. "Legend says…"

"I say, we need to get out of here. We shouldn't be here."

"But I have to see this through, Aaron." Emily pleaded. "Legend says if you look into the wall of gold, with only a drop of Egyptian in your blood, you can see your future." Emily walked closer to the wall and gazed at her own reflection. She blinked, and the reflection's stomach started to grow larger, and small children appeared at her feet. She saw Hotch standing by her side and a small dog and cat chasing each other. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Emily blinked again and the vision left.

"What did you see?" Aaron said, looking into the wall with her.

"Nothing. You were right, let's get going." Emily turned her head and looked once more. A true reflection shone back and it patted her stomach and winked.

"I'm sorry you didn't see your future." Aaron said, leading her up the stairs and making sure the coast was clear.

"I didn't need to. I know my future. And it's with you." Emily held his hand as they walked out into the bright sunshine of the Giza necropolis. She looked back for a moment, wondering if she really saw what she saw, or if being in love with her husband made her see what she saw. She sighed softly and leaned into Hotch's hug. Either way, she thought, I'm still going to be incredibly happy.

Will and JJ sat in front of the director of the adoption agency nervous and excited. Two weeks of paperwork and interviews had gotten then to the final stage of the process.

"Mr. and Mrs…." Mr. Montoya started.

"Please, after all this time, I think we can be on first name basis." JJ said, smiling. "Jennifer and Will, please."

Mr. Montoya chuckled. "I do so many of these, that after a while, I get a robot-like flow going." He laughed again. "And Bill is fine with me too." He shuffled the papers on the desk. "Everything is in order, and the home visits and background checks were superb."

"Thank you", Will said. "We just try to be good people."

"You do an excellent job. The only thing that concerns me is the adjustment period." Bill looked up and saw the confusion on JJ's face.

"Adjustment period?" JJ asked.

"Just like when you bring a new-born home, although Abagail is not a newborn, there will be still a period where she needs to get used to her surroundings and her new family." Bill said.

"Oh that's no problem. I'm taking a maternity leave of sorts. I'll home for two months." JJ beamed at Will.

"And I've put in overtime so I'm taking my vacation at the same time." Will said.

"Looks like you guys have thought of it all. There is just one more week of investigation and Abagail will be ready to come home." Mr. Montoya put down the paper. "Any more questions?" he asked.

JJ smiled shyly. "Yes. Can we peek in on her one more time?"

Reid wiped his hands on his apron and answered the knock at the door.

"Am I early?" Mia asked, holding up a bottle of wine.

"A little, but that's OK." Reid took the bottle of wine and leaned over to kiss Mia. The quick kiss ended, and looking into her eyes, he pulled Mia into a deep embrace and kissed her again, with more passion.

"Wow." Mia breathed when the kiss broke. "I take it you're happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you." Reid said, stepping closer to her. For a moment they stood in an eye lock, smiling goofily and swinging their intertwined hands until the smoke detector started to beep uncontrollably.

"My chicken!" Reid exclaimed. Reid ran over to the oven, but it was a bit too late. The half chicken in the pan that meant to sear slightly was now a crispy, char-broiled color.

"I really can cook, I promise." Reid said, running water over the chicken in the sink to stop the smoke.

"I believe you", Mia said, stifling a giggle. "It's OK, honey."

"Honey?"

"Well, you need a pet name or a cute moniker. I thought honey would be OK." Mia put her forefinger to her temple mimicking the thought process. "Or how about Sweetie?"

Reid shook his head. "I never liked Sweetie." He looked her in her eyes. "I love it when you call me 'Spence'."

"Spence it is, then." Mia said, moving closer to him.

Reid swallowed hard. "So about dinner…"

Mia licked her lips slightly, causing an already growing bulge in Reid's pants to get larger. "I'm not really hungry", she breathed.

"We could watch a movie…" Reid's speech was cut off by Mia's very passionate kiss.

"Or not", Reid finished. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Mia nodded and linked his hand with hers and led him to his bedroom.

"How do we start this?" Reid said in between kisses, falling down on the bed with Mia.

"All I need to know is the answer to one question." Mia straddled him and looked him directly in the eye.

"What's that?" Reid said a little nervously.

"Do you want a good girl, or a bad girl?" Mia whispered.

Reid closed his eyes for a second and leaned his head back. When he opened them, he saw the woman he had fallen in love with and the woman he desperately needed.

"A bad girl." Reid answered.

"Done." Mia said. She took off her t-shirt and revealed a very lacy, black DD cup bra.

Reid found it very hard to lay still and when his pants could stretch no further, he moved his hands to unbuckle his belt.

"Let me, Dr. Reid." Mia said throatily.

A small moan escaped Reid's throat as she sat back on her legs and unbuckled his pants. Grabbing his waistband she began to tug his pants and boxers down when there was suddenly a very loud bang on the door.

"Maybe they'll go away", Mia said, continuing the tug and pull. The knocking continued and got louder.

"They're not going away", Reid said, frustrated.

Reid jumped out the bed, buckling his pants again, and headed for the front door. He looked over his shoulder at a very sexy and scantily clad Mia sitting in the middle of his bed, ready to be a 'bad girl'.

"Don't move. This will not take long." He quickly ran over and kissed her deeply, pinching her breast as he did. "I can be bad too", he said, smirking.

Reid made it to the door in record time and opened the door. On the other side stood a grinning Morgan and Penelope with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan said. "We've got news for you!"

Penelope looked at Reid's messed up hair, untidy clothes and smudged lipstick on his lips and cheeks and smiled.

"Hotstuff, perhaps we should go. I think we're interrupting." Penelope said, trying to move Morgan back out the door.

"But…" Morgan started.

"We can tell him tomorrow", Penelope said. She took her hand and pushed Morgan to the wall on the other side of the door.

"But Baby Girl, we drove all the way over here…"Morgan started to laugh. "OK, OK." He looked at very irritated Reid and sobered up a bit. "Sorry, Genius. Go get your groove on!" Morgan started walking down the hall laughing.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder. He's a bit, intoxicated." Penelope said.

"It's cool." Reid said, closing the door. "I really don't mean to be rude…"

"Oh right!" Penelope said. "Tomorrow."

"Right." Reid snapped the door shut. He flew back to his bedroom and saw his bed empty. "Mia?" he called out.

Mia stepped out the adjoining bathroom in one of Reid's shirts and nothing else. The shirt barely closed over her ample chest and just hit the underside of her full hips and butt.

"Where were we, Dr. Reid?" Mia said walking toward him, unbuttoning the straining buttons on the shirt.

"I believe you were being bad." Reid jumped out of his pants quick and grabbed Mia and threw her on the bed. "But I don't think I can wait for bad. That may be the next go 'round." Reid took his teeth the popped the last button, setting her beautiful body free for his eyes to feast on.

"This is going to be so fun." He breathed as he kissed her deeply.

*Thanks for sticking with the ride, guys! I'm having so much fun writing these two. Coming up, News for Emily and Hotch and JJ and Will JJ hit a small snag in the adoption. Please R&amp;R! Love you guys*


	21. Chapter 21

As the sunlight came peaking through the curtains in Mia's bedroom, Reid stretched and smiled. His dream last night was so real, so intense. He rolled over, and curly hair blocked his view.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Mia asked, turning to face him.

"I did." Reid studied her face. "Is this…"

"…real?" Mia said. "Very much so. But, yeah, I thought of it as a dream too. It was like, am I really…"

"…here?" Reid finished.

"You know, that's going to get old after a while." Mia said laughing.

Reid put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "No it's not. I will never get tired of you, finishing your sentences, or anything of the sort. I've never had this and I will never let it go." Reid kissed her softly and felt Mia melt against him.

"And I love when you do that", Reid said, kissing her again, pulling her on top of her.

"Last night was so much fun." Mia said, looking down at Reid. "Who knew Dr. Reid had so many tricks up his sleeve?"

"What can I say? You bring out the animal in me! Grrr!" Reid rolled Mia over and straddled her.

"Hey! No fair! You said I could be the "bad girl" next time!" Mia said, giggling, as Reid nibbled her neck and kissed her forehead.

"I lied." He said, lifting her legs on his shoulders.

Morgan woke up to the sound of Penelope gargling for the umpteenth time.

"Baby Girl, do you even have anymore guts?" Morgan said, laughing to himself as he got out of bed.

"I don't think so", Penelope said, looking positively green. "This better be the healthiest kid alive, 'cause I'm super sick!" Penelope said.

Morgan came in the bathroom and hugged her from behind. "This will the most amazing kid ever", he said kissing her cheek. "And I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Aww, Sugar Puss, thank you." Penelope said. "And speaking of lucky…"

"Yeah, I think I owe Genius a call and apology."

"You totally embarrassed him." Penelope rinsed with mouthwash. "But did you see the hickies?"

"I did!" Morgan chuckled. "You can't miss 'em! He must have been having a really good time."

"I'm so happy for him. Couldn't have happened to a better guy." Penelope walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh really?" Morgan said with a raised eyebrow. "And what am I?"

"You, my darling husband, are all mine." Penelope sat down on the bed and motioned him to come over.

"Goddess, you sure?"

"I just want to massage those incredibly tense and beautiful muscles, and if it leads somewhere…"

"It always leads somewhere", Morgan said, laying on the bed, waiting for his massage. "But I'll try to control myself."

"But I won't let you", Penelope whispered to herself.

"So here she is." Bill picked up Abagail and handed her directly to JJ. Tears in her eyes, JJ held the 18 month old little girl in her arms, while she cooed and smiled.

"She's so beautiful." JJ said, trying not to cry.

"She's gorgeous", Will said, having a hard time choking back tears.

"This is where I leave you guys." Bill looked at the happy couple. "This is the reason I do what I do."

"Is that it? We can take her home?" JJ hugged the little girl as she played with JJ's hair.

"Well, yes. It's a little early, but I feel confident there will be no pitfalls. The mother was very young and signed over the papers at birth. Everything else checks out just fine." Bill stood and shooed them out the office. "Go. Enjoy being a family."

Will stood up and Henry, who had been standing in the corner, walked over to JJ.

"Momma, is she coming home with us now?" Henry walked tentatively closer to baby Abagail.

"Yes Baby, she is. Are you ready to be a big brother?"

"OK. Does she have to sleep in my room?"

JJ and Will looked at each other and laughed. "Is that what you were worried about, Champ?"

"I don't want to share, Dad", Henry said.

"She's going to have her own room", JJ said, reaching for Henry's hand. Henry brightened up quickly.

"OK. Let's take her home!" Henry looked up at Abagail and JJ lowered her to Henry's height. "Just don't mess up my stuff", he said as a whisper. Abagail looked at Henry and giggled. She reached for his hand and closed her chubby fingers around his thumb. "I like her, Momma." Henry said. Will picked up Henry and shaking Bill's hand once more, followed his family out into the summer day.

"Hurry up, Slow Poke!" Emily said, running through the airport to gate 34. "We're going to miss the flight!"

"Remind me", Hotch said, catching up with Emily and trying to catch his breath, "why we didn't take the jet?"

"Because", she said.

"Because what?" Hotch said, his eyes bearing into her.

"Just because", Emily said. She looked up at Hotch. "Alright, fine! You win! I didn't want special treatment. Now that I'm back and you're Section Chief, I didn't want to look like we using it for personal purposes." Emily stuck her bottom lip out.

"Nope. Not going to work", Hotch said, trying not to crack a smile. "While your intentions were admirable, either we leave earlier, or next time we're taking the jet. Waiting for you in the bathroom this morning took forever." Hotch saw the tears forming in Emily's eyes. "Come here." Hotch pulled Emily into his arms. "What going on with you? You're never this emotional."

"I know", Emily said. "And now I am. I'm just…"

"Becoming a wife." Hotch laughed as Emily playfully punched him the chest. "OK, I deserve that. Maybe we should see a doctor when we get back, just to make sure you didn't catch anything."

"Good idea." Emily hugged Hotch as they stood and waited for their boarding number to be called. Emily smiled to herself as she remembered the vision she saw in the golden wall. Nah, she thought to herself. She couldn't be. Or could she?

*I know it's short, but I wanted to get the happy out the way because there is some serious angst coming our way for more than one of the couples. And a revelation has someone's head reeling. And finally, our epilogue. Stay tuned! And as always, R&amp;R!*


	22. Chapter 22

JJ awoke to the sound of a baby crying and smiled. Will turned over and patted her leg sleepily. "I got her", he yawned.

JJ sat up in the bed. She never thought in a million years that the sound of a baby crying would be music to her ears. The last month had been a little challenging for baby Abby. Getting her to a normal sleep schedule and eating schedule was proving to be difficult, but JJ refused to complain. The hardest part was over, and now, whenever Abagail cried, it was because she was wet.

Will walked in with a dry Abagail in his arms and smiled. "She all yours, Mommy", he said as he handed her off to JJ. The doorbell rang and Will blew a kiss to his girls and he went to answer the door.

Will opened the door and saw a young lady of about 16 or 17 standing at his door and crying.

"Can I help you?" Will asked.

"You have my baby", the girl said. JJ rounded the corner with Abagail in her arms.

"Will, who is it?" JJ asked.

"I, I, I…" Will stammered.

"Can we help you?" JJ said.

"Kyra!" the girl said, reaching for Abagail. Abagail hung tightly to JJ and buried her head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but there must be some mistake. This is my daughter, and you need to leave." JJ started to close the door and the girl put her foot in the way.

"She has a birthmark, a Christmas tree, on her right thigh." The girl said.

JJ and Will looked at each other and the blood drained from their faces. "She's not yours, anymore", Will said, finding his voice. "You signed papers. This is all legal and we're done."

The girl looked at him through tears. "I was young. I was under, what you call, duress. My boyfriend told me I was ruining my life. I did what I thought was right. I was wrong."

JJ looked at her and hugged Abagail tighter. "I feel for you, I truly do, but there is nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry, but this conversation is over." JJ closed the door, tightly, and looked at Will. As he got his cell phone out to make a call, the house phone rang and JJ grabbed it.

"Hello"?

"Mrs. LaMontagne?" Bill spoke on the other line.

"Bill? We were just getting ready to call you. We just had a visitor…"

"I figured you would. Our records were broken into last night and yours was the only one missing. I'm assuming Rachel showed up?"

"Rachel? That's the girl's name? She never said." JJ said.

"Yes, Rachel Mathers. The birth mother. I'm very sorry she bothered you." Bill said.

"It's not your fault; your files were compromised." JJ looked at Will. "So what do we do now? She's claiming she gave her baby up under duress."

Bill was silent on the line for a while. "I suggest you get lawyer, just in case. I know that Will dabbled a bit in law, but it would be unwise for him to try to represent you." Bill sighed. "I'm again, so sorry."

"It's OK. We'll deal with it. Thank you, Bill." JJ hung up and hugged Will, still holding Abagail. "The records were compromised. We're going to need a lawyer."

The young girl stood on the outside of the door. "I tried to be nice. This ain't even over", she said to herself.

Emily sat in the doctor's office and swung her feet on the elevated patient seat. Hotch was still at the B.A.U., finishing paperwork but promised to meet her later for the results of her physical. Dr. Ranier walked in with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Hotchner?" Dr. Ranier said.

"Nauseated, but fine." Emily said.

"Well there is a good reason for that." Dr, Ranier said, pulling a sheet from her chart.

"Well I did just get back from my honeymoon in Cairo. I could have picked up a bug." Emily swung her feet back a forth on the gurney.

"Well, we checked your blood, Mrs. Hotchner…"

"Emily, please."

"Emily. And there were no foreign parasites. So I think we both know you're not 'sick'." Dr. Ranier looked sideways at Emily. "You know, don't you?"

"I had a feeling. You're going to think I'm weird…"

"No, I won't." Dr. Ranier said. "I hear all kinds of 'I knew I was pregnant' stories, and I'd love to add yours to the bunch."

"While I was in Egypt, I went to the Pyramids of Giza and ventured into the forbidden Queens tomb."

Dr. Ranier sat up a little straighter. "The one with the Golden Wall?"

"You know of it?" Emily said excitedly.

"Yeah. My wife went there with some of her friends about 5 yrs ago. Told me some cockamamie story about seeing her reflection in the wall and her being pregnant." Dr. Ranier shook his head. "I never believed it."

Emily smiled. "Does your wife have Egyptian in her heritage?"

"Yeah, but it's literally centuries ago." Dr. Ranier looked strangely at Emily.

"How old is you youngest child?" Emily said, stifling a chuckle.

"He's four and some months now. He'll be five in…Nah. You've go to be kidding."

Emily looked at him seriously. "I have Egyptian in my blood too. I didn't put a lot of stock into it, but I did see my reflection in the Golden Wall. And I did see myself pregnant."

Dr. Ranier looked incredulously at Emily. "This can't be possible."

"Doctor, I have no idea if it works or not. Perhaps it's an old wall that tricks us into seeing our dreams. Your wife wanted kids. I want children with my husband. Perhaps it was just an old wives tale come to life." Emily smiled. "How far along am I?"

"We need to get to you to ultrasound to find out", Dr. Ranier said, absentmindedly. "I need to call my wife."

Morgan and Penelope sat the table with Reid while he waited for Mia to show.

"So Rossi told you?" Morgan asked, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, and I'm just not sure how to break it to Mia. I mean, I'm sure she's over him, but the residual shock…"

"It was a shock to me; we were just there not to long ago." Penelope said, picking up her water.

"I need to apologize to you", Morgan said.

"It's cool, Derek", Reid said, slightly blushing. "We made up for lost time."

Mia joined them at the table and noticed Spencer blushing.

"What did you say to my Spence?" she said, smiling. "He doesn't turn that shade that often."

"I was just apologizing to him for interrupting you guys the other night", Morgan said, chuckling.

"It's OK", Mia said. "We made up for lost time."

"You guys are really in sync!" Penelope said. "He said the same thing!"

"OK, so what was so important that you had to come banging on my door at 9 pm at night?" Reid asked.

Morgan looked at Penelope and smiled.

"No!" Mia said.

"Yes!" Penelope screamed.

"Oh that's so wonderful!" Mia exclaimed. She gave Penelope a hug. "When?"

"Wait! What?" Reid said.

Mia tsked her tongue at Reid. "She's pregnant!"

"Oh!" Reid said. "Oh now I feel bad."

"Why, Boy Wonder?" Penelope said.

"I should have let you in." Reid said with a sigh.

"No you shouldn't have!" Mia, Morgan and Penelope said together. Together the group erupted in laughter.

"What are you due?" Mia said, sipping her water.

"In 6 months. I'm so excited I can barely sleep at night", she said.

"I bet!" Mia said. "When you're ready, I'd love to decorate the nursery. Free of charge of course."

"Mia! That's so sweet! Thank you!" Penelope gushed.

"Pish tosh!" Mia said. "It's the lease I can do. And I'm more than happy to do so." Mia's phone rang from inside her purse. "Pardon me, guys." She said.

"Ahoy, Ahoy!" Mia answered as she got up from the table.

"Pretty Boy, she's…"Morgan started.

"Adorable, sweet, kind, lovable, sexy…"Penelope finished.

"Yes. All of that", Morgan said. "You hit the jackpot. She's another Goddess", Morgan said, kissing Penelope hand.

"I agree", Reid said looking at Mia taking her call by the window. "What do you think of us getting…"

"Engaged?" Penelope said, almost jumping out of her chair." "It's incredible!"

"Wait, Princess. He hasn't asked her yet." Morgan turned to Reid. "I can see the bell and whistles going off in her head. She's already planning your honeymoon."

"I just can't see myself without her, you know?" Reid said. Mia walked back over to the table in a daze.

"Mia, is everything OK?" Reid said.

"You will never, ever in a million years guess who that was." Mia said.

"Who?" Penelope asked.

"David Tutera." Mia said, dropping her phone on the table.

Penelope screamed with a high note that made the whole restaurant take notice. "You're kidding!" she squealed.

"No. I'm not. David Tutera was on my phone." Mia turned to Reid. 'He heard me say, 'Ahoy, Ahoy'!"

"OK, Mama, fill us in", Morgan said. "Who is this David Tutu…"

"Tutera", Mia said. "And he is only the biggest name in wedding planning and design ever!"

"Oh!" Reid said. "He did My Fair Wedding".

"Exactly!" Penelope said. "Wait, why was he calling you?"

"He saw some of my work on the Upper East Side in Manhattan a year back. Said the Humphries's were so pleased that they decided to write a column on me in Society Today. David saw it and found me", Mia said in awe.

"So what does this mean?" Reid said.

"He offered me a job in New York as Director of Design", Mia said. "I still can't believe this is happening. Especially after how this morning started."

"What happened this morning?" Reid said.

"Well, to be frank, I was mad at you. I found out about Daniel." Mia said.

"I'm so sorry", Reid said. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"I figured as much, which is why the anger didn't stay very long. But I was kind of bummed. I mean, it was a bit surreal. Even though he was a creep, his mother was a gem and I felt bad for her", Mia said.

Morgan looked over at Reid and mouthed 'New York'?

Reid mouthed, 'I know!'

"I truly have a lot to think about. I just got here. I'm doing very well in Virginia. And I'm happy. But this…"Mia stammered.

"Is a chance of a lifetime…", Reid finished, picking up his coffee.

*Uh oh….trouble's brewing. More stuff coming up…but I promise happier times too. Stay tuned! And as always R&amp;R!*


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi Susan", JJ said, embracing her in a hug. "How have you been?"

Susan hugged JJ and went to give Will a hug. "I've been OK, I really have." She looked over at Henry. "You've gotten big!" she said to Henry.

"I'm getting tall like my daddy!" Henry said. "Did you see my new sister?"

"I sure did!" Susan said, waving at Abagail. The little girl squirmed in JJ's arms and giggled. "She seems really adjusted, Jayje.'"

"She really is. She loves the team and her daycare. I was so lucky; I got her in same one with Henry." JJ put Abagail down and she toddled over to the corner with Henry where a few toys and books were scrambled.

"He's so good with her", Susan said.

"Yeah, he is", Will said. "Especially after he warned her not mess up his stuff." Will said laughing.

"And after he made sure she'd have her own room." JJ said. Susan joined in the laughter.

"OK, so I got a little of this on the phone. Tell me this story, again." Susan said, grabbing her legal pad. JJ proceeded to tell Susan the details of Rachel coming to house, and produced all the paperwork from the last few weeks from the adoption agency and the courts.

"This is an open and shut case, Guys", Susan said. "Unless she can truly prove duress, and I mean really prove it; we're talking pictures, videos, or interviews, she doesn't have a leg to stand on."

Will and JJ took a collective sigh of relief. "Should we have a back up plan?" JJ asked.

"Absolutely. I'm already jotting down some things. I'm going to do interviews and look at school records as well as medical records. If anything we can go the 'unfit mother' route. But if anything, I'd like to use that as a last resort. I don't really like to break people down like that. This is a young girl's life we're talking about. Even if she has made some mistakes, she deserves a chance to right her wrongs. But make no mistake; I will nail her if I have to." Susan shuffled some papers. "I'll get started with the paperwork tomorrow morning and I'll call you when the court date comes. Just try not to worry. I'll handle everything."

"Thank you so much, Susan!" JJ said, hugging her.

"Hey, what are sorority sisters for?" Susan said. "I'm just glad I could help." She hugged Will. "Take care of my girl", she said.

"I most definitely will", Will said, gathering the kids.

Three weeks later, the team sat in the court room as Judge Colson sat on the bench and looked at the papers in front of him.

"Counselor?" the judge said, said looking at the opposing counsel.

"Your Honor?" Counselor Jedson said.

"Why are we here? This case was brought before me last week and I'm pretty sure I dismissed it with full custody to the LaMontagne's." The judge said.

"You did, Your Honor, but we have a witness now and we're granted continuance on the fact that we can now produce a witness for our case." Jedson said.

"You're trying my patience", Judge Colson said. "I specifically asked they be no continuances." He held his head in his hands. "Proceed, Counsel. And with caution. I'm a very busy man."

"Yes, Your Honor. We call to the stand, Sandra Mathers, Rachel's mother."

"I thought she was dead?" JJ said, to Susan.

"So did I", Susan said, searching her papers. "That's what Mr. Montoya's papers said. Objection, Your Honor."

"On what grounds, Counsel?"

"On the grounds, Your Honor, that the Plaintiff's mother is known to be deceased. We have no proof of who the witness is."

"Approach the bench, Counsels."

Susan and Mr. Jedson approached the bench. The judge looked down at the both of them. "Susan, what is this about?" Judge Colson said.

"According to Mr. Montoya's paperwork, the Plaintiff marked that her parents, both mother and father were deceased. According to her, she lived off and on with an uncle in D.C. and a halfway house here in Virginia." Susan read.

"Jedson?" the judge rounded.

"Your Honor, we have proof that this woman is indeed Rachel's mother, and that she has been taking care of her. We intend to prove that her boyfriend did indeed put Rachel under duress and intentionally falsified her paperwork in order to help in aiding to give up the child that Rachel never intended to give up", Jedson said.

The judge sighed. "Proceed. But I'm warning you, Mr. Jedson…"

"Yes, Your Honor." Jedson answered.

"Your Honor", Susan said. "Are you really going to let him proceed?"

"I have no choice, Counsel", the judge said. "If he can provide court documented proof, I must let him proceed." He lowered his voice a bit. "I respect you, Susan. You're a great attorney, but please don't question my judgment in my courtroom again."

"My apologies, Your Honor", Susan said.

"Counsel, you may proceed." Judge Colson said, looking at Jedson.

After a grueling half hour of examining the witness, Susan got up to cross-examine.

"Mrs. Mathers?" Susan said. "You are indeed Rachel's mother?"

"Yes", the witness said.

"And you how old were you when you gave birth to her? You look awfully young." Susan said.

"I was 18. As if that's really your business", the witness said.

"Counsel, please remind your witness that her attitude will not be tolerated in my court room." Judge Colson said.

"I'm sorry", the witness said. "I was 18. I was young, like Rachel."

"And in what year did you give birth?" Susan said.

"Objection, Your Honor." Jedson said.

"On what grounds?" Susan said, facing Jedson.

"You're badgering my witness. You're asking general knowledge questions that are already established."

"Are they? For all we know, this woman could have falsified her documents as well. I'm establishing if this indeed a credible witness. I mean, it's really not badgering. If she is indeed her mother, she should have no problem answering these questions." Susan said, smirking slightly.

"I'll allow it", Judge Colson said. "But tread lightly, Counsel."

"Yes, Your Honor." Susan answered. "What year, Ma'am?"

"Um, 1990." The witness said. "I gave birth to Rachel in 1990." Jedson hung his head.

" 1990, you say. So that would make Rachel 25 now. But according to her school records which were verified by her doctor and the school corporation, Rachel was born in 1998, making her 17."

"I mean to say 1998. I'm just a little upset." The witness said nervously.

"I can understand that." Susan said.

Penelope looked at Reid and smiled. "She's good."

"Yes she is", Reid answered.

"What school is Rachel enrolled in, _Mrs. Mathers_?" Susan said.

"Lincoln?" she answered/asked.

"Wrong again, Darling." Susan said.

"It seems", Judge Colson said, "you're facing perjury, so I suggest you tell us who you really are before this court holds you in contempt."

"Fine", the witness. "I'm Carol. Carol Lewis. I'm a friend, you could say, of Rachel's."

"And how well do you know Rachel?"

"We worked the streets together for a while, but not all that well. She paid me a hundred bucks to be her mama." Carol said.

"Counsels, approach the bench, now!" Judge Colson bellowed.

Susan went up to the bench with a slight smile on her face. Jedson looked as though he swallowed a cat.

"I thought", Judge Colson said, "you had court documented proof of this woman."

"I thought it was", Jedson said.

"You should check your facts better, Jedson", Susan said.

"Unless you have anything of substance, Counsel, I'm going to _permanently _dismiss this case with no appeals, and NO continuances. I am at my last wit, Counsel."

"Plaintiff respectfully requests a ten minute recess, Your Honor, so that we may gather ourselves." Jedson said with a worried look on his face.

"Alright. Ten minutes, and then I rule. Witness, you may step down. Court is adjourned for a ten minute recess, after which I will make my official and final ruling", he said stepping down and going into his chambers.

Penelope looked up from her phone and noticed Rachel and her boyfriend heading for the door. Silently, she followed them and hid behind a corner by the water fountain where they stood talking. She heard "the plan" from the boyfriend and quickly pulled out her phone and started video taping.

"Rachel, look. This is what we're going to do. That trick Carol pretty much lost you the case. So we're just going steal the kid." The boyfriend said.

"Look, we can get the money some other way. I'm not really trying to be down with stealing the baby", Rachel said. "We can just leave and go to Florida or something like we planned…"

"And how the hell are we supposed to get there with no money, Rachel? Man, you can be so stupid sometimes. It's fine, I'll do this. Even if I have to take them out." The boyfriend stumbled into Penelope as he stormed back into the courtroom. He looked Penelope up and down. "What the hell are you looking at?" he said, snidely.

Rachel followed and looked over at Penelope. "I'm sorry, he's just angry."

"You can do better", Penelope said, and tried to reach out for Rachel.

Rachel hung her head slightly. "No, I can't."

Morgan came out as Rachel was going in. "Mama, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look at this." She handed him her phone and Morgan looked at the video.

"I'll get this to Susan now", Morgan said.

Susan looked at the video and as soon as the bailiff said, "All rise", she stood.

"Your Honor, before your ruling, the defense would like to present on more piece of evidence."

"Counsel…"

"I understand, Your Honor, but this might help someone in this court room and also secure that this case will ever again see the light of day." Susan continued.

"I'll allow it", Judge Colson said.

"If it pleases the court, I need a television and an AV cord." Susan said.

The bailiff came back swiftly with a TV and the cord.

"This video", Susan stated, was taken on Mrs. Morgan's cell phone while on break. Mrs. Morgan, will you please take the stand?"

Penelope got up and took the stand and the oath and sat down.

"Mrs. Morgan, you took the video in question?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Penelope answered.

Will and JJ looked on at the scene confused. "What video?" JJ mouthed to Morgan.

"You'll see," he said, smiling.

"And why did you take the video?" Susan asked.

"I saw Rachel and her boyfriend talking in whispers in the back there before they went out into the hall way. I followed, stopped to get some water and heard the boyfriend say "plan", so I quickly got out my phone and took video." Penelope said.

"Objection", Jedson said. "My client was filmed without her permission."

"Actually', Penelope said. "They were in a public place, talking at a normal decibel. The law clearly states that all video taken in public places in admissible in a court of law."

"Sustained", the judge said. "Nicely said, Mrs. Morgan."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"Mrs. Morgan, what's on the video?" Susan asked.

"Rachel's boyfriend is plotting and planning to steal the baby for money and Rachel not agreeing to it."

Susan grabbed the phone. "And now entering into evidence, the video taped by Mrs. Morgan." Susan pressed play and the scene played for the whole court room.

Rachel's boyfriend shot daggers at Penelope as she walked back to her seat. The judge got ready to rule.

"It's a shame and disgrace that I had to try this case twice, when it should have never seen the inside of this courtroom. Ms. Mathers, in the future, I do hope you pick your significant others better. I find for the defendants and that the adoption be permanent. I do not want to see this case before me ever again."

He looked over at the bailiff who left his stand and went to Rachel's boyfriend and put him in handcuffs.

"Pending the authenticity of the video, I'm holding Eric Acer in contempt until he is charged with conspiracy. I suggest you get a good lawyer, Mr. Acer. You're going to need it. Ms. Mathers, I am strongly urging you to go into a rehab center. I believe you can do so much better than this. Ms. Lewis has already been taken into custody for perjury. You have you whole life in front of you. Chose more wisely Young Lady. Case dismissed." The judge banged his gavel and the team cheered and hugged each other.

"Thanks, Pen", JJ said through tears.

"Anytime." Penelope said, hugging her back.

The team left the court room and Rachel caught up with Penelope.

"You really think I can do better?" she said, though tears. JJ stopped and turned to join Penelope.

"Yes, you can", JJ said. "This doesn't have to be the end."

Penelope dug in her purse and handed her a card.

"Grace Dawson?" Rachel said.

"I lost both of my parents, too. My life spiraled out of control and I landed somewhere I didn't want or need to be. Call her. She helped me. She can help you too." She hugged Rachel. JJ looked at her and hugged her too.

"Thank you for loving her enough to give her me." JJ said through whispered tears.

Rachel hugged JJ back tightly. "I'm glad she has a mom like you. I used to."

Rachel wiped her eyes and sprinted from the courthouse with the card in her hand. "Here's to a new life", she said, stepping out into the sun.


	24. Chapter 24

Emily and Jack came in from shopping and started to put away groceries.

"Hey Buddy, I'm going to finish put away the groceries if you'll draw me a picture?" Emily said.

"Sure Mom!" Jack said, running to his room to grab his supplies.

Emily put away the milk and wiped away a small tear. "That kid", she said smiling and patting her stomach. "And soon you call me that too."

The phone rang and Emily answered.

"Hello?" Emily answered. "Hey Jayje! I'm sorry I couldn't be there at the second hearing but I heard Pen saved the day!"

"Yeah, she did", JJ said. "She also helped Rachel out a lot. I feel for that girl, Em."

"I know", Emily said. "But you can't save someone that doesn't want to be saved, JJ."

"But that's just it, I think she does. She's really a good kid, just lost and misguided. But enough about me. Have you told Hotch that you're pregnant?"

"Nope. Only you and Penelope know. Which means that Morgan, Reid and Rossi know, when means my whole team knows except my husband", Emily said.

"What's the hold up?" JJ said.

Emily walked past Jack and ruffled his hair as she went into the bedroom. Jack waited for her to close the door, and then lay down at the floor and listened.

"I just don't know how to tell him", Emily said. "I mean, we just got married, and we're settling into this nice routine, and Jack is so happy and doing well. I mean, how do I say: I'm going to have a baby?"

"Just like that, Em", JJ said. A glass broke in the background and Abagail started to cry. "I gotta go, Em. Mommy duty. Good luck, and tell me how it goes!"

"I will, Jayje!" Emily said goodbye and hung up. Jack scurried off the floor by the door and went back to his drawing.

"I'm getting a baby brother!" he said excited to himself, as he started a new drawing.

Hotch came in and dropped his briefcase on the sofa. He looked over and saw Jack coloring a picture and putting blue glitter all over it.

"Whatcha drawing, buddy?" Hotch said, looking over his shoulder.

"A picture for my baby brother", Jack said, matter-of-factly.

"What baby brother?" Hotch said, bending down closer to Jack.

"The one Mom is having; the one she doesn't know how to tell you about", Jack said. Jack covered his mouth and looked sad. "Oops. I'm sorry, it think it was supposed to be a secret."

Hotch kissed his son's head. "Don't worry buddy, it's OK. This secret you can tell."

Jack looked up at Hotch and smiled. "OK, I'm going to finish my picture."

"OK, and I'm going to find Mom." Hotch said, standing up.

"She's in the bedroom", Jack said, humming a tune and drawing.

Hotch went to the bedroom and stopped outside the door.

"I wonder how I should play this?" he whispered. He could go in really happy and tell her he knows, or he could play hard ball. "Hard ball it is", Hotch said quietly, with a smirk.

"Emily", he said, knocking on the door and pushing it open.

"Hey Aaron", Emily said, kissing his lightly on the cheek. "I was just putting away some laundry. How was your day…?"

"My day?" Hotch said. "My day was, in a word, crazy. The Bureau was withholding pertinent information from me on a case. Info that I needed. Do you know how frustrating that is?" Hotch said, trying not to crack a smile.

"Oh man, that's horrible." Emily said sheepishly. "Aaron maybe we should…"

"I mean, if there is something I need to know, people should just tell me." Hotch said continuing and talking louder.

"I agree", Emily said. "Which is why I need to tell you…"

"I mean, why keep secrets!" Aaron said, almost yelling. "I can't stand secrets, it's so…"

"Aaron Hotchner, I pregnant!" Emily yelled.

"I know", Hotch said quietly, smiling at her.

"You know?" Emily asked. "How did you…"

"Jack told me."

"That little sneak", Emily said, laughing slightly. "No cookies for him. Now why did you put me through this?"

"To show you, Mrs. Hotchner, that we don't keep secrets in the house or in the family", he said hugging her close.

"I didn't know how to tell you", Emily said, burying her head in his chest.

"Did you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"I…there's so much going on, I…" Emily stammered.

"Em, there is always going to be so much going on. Always. That's what makes little moments like these amazing." He kissed her forehead. "I'm ecstatic! "We're having a baby!" Hotch picked Emily up and twirled her around slightly. A small knock came at the door.

"I'm finished, Mom!" Jack stated.

Emily and Hotch looked at the drawing. It was Hotch and Emily standing in front of a hospital with Jack holding blue balloons with blue glitter everywhere and Emily holding a baby wrapped in blue blankets.

"And this is my baby brother", Jack said, point to the bundle in Emily's arms.

"How do you know it's a boy, Jack? We don't even know yet" Emily said.

"I just know", Jack stated.

"How about this?" Hotch said. "How about we don't find out? We let it be a surprise?"

"I'm OK, with that. Jack?" Emily said.

"OK", he said heading back to his play area. "But I already know it's a boy."

Emily and Hotch smiled at each other as Hotch pulled out his cell.

"Rossi?" Hotch said as he answered the phone.

"What date?" Rossi said chuckling.

"What do you mean what date?"

"What date do you want to book the garden for the party? JJ and Will have got the 30th planned for their celebration, although I spoke to JJ and she said she's willing to share."

Hotch turned to Emily. "Rossi knows?"

"Well…" Emily started. "I only told JJ and Pen…"

"So the whole team knows", Hotch said shaking his head and laughing. "The 30th is fine, Rossi."

"Good", he said. "It's already done. Do we know the sex?"

"We want to be surprised, although Jack is certain it's a boy", Hotch said.

"And you don't think so?" Rossi asked.

"I'm thinking girl", he said pulling Emily into a hug.

"I'm with the kid. I'm thinking boy. But if you're sure, care to place a wager?"

"Done." Hotch. "Same as the last time?"

"You got it. See you soon." Rossi hung up and smiled. "At this rate, Hotch is going to pay my next house note", he said laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

"You don't want me to go, do you?" Mia said, as she got dressed in Reid's bedroom.

"There is no right answer to this question, Mia", Reid said. "I want you to be happy."

"But I want to know what you think", Mia said.

Reid turned to her and put down his crossword puzzle. "I don't like long distance relationships. I've seen them burn bright and fizzle fast. But I'm not going to stop you from going." He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "This truly is a golden opportunity and we don't know how long the window will stay open on this."

"But how long is our window?" Mia said, sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere. It may take some adjustment, but I'm not going anywhere." Reid kissed her forehead. He went to the drawer. "I have something for you. For good luck and love."

"Love?" Mia said, sitting down.

"Yes. Love. I love you, Mia." Reid said sitting down next to her.

"That's..." Mia choked, "that's the first time you've admittedly said it out loud."

"I wanted to make sure it was special when I said it. Like at a fancy dinner or something. But then I realized, you're special all the time. And I love you. All the time." Reid leaned in and kissed her softly. "Here." He handed her a box with a red ribbon.

"I love you too, Spence. So much", Mia said taking the box. She went to open and Reid stopped her.

"No. Don't open it. Not now. Wait until you finish the interview. Then open it. Please." Reid stood up. "You better hurry up; you have a train to catch."

Mia sat on the train headed to Manhattan, New York, thinking about Reid. She was finally happy, in a good, healthy relationship. He career was at an all time high and this really was an opportunity of a lifetime. Still, all she wanted to do was head back to Reid's and cuddle in his arms. The conductor called for her stop. Mia got off the train, walked three blocks and stood in front of the building where David Tutera's office. She got off the elevator on the 19th floor where the receptionist directed her to and paced in front of David's door. She pulled out the small box Reid had given her and toyed with it in her hand when the door opened.

"Ms. Rossi?" David said opening his door.

"Mr. Tutera." Mia said extending her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We don't shake here, Miss Missy", David said, pulling her into a hug. He let her go and looked in her face earnestly. "You're not here", he said.

"Excuse me?" Mia said.

"You're not here. I mean your mind is a mile away. And I'm going to guess it's with whomever gave you that box you're not opening", David said smiling. "C'mon, let's go in my office. Can I get you anything?"

Mia sniffed. "No. I'm good."

"Uh huh", David said. "Tell me."

Mia didn't waste anytime in going into the story of her and Reid, how he saved her, and how she was happy with him and how he finally told her this morning that he loved her.

"You lucky girl", David said. "Most of us are still searching for that." He kept his eye on the box in her hand as he spoke. "I'm not going to lie, you're credentials are amazing. I need you on my team; I think we could do extraordinary things together." He paused. "Open it."

"But he said to wait until the interview was over." Mia said.

"OK, It's officially over", David said with a smile. You're hired. Now open it."

Mia laughed quietly and took the ribbon off the box. When she opened it, she gasped.

"Is it a ring? Tell me it's a ring!" David said squealing.

Laughing, Mia took the locket necklace out of the box. She opened it and on the left side there a picture of Reid and his mom. On the right side there was a picture of Mia and her mom. Both pictures were taken when they were very young. Tears started to pour from her cheeks.

"He's…"she cried, "so thoughtful." Mia said through tears. "Our mothers are both in facilities… and we share… we were the ones…" Mia covered her face unable to speak anymore.

David came around and took the necklace and put it around her neck. Mia turned around and looked at David. "I have to respectfully decline. I need to go."

David smiled. "I'm sorry, I do not accept declines. But I do except transfers."

"Transfers?" Mia said, wiping her eyes.

"Transfers. Officially, you are hired on in my New York office. You position begins two months from today." He smiled at her. "That's when the Virginia office in Springfield opens. I want you to run it."

"Are you serious?" Mia said, jumping out of her seat. "I'm a blubbering mess and you're hiring me and letting run my own division office?"

"You're not a blubbering mess. You have vision and heart. You care about your clients." David sat down behind desk and Mia followed suit. "I've seen your work. I was actually at the Humphrey wedding. And I saw what you did with the Von Claire's. Those were some very hard to please clients, and they did nothing but rave about you. If you can do that, you can run my VA office. You'd still have your own business, and it can extend off of my company. So you could still do your own planning, but you'd have a team, actually three teams and you can take care of the southern most parts of the area. So what do you say?"

Mia stood, and walked around to his side of the desk and hugged him. "I say yes! You got yourself a division director!"

"Good", David said. "You got a little time? I'd like you to consult with me on this wedding I'm doing this weekend. It won't take long; I just want to run a design by you."

"You bet I do!" Mia said. They left his office and walked down the hall.

"Monday, I want you back here at 9am. We have some paperwork to do and then you're free and clear until the office opening." David said.

Mia stopped and debated hugging him again. David looked at her and smiled.

"Go ahead", he said smiling. "Bring it in here", he said, holding his arms out.

The team met at Rossi's house to celebrate the Hotchner's baby news and JJ and Will's victory in court. Reid stood over by the fireplace in a slight funk, nursing a drink. Mia came in and tapped him softly on the arm.

"Hey Handsome. Can we go talk?" Mia said.

"Sure", Reid said, following her into the garden.

"So I actually met with David Tutera today, not the interviewer." Mia said.

"Oh? And how did that go?" Reid said.

"Well. You're looking at the new Division Director for David's Virginia office." Mia said, saying the last part quietly.

"Well, OK. Congrats. You're going to do so…wait, what?" Reid said. "Did you say Virginia office?"

"I did", Mia said smiling.

"You're staying?" Reid said loudly, the team now standing at the patio doors looking out.

"Yes, I'm staying. After he made me open my necklace, which by the way I love, and I started blubbering…"

"You cried in front of David Tutera?" Reid said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah", Mia said. "And then he made me tell him our whole story…"

"You told him our story?"

"He can be very persuasive", Mia said laughing. "Then he hired me on the spot and told me he was transferring me to the new VA store he's opening in two months."

Reid hugged Mia tightly and yelled out loud.

"Who hoo!" Reid yelped.

"And get this!" Mia said, shouting too. "I get to keep my business and become a division of his. New business cards and everything!"

The team came outside and gathered around.

"OK, somebody wanna tell us what happened?" Rossi said.

Mia ran down the day's events and everyone cheered.

"We're celebrating so much tonight!" Penelope said. "This is incredible!

"Wait there's something else!" Mia said.

"More?" Morgan said.

"What else is there?" Emily said.

"I got to consult with him on a wedding he's doing this weekend!" Mia turned to Reid. "That's why I was late, Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?!" the team said in unison.

"She calls me Pumpkin; deal with it", Reid said smiling.

"I'm getting a byline on the credits for this wedding!" Mia said excitedly.

Hotch lifted his glass. "This has been one heck of a celebration!" he said. "Congrats everybody. Cheers!"

The team put their glasses in and said, "Cheers" in unison.

Rossi stood the back. He took out his phone and called his friend.

"Worked like a charm", Rossi said.

"I knew it would. Did the picture fit?" the friend said.

"Yep. Got her crying and everything. Wish I could take credit for the job thing, but there was no way I letting those two separate. They're just too good for each other." David smiled.

"So are we planning a wedding soon? I'd need to alert the authorities." The friend said laughing.

"Not yet. He's still got to ask. But I don't think it'll be too long. The ball is rolling. I'll keep you abreast." Rossi hung up with a goodbye. "Man, this is just too fun", he whispered to himself as he walked back over to his family laughing together.


	26. Chapter 26

Six months into her pregnancy, Penelope visited the doctor for a check up.

"How are we doing, Doc?" Penelope said, lying on the table during her ultrasound.

"Well, she's not as developed as I'd like her to be, but I think she's moving along very nicely."

"That's my girl", Penelope said, smiling. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm going to have to put you on bed rest, probably for the rest of the pregnancy", the doctor said. "I don't want to take the risk of putting any more stress on the baby."

"Anything you say, Doc", Penelope said. A knock on the door and Morgan announced himself.

"Sorry I'm late, Goddess. What'd I miss about our Princess?"

"I'll let the doctor tell you", Penelope said. The doctor proceeded to tell Morgan about the development being a little far behind and how bed rest would be a good option to help the development.

"I'll make sure she does nothing", Moran said, helping Penelope sit up.

"Oh she can do some things", the doctor said with a chuckle. "But nothing too strenuous. First babies are notorious for being early, and I want her as developed as possible; full term if we can get it."

Morgan and Penelope left the doctor's office and headed towards Bella's to grab something to eat.

"Again?" Morgan said laughing.

"Baby wants a scone", Penelope laughed. "I know you're worried, Chocolate Drop." Penelope said. "And I will be careful. I'm not going to do anything strenuous."

"I know, because from this moment on I'm on 'leave' with you."

"Uh, no." Penelope said, stopping in her tracks. "I'm not going on leave."

"Oh yes you are!" Morgan said. "Baby Girl, I hardly ever put my foot down, but I'm exercising that right now." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You may not be in the field with us all the time, but you feel for us. You see the same horrors and pain we see and it affects you."

Penelope started to interrupt, but Morgan shut her down.

"You cry for us. You scream with us. And all of that is stress. And usually I'm OK, but when I get bad, you bring me back from the edge. And I can usually do the same for you. But this", Morgan placed a hand on her stomach and bent to kiss it, "is not a risk I'm willing to take." He stood and kissed Penelope. "I will not take chances with either of my Baby Girls, period."

Penelope looked into his eyes and saw so much love it hurt her heart. She knew he only wanted what was best her and their child and how could she argue with that?

"OK, Hotstuff", she said with a sigh. "I'm on leave. But I don't see why you should be on leave, too. I don't want to halt your life."

"We'll talk to Momma; maybe she can come down for a little while." Morgan grabbed his cell.

"Oooh Fran time!" Penelope said, getting ready to bounce up and down when Morgan gave her a stern look.

"See why you need constant supervision?" Morgan said smiling as his mom answered the phone.

"Hi Son, when does my flight leave?"

"Ma? What flight?" Morgan said.

"C'mon, we know why you called. You need me!" Fran said laughing.

"Wanna come for a visit? Penelope is going on bed rest/leave and she could use your company." Morgan said.

"Wanna know a secret?" Fran said slyly.

"Uh oh." Morgan braced himself. "What is it Momma?"

"I'm kinda already here", Fran said tentatively.

"How?" Morgan said excitedly. Penelope mouthed "What?" Morgan held his hand over the receiver part of the phone. "She's already here."

"How?" Penelope asked.

"Guess", Morgan said, cracking a smile.

"Rossi is such a smooth talker" Penelope said winking her eye.

"Something tells me that he didn't have to do too much smooth talking." Morgan said. He removed his hand. "Where are you?" he asked.

"At Dave's", Fran said.

"Since when is Agent Rossi, Dave?" Morgan said chuckling inwardly. He knew his mom and Rossi were feeling each other. Cute or not, he needed to give her a hard time. "We're grabbing a scone at Bella's and then we'll come get you."

"Oooh", Fran said. "Can you get me the heart shaped butter pecan one? Dave always…"

"Uh huh", we're talking when we get there", Morgan said. He hung up with a goodbye and beamed.

"Gum Drop, why are you giving her such a hard time?" Penelope asked. "They're adorable together."

"I agree. But as her son, it's my job. I'm happy for her, actually. It's been too long." Morgan grabbed Penelope's hand and led her into Bella's. "Let's get these scones and go see Mom", he said.

Rossi came out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went and bent over the bed and kissed Fran. "Did I hear you on the phone?"

Fran giggled as his beard tickled her while he kissed her. "Yes", she said laughing and playfully pushing him away. "Derek called. He was calling to invite me out, but I told him I was already here."

"You did?" Rossi said.

"Yeah. I think it's time, don't you?" Fran said standing up and wrapping her arms around Rossi.

"I just want him to be OK with this." Rossi said, kissing her softly. "You know how stubborn he can be." Rossi started walking Fran backwards towards the bed when the doorbell rang. He looked on the monitor. "They're here", he said mimicking the little girl from The Poltergeist.

Fran laughed and headed for the door. "You'd better get dressed, Lover", she said over her shoulder as she walked to the front door. Opening the door, She kissed Derek on the cheek and hugged Penelope.

"My babies!" she said.

Derek stood back and looked at his mother. She was absolutely glowing. She had a shorter, more modern haircut and was wearing a fitted dress with accent jewelry and diamond earrings.

"Fran, you look stunning!" Penelope said. Penelope leaned in and whispered. "Love looks good on you."

"Thank you, Honey", Fran said, linking arms with Derek as she walked towards the kitchen. "You guys want something to drink?" she asked as she went to cupboard for glasses.

"You look very at home, Ma", Morgan said, teasingly.

"I should hope so", Rossi said coming around the corner. "She's here enough."

Fran slapped her forehead and hung her head. "I didn't tell them yet. I hadn't gotten that far."

"Ooops", Rossi said.

Morgan crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "How long has this been going on, you two?"

Rossi inched a little closer to Fran. "Long enough for her to say yes, hopefully."

"Ma?" Morgan said.

"Oh. Dew Drop, stop teasing", Penelope said. "You're going to upset her."

Fran walked over to Morgan. "I was waiting to answer. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see how you'd feel."

Morgan uncrossed his arms and hugged his mother. "I love you, and Rossi is already like a father figure. I see no problem with this." He shot Rossi a look. "Be good to her."

"Absolutely." He said. "Son." He added.

"I like the sound of that", Morgan said. Rossi walked over to mother and son and took Fran's hand.

"Answer me, Babe." He said.

Fran watched as he put the ring on her finger. "Oh you know it's a yes!" she said and jumped into his arms. Penelope started cry tears of joy which quickly turned into tears of pain.

Morgan watched Penelope slump against the wall and slide down to the floor.

"Baby Girl!" he screamed as he ran to her side. Rossi called 911 and they rushed Penelope to Mercy Medical Emergency.

Morgan came out to the emergency room where his team and family sat nervously waiting news.

"Baby Girl went into labor early." Morgan noticed the look on Fran's face. "Don't worry Momma, it wasn't anything one thing. We had just come from the doctor and he warned us that first-timers can be early."

"How's Pen?" Emily said, worriedly.

"She OK. They gave her a sedative to help with the pain." Morgan said.

"And the baby?" JJ said.

"Our daughter is tiny. Really tiny", he said hanging his head. "She's not fully developed and in a incubator. She's a fighter though", he said wiping his eyes. "Her heart and lungs need to develop a little more, but the doctor is hopeful."

Fran ran to her son and hugged him tightly. Rossi joined in and before he knew it, his whole team, Mia, and the kids were surrounding him with love.

"I love you guys. I gotta get back to Baby Girl", Morgan said, sprinting off down the hall way.

The team came back as often as possible for the next 3 weeks, but Penelope and Derek never left their daughter's side.

"Camille is hanging in there", Morgan said, bringing Penelope coffee.

"I'm scared Sugar Plum, she's getting paler", Penelope said taking the coffee.

The doctor came in and checked Camille's monitors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, I need to be frank with you. Camille's blood pressure is way too low and her heart rate is really low. We're doing everything we can, but if she doesn't improve, she won't likely make it through the night", the doctor said.

Penelope started to cry and Morgan held her while she fell apart.

"I'm so sorry, folks. I hate this part of my job, I really do." The doctor put Camille's chart back and headed for the door. "Stay with her along as you want" he said softly as he walked out the room.

"Baby Girl…"

"I want to hold her", Penelope said, gathering herself. "If my child only has a few precious hours left on this earth, then they should be in my arms."

Morgan went to get the nurse and explained the situation. The nurse came and handed Camille over to Penelope and left quietly.

Penelope looked down at her tiny daughter. Although she gained about a pound, her heart was still weak and she needed to improve quickly. Morgan stood behind Penelope and let silent tears fall from his eyes as he grieved for his wife and her pain and then his daughter who may be leaving here soon.

Penelope kissed Camille's head around the wires, unaware that in the hospital waiting room, their homes, and at the BAU, a small vigil was being held by the team members and the family.

Penelope bowed her head. "I can't say I don't believe in you, God", she spoke, "I know you exist. I know you grant blessings and I know you work miracles." She bent and kissed her daughters face. "She is my blood, my life. Without her and my husband, I'd be lost." She shed a few more tears. "Please, if you're listening, please, spare my baby girl." Penelope openly wept for a moment and Morgan held her close from the back. "Just a little while longer, God. I need this angel with me."

Morgan and Penelope took turns holding her through the night. At 11: 59 pm, Penelope took off the hospital robe they gave her, and held her daughter to her chest, skin to skin. Morgan awoke to beeps and monitors going off.

"What's going on?" he said as nurses and the doctor on call came rushing in. The doctor looked over at Penelope holding her daughter.

"You're supposed to be in a robe", he said heading over to her.

"Doctor, come see this", the nurse said, pointing to the monitors. The doctor came over and read the monitors.

"Impossible", he whispered.

"What is it?" Morgan said holding Penelope's hand.

"The baby's blood pressure has stabilized. Her heart rate is normal. And he oxygen rate is about 80%."

"Thank you, God", Penelope said, tears flowing down her face. Camille stirred on her chest and smiled slightly.

Morgan leaned down and kissed his wife and daughter. "I'm going to call everybody.

The doctor looked over the monitors and checked the connections on Camille. "On second thought, leave this baby right where she is." He looked at Penelope. "Mrs. Morgan, keep doing what you're doing, and praying to whomever you're praying to. If your baby keeps these numbers, you can take her home soon. I'd say probably within the week." He and the nurse left the room quietly smiling.

"I will never give up on you; I will never let you go", Penelope said. She looked up and smiled through tears. "Thank you for letting me keep my angel."

*OK, I am not ashamed to say I cried while writing this. We got some really happy stuff coming up, an engagement, and some surprises. Stay tuned! And Please R&amp;R, I love you all!*


	27. Chapter 27

2 weeks later…

"Can you believe she's a month old already?" Morgan asked, looking down at Camille as he changed the 8th diaper of the day.

"Actually a month and 2 weeks. But look how big she's getting!" Penelope checked the chart hanging in the nursery. "She gained 3 pounds and grew two inches!"

"Her last visit to the doctor almost made me cry", Morgan said.

"We have shed our share of tears, haven't we?" Penelope said, picking up Camille and hugging her tight.

"Yep. And all worth it for this little angel." Morgan said.

"Amen to that."

"Goddess, if I'm not mistaken, have you gotten a little faith and religion in you?" Morgan kissed her cheek as she lay a very sleepy Camille down for her nap.

"I've seen miracles, but I didn't want to really believe. When I got shot a while back, I saw memories of my life flash before me. I never really thought of myself as invincible, but when I almost died, I realized that I really wasn't. Still, I thought more of the people I'd be leaving and how my life affected them. Seeing you all there when I woke up made me realize how truly loved I am." She lay Camille down.

"In the hospital, holding my child, knowing that I gave her life and that her life was hanging in the balance", Penelope choked up a little and Morgan hugged her close, "I chose to believe in the miracles. I choose to believe that God spared my angel and there is a bigger picture here." She held Morgan close. "I think I felt what you felt when you thought I wasn't coming back. I never want to feel that kind of pain again. I want to cherish every moment we have with her."

Morgan kissed Penelope softly on the lips and wraps his arms around her. "We will, Sweetness. I promise. Her, and her brothers and sisters."

"I'm sorry; brothers and sisters?" Penelope said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. She needs brothers and sisters. Did you think we were stopping?" Morgan chuckled as he smacked Penelope on the butt.

"But the doctor said to wait 8 weeks, Adonis", Penelope said, smiling.

"Oh, we will", Morgan said. "But when those 8 weeks are over, watch out!" he said, chasing her out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. Giggling, Penelope fell on the bed with Morgan. She sat up with a jolt.

"Do you ever wonder…?" she started.

"If this could happen again?" Morgan asked. "Yes I did. It was one of the first questions I asked your doctor when we took Camille home."

"I didn't know you talked to the doctor, Love." Penelope said

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. I had a lot of questions. I will not jeopardize your health for anything."

"And", Penelope paused, "what did he say?"

"He said that your body is fine, which is something I could have told him", Morgan said, nuzzling her neck while she giggled, "but that first babies often come early. He also told me that _when_ we get pregnant again…"

"When?" Penelope said laughing.

"_When_, Goddess." Morgan looked her in the eyes and held her hands. "When we do, we need to make sure to keep you nice and happy and calm, and well fed. None of this 'keeping my shape' business."

"Derek, I worked hard…"

"…to lose your weight? Yep, I noticed. And you look amazing. And you looked amazing when you were a bit heavier, healthier even. And _when_ you gain weight with the second, third and fourth babies…"

"Hey now!" Penelope said.

"…I will adore you just the same. Believe me baby, there is nothing you could ever do to yourself to change the way I feel about you." Morgan kissed her deeply and together they fell back on the bed, melting into each other.

"So now I need to go, do something constructive, like break down a wall." Morgan said, getting up and readjusting his jeans.

"You don't want to stay here with me?" Penelope said seductively.

"Oh you temptress; you know I can't. At least not for, according to my calculations, another 4 weeks." Morgan leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I do believe I hear Camille starting to stir."

Penelope got up off the bed and watched her husband sprint from the room. She couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was. She silently thanked God again for all her blessings and went to check on Camille.

Hotch stood next to Emily as she lay on the table and the doctor slid the wand over her four month swollen belly.

"You guys sure you don't want to know?" the doctor asked he looked at the screen.

"We promised our son that we would be surprised", Emily said.

"For both of them?" the doctor asked.

Hotch dropped Emily's hand. "Both?" he whispered.

"Both. You're having twins. See." The doctor pointed to the screen. "There's one head, and there's the other. That one is hiding behind the sibling."

"Aaron! They're already playing together!" Emily looked over at Hotch. "Aaron?"

Hotch leaned against the wall, and slid into a chair. "Two?"

The doctor walked over to Hotch. "Are you OK?"

"Two. We need two of everything. We need a bigger apartment. Or a house. A mini van…" Hotch trailed off.

The doctor turned back to Emily and smiled. "This happens a lot. Give him a few minutes to register it. It's called Multiple Baby Syndrome, or at least that's what I like to call it. They get overwhelmed with what they need for the new babies."

Emily looked at Hotch, and reached for his hand. "Aaron."

"Huh?" Hotch said, looking up at Emily.

"It's going to be OK, I promise." She shed a small tear as the doctor cleaned her up and helped her sit up.

"Twins Emily!" Hotch said excited, coming out of his daze. "Twins!"

"I know!" Emily said almost yelling. "What do we do?"

"We make a list. Yes. A list." Hotch said, calming down. "One thing at a time."

"If I may", the doctor said, interrupting, "perhaps we should start with the mom."

"Of course", Emily said, turning to face the doctor.

"Twins, especially first timers, arrive early. The possibility of you carrying full term is a long shot." Noticing their faces the doctor continued. "This is not a bad thing. Most twins are fully developed by the 36th or 37th week, so delivering early is OK. But, towards the 33rd and 34th week, I need you on bed rest. No strenuous stuff, no out the field, and all that jazz."

Hotch helped Emily off the table and shook the doctors hand. "I'll make sure of it", Hotch said. Walking out of the office into the children's waiting room, Jack saw Emily and ran to her.

"Hi Mom! Did you see a picture of my brother?" Jack asked, jumping up and down.

"Well, we saw both of them, now whether they are boys or not, we don't know…" Emily said smiling. She watched Jack's face and waited for the realization to hit. Jack looked puzzled for about ten seconds and then a slow smile played across his face.

"Two brothers?!" Jack screamed.

"Two babies, Buddy. We're still going to be surprised, right Jack?" Hotch asked grabbing his son's hand as they walked out into the afternoon sunlight.

"Right Dad", Jack said. He looked up into the sky and smiled. "Two brothers!" he said quietly. "Yay!"

Reid watched Mia as she snored quietly next to him in his bed. She was so beautiful with the moon light shining on her face through the window. He just looked at her for a few minutes. He relished in how much he loved her and how he never loved anyone like this. She was spending the night more frequently that he was wondering why they just didn't share a place. They discussed it, but she wanted a deeper commitment. He was scared, but totally OK with it.

"Mia." Reid said, shaking her lightly.

"Ahoy!" she said sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her neck. She looked over at Spencer. "What the heck, Dude?"

Spencer chuckled in spite of himself. She always woke up like that if she was in a deep sleep. Sue him; he loved hearing he wake up and scream 'Ahoy". It was the funniest thing in the world to him.

"Come here, Mi Mi", Spencer said, pulling her close and rubbing her neck.

"Mmm, that's nice", Mia said, getting into the neck rub. "But why, why did you wake me up?" She looked a little sheepishly. "Was I snoring again?"

"Yes, but it was cute and that's not why I woke you up" Spencer said. "I need you to get dressed", he said looking at his watch. "And hurry up, we're about to be late."

"Late for what?" she asked, hopping out of bed and throwing on a jeans and a t-shirt.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Spencer kissed her on her cheek and smacked her on the butt. "Chop, Chop", he said smiling, heading for the door.

Mia shook her head and smiled. "If this was anyone else besides Spencer", she whispered, "I'd so kill them right now." She smiled again. Spencer. Her Pumpkin. She thought about the last almost year and a half. How she got here she'd never understand, but she was so grateful. And happy. Blissfully happy. And sleepy.

"Where in the heck are we going at", she looked at her watch, "at 11:15 pm anyways?" Mia asked.

"You'll see." Spencer reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed it. I'm lucky, just extremely lucky, he thought.

Spencer drove past Springfield, VA and to the outskirts of Quantico where the Marine bases were. Next to bases were about six fishing lakes, one in particular Spencer needed to go to. He got clearance at the formal gate and drove back. Over near a great big oak tree was a small picnic blanket and flame-less candles that Mia could see from the car.

"Spencer?" Mia said as he parked and got out to open her door. He walked her over the tree and they sat down.

"Mia, I wanted to do something to celebrate your new job. I, I'm just proud of you." Spencer said.

A little disappointment played across Mia's face but she quickly smiled. "This is so beautiful. Thank you, Pumpkin."

Spencer saw the disappointment on her face and inwardly smiled. She doesn't even know", he thought as he got the wine out of the basket.

Mia took the wine glass from him and sighed silently. She thought sure he was going to propose tonight. I mean, why wake her up for a job celebration?

Spencer reached into the basket and pulled out a remote control.

"What's that?" Mia asked.

"Stars", Spencer said and pushed the button. Silence ensued for a few moments and then a faint pop could be heard and then the fireworks started. Spencer looked over at the gigantic grin on Mia's face and knew he had done good. She let it slip a long time ago that her favorite memories were of her and her mom at the beach and watching the fireworks in the sky and their reflection off the water.

"Spencer!" Mia said excitedly. "Fireworks! Oh, thank you so much. This is so cool!"

"You're welcome", he said, motioning for her to come and sit between his legs. Mia scooted over and leaned her head against his chest as the fireworks continued. A large red one popped and that was he signal.

"Mia, you know how much I love you, right?"

Mia closed her eyes for second. "Yes I do. And I, you."

"And I can't imagine me without you."

"Me, either Spence", she said, smiling and melting into him.

"And I really love it when you do that." Spencer looked at his watch. "Here comes the next set", he said pointing up.

Five loud bangs went off and the letters M,A,R,Y,R appeared in the sky.

"What the devil?" Mia said, laughing. Spencer smacked his head and secretly laughed.

"Geeze, can't they get anything right?"

Two more loud pops went off and the letters E, and M appeared.

Mia sat straight up and laughed. "So someone can't spell." She turned around and faced Spencer. "That should have said M, A, R, R, Y M, E". Mia giggled and then sobered. "That should have spelled Marry Me."

Spencer opened the velvet box in has hand, and looked into Mia's eyes.

"Yep." Spencer said. He took the ring and placed it on her finger. "Maryr Em."

Mia giggled and choked up. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always", Spencer said and pushed the button on the remote again. Three pops went off and the word 'YES' was spelled out in the night sky as Mia and Spencer sat kissing deeply and watching the word fade in the sky.

Back at the BAU, Rossi leaned against the railing as he watched the last of the word 'YES' fade into the night sky. He pulled out his phoned and dialed.

"Did he do it?" the voice said.

"Yes he did", Rossi said. "Phase two, done. Now to get 'em hitched."

"Keep me posted." The voice said goodnight and hung up.

Rossi hung up and walked to his car whistling "It had to be You". "Damn, I'm good", he said smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

A flashlight shining through the trees on the marine base near the oak tree where Spencer and Mia were caught Mia's attention.

"I need to find my t-shirt, quick", Mia said, shaking Reid awake.

"What?" Reid said sleepily.

"My t-shirt. I'm bra-less, Spence!"

"What's wrong with that?" Spencer asked. "We can go for round three…"

"See the flashlight in the trees over there?" Mia asked.

"Oh hell!" Spencer said, jumping up. Where are my pants?"

"Probably the same place my t-shirt is. Look under the blanket over there", Mia said, pointing near the trunk of the tree. Spencer threw her t-shirt to her and quickly got his pants back on just in time for the armed guard to arrive.

"Good evening, Officer", Spencer said.

"More like 'morning', Civilian", the officer said.

"What time is it?" Mia asked.

"About 04 hundred", the office answered.

"Good grief", Spencer said. "Sorry Officer, we must have fallen asleep after the fireworks show. Here", Spencer handed him the papers. "We have clearance".

The officer looked at the papers. "Dr. Reid? Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"Yes?"

"I've read the articles you published! You're brilliant!" the officer gushed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. We'll be going now", Reid said.

"Oh no, it's OK. You have clearance. I saw movement on my rounds and wanted to see what was happening. Enjoy your morning, Dr. and Mrs. Reid." The officer took off, humming and finished his rounds.

"Mrs. Reid…" Mia said dreamily.

Reid leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "I love the sound of that."

"Me too", Mia said, cuddling up to him.

"We should get out of here…"Reid said standing up.

"Oh", Mia said poking out her bottom lip. "I was hoping for round three."

"Oh you're gonna get it", Reid said. "But in the comfort of our bed, after I shower and get this dirt and grime off of me." Reid started folding up the blanket and putting stuff neatly in the basket.

"Why wait until the after the shower?" Mia said, standing up, grabbing the waist of his pants and lets her hand roam freely over his body.

Reid threw the rest of the stuff in the basket, grabbed Mia's hand and ran to the car.

"I take it that's a yes!" Mia said giggling, running with him to the car.

Hotch and Emily sat on the curb in front of a house in the Woodley Park area of D.C.

"I'm tired and my feet hurt", Emily said.

"And I really don't like this area. Hotch said. "It's too…night-lifey for me."

"We have one left. It's in the Anacostia neighborhood", Emily said heading towards the SUV.

"I like that area; the culture over there is amazing."

"Good let's just hope it's the right one." Emily sat down and laid her head back on the headrest.

Hotch pulled up to the house and the real-estate agent met them at the door.

"Mary Ann?" Emily said.

"Emily?" It's good to see you!"

"Oh, it's amazing to see you! I didn't know it was you!" Emily said hugging her.

"Look at you? How far along are you?" Mary Ann said, as Hotch joined them.

"Four and a half months now. And this is my husband Aaron."

Hotch extended his hand. "You know my wife?"

"She helped me find my flat when I was running Interpol in England. But you had a different last name. Did you get married?"

Mary Ann flashed her ring finger. "Yep! He's the best, and he pulled me back to the states so here I am!" She turned and faced the house. "And you're going to love this place."

The trio walked into the 4 bedroom, 2 and a half bath two-story home.

"You have an enclosed back yard, and wrap around porch and all the bed rooms are up top."

Hotch looked at Emily. "That's good. That way we can keep an eye on the kids."

"It looks pretty much move-in ready, huh?" Emily said.

"Pretty much. The garage needs a bit of work, cleaning and such and a couple of the windows need replacing. Other than that, a fresh coat of paint for the rooms and you're set!" Mary Ann led them to the kitchen.

"This is nice", Emily said. "So I guess one of us needs to learn to cook, huh?"

"We'll just make Rossi come cook for us", Hotch said, smiling.

"Well what do you think?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well, it's definitely a contender. What's the asking price?" Hotch said.

"Well, they're asking 310,000." Mary Ann said.

"Hmm, that's a bit over our budget. And with paint and windows and garage; can they come down a little?" Emily said.

"What would you like to put a bid in at?" Hotch said.

"I was thinking 275." Emily said.

"I'll go in at 275, Em, but I warn you; they may reject it,"

"What's market value, Mary Ann?" Hotch said.

"For these homes, Market value is about 350. This one is priced to sell."

"What about 280 Em?" Hotch said.

"I'm OK with 280."

"OK! 280 it is!" Mary Ann said. "I'll touch base with you when I hear back from the buyers." They said they're goodbyes and Emily patted her tummy.

"I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" Hotch laughing, as he kissed her cheek and closed the car door.

JJ and Will sat in the living room of their home watching Abagail toddle around while Henry played at the table.

"Look how big she's getting!" Will said.

"I know", JJ said. "She's growing like a weed."

"Still, I'd wish she start talking soon." Will sighed. "I'm worried she's not adjusting."

"Give her time. I think she's adjust pretty well", JJ said. Abagail toddled over to Henry's desk and started hitting the desk and his papers, spitting and babbling.

"Mom!" Henry whined. "She's doing it again."

"It's OK, Henry. Just give her a crayon; let her draw too." JJ said.

Henry gave Abagail the purple crayon and let her draw.

"You can have that one; I don't use it anyways", Henry said, smirking.

Abagail took the paper and started to draw. She giggled for a moment and then concentrated very hard. All of a sudden, Henry yelled.

"Mom! Come here!"

JJ and Will got up and went over to the desk. There on Abagail's paper was one word. Henry.

"She wrote my name!" he said excitedly.

"Are you sure Champ?" Will said. "This isn't one of your old papers?"

"No Dad. I gave her a clean piece." Henry said. "Is she going to be smart?"

Will looked at JJ and JJ pulled out her phone. "Hey Spence?"

"Hey Jayje", Spencer said.

"Can you come over for a sec? I need your expert opinion."

"On my way." Spencer said, hanging up. Spencer arrived 10 minutes later.

"Hey guys!" he said walking in. "Hey, Sport", he said ruffling Henry's hair. "What's up?"

"We think Abagail may be gifted!" JJ said looking at Will.

Will picked up the paper that Abagail had. "Look what she drew." Will said.

Spencer looked at the paper and it instantly took him back to his own childhood. "Can I?"

"Sure", JJ said.

"Hi Abagail", Reid said.

Abagail looked at him and smiled. She handed him a crayon and went back to her drawing.

"Can you draw Henry's name?" Reid said.

Abagail nodded and a surprised JJ and Will both gasped as she took the purple crayon and wrote Henry's name perfectly.

Reid smiled. "Can you write my name? It's Spencer."

Abagail concentrated for a second and then wrote Spencer's name with ease. She handed Reid the paper and went back to her drawing.

JJ leaned over and went back to her drawing. She was drawing a castle, and the lines were perfect. She drew a moat and a drawbridge, and if JJ didn't know better, she'd thought it was done by at least a 5 or 6 year old.

Spencer leaned down and looked at Abagail and smiled. Abagail looked at Spencer and smiled and grabbed a sheet of paper. She wrote the word Mommy and handed it to JJ.

"How in the…" JJ said.

Abagail grabbed another piece and wrote Daddy and handed it to Will. She smiled at Spence and touched to piece in his hand with his name and nodded. She toddled over to the sofa and climbed up, leaving her parents looking in shock and Spencer nodding and smiling.

"Make an appointment, guys. You have a genius on your hands." Spencer looked down at his paper. "Can I keep this?" he asked.

"Sure", JJ said. "Spencer, are you sure? She doesn't talk."

"Most special children don't at an early age. I didn't until I was about 2. My mom was worried I wouldn't. Most likely, there's so much running around in her head, she can't verbally getting it all out. It's why she probably babbles a lot."

"She does!" Will said.

The trio looked over at Abagail on the sofa, watching the television with remote in hand.

"My guess is…" Spencer said, moving to sit next to Abagail, "…that she understands what's being said, she just can't verbalize it, yet." He tapped her on her leg.

"Leg?" Spencer said.

Abagail nodded.

"Arm?" he said. Abagail tapped her arm and then tapped his arm.

"I'm going to try an abstract one." Spencer said. He moved a little closer to the little girl. "Love?" Spencer said.

Abagail cocked her head to the side and looked intently at Spencer. She concentrated for what seemed like mere seconds then climbed down off the sofa. She toddled over to JJ and Will who were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa together. She climbed into JJ's lap and snuggled up to her neck. She then reached over and grabbed Will's hand and placed his arm around her. Abagail looked back at Spencer, questioningly, and he smiled when she nodded.

"Jayje, Will, you have one very smart little girl one your hands. I'll get you the info. Get her tested right away." Spencer got up and went over to Henry. He looked down at Henry's drawing and noticed the intensity and symbolism. "And test Henry for artistic abilities. You may have another Van Gogh here." He ruffled Henry's hair. "You guys are lucky." Spencer said, as he said goodbye and left.

JJ and Will just sat holding Abagail for a while until she drifted off to sleep. Henry came over and looked at his sister and climbed into Will's lap and fell asleep. JJ looked over at Will.

"No. I'd say we're extremely blessed." She said, kissing her husband.


	29. Chapter 29

EPILOGUE: Part 1. 7 Months later…

Penelope waddled down the stairs slowly as Derek walked ahead carrying Camille.

Derek turned around and looked at his pregnant wife. "Just gorgeous".

"Thanks Stud Muffin, but I feel like Moby Dick", she said laughing. "Are you sure the sonogram said one baby? I feel like Camille is about to get triplets!"

"We doubled checked it, Goddess", Derek said, kissing his wife and then kissing his baby-baby girl. "Our son is just going to be a big baby." Derek blew on Camille's tummy. "Or have a gigantic head like his mommy", he said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Penelope said, giggling. "And if that isn't the Pot calling the Kettle!"

"Hey!" Derek said. "I do not have a big head!" He looked at Camille. "Do I Princess?" Camille giggled and placed her hands on both sides of Derek's head.

"See?" She agrees with me", Penelope said, walking over to her husband and child. She kissed Derek. "I can't wait for this little one to get here."

"Me too, Sweetness. I want to get started on the next one!" Derek said, putting Camille in the playpen while he buttoned up his jacket. "Can you believe this day is here?"

"I know! Boy Genius is getting married!" Penelope started to sit down.

"Nope, Mama", Morgan said, stopping Penelope from sitting. "If you sit down, we'll be all day trying to get you back up!"

"You're going to talk to your mom, right Love?" Penelope said.

"I'm, yes, I'm going to talk to her. Truth be told, I'm not that mad anymore." Derek said with a sigh. "I just feel a little cheated."

"Remember, if it hadn't been for me and Rossi, she would have felt that way at our wedding", Penelope chided.

"True, but she would have understood. It was 'spur of the moment'," he said, hugging Penelope tight. "We were so…"

"…in love?" Penelope said. "Like them? You see them, Hon. Who do they remind you of?"

"Us", he said, kissing his wife. "I guess I need a big present for her, huh?"

"Yeah", she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Emily and Hotch bundled up each twin and Jack grabbed the baby bag.

"I'm going to pay that man's retirement, you know", Hotch said laughing.

"Shouldn't have bet him", Emily said, laughing. "You lose every time."

"Funny how Jack knew, isn't it?" Hotch said kissing his son as he put him in the car carrier.

"I thought so too", Emily said. "But then after Egypt, I'm not sure what I believe." She looked down at her son sleeping in her arms. "I just know I'm the lucky mom of three wonderful boys, and I couldn't have done it with out you." She leaned over and put Camden in his car carrier besides his sleeping twin, Caden. Grabbing Hotch's hand she pulled him close. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I thought that was my line", he said smiling and pulling her into a kiss.

"Are we ready to see Uncle Spencer and Aunt Mia tie the shoelace?" Jack said, carrying the baby bag, Emily's purse, and the present at the same time.

Hotch reached out and grabbed the present and Emily grabbed her purse. "Hey Buddy, how about you just carry the baby bag?" Hotch said laughing. "And it's 'tie the knot', Jack."

"Knot, shoelace, whatever. Let's just go!" he said, heading for the door.

"What's the hurry, Partner?" Emily said, mocking cowboy slang.

"Something fun always happens at Uncle Dave's house!" Jack said, running to the car while Emily carried her purse and the present and Hotch grabbed the babies.

"He's right, you know", Hotch said. "We got married there, the whole Mia and Daniel story started there, then Will and JJ's adoption of baby Abby, Mia's job promotion, our baby announcement…"

"It does seem to be the place to be", Emily said. "I wonder what will happen today?"

As Jack jumped in the back seat between the babies, Emily looked back and smile. She still had a lingering question she was dying to ask.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"How did you know you were going to have a brother? Well, brothers?" Emily asked.

"I had a dream, Mom", Jack said matter-of-factly.

"A dream, Champ?" Hotch said.

"Yep. I saw Mom in front a big mirror and she had a big tummy and Mom said it was a baby brother."

"I said that in your dream?" Emily asked.

"No. My first mom did." Jack leaned over at the babies. "I'm going to teach you to draw, and run, and play hide and seek…"

Emily and Hotch looked at each other and smiled. "That kid never ceases to amaze me", Emily said.

"I couldn't agree more", Hotch said kissing Emily and driving off from their new home to Rossi's.

Reid looked out onto the garden from the room at Rossi's where Rossi, Will and Derek were helping him get dressed.

"You nervous, Son?" Rossi said, clasping his hand against his back.

"A little, yeah", Reid said, pacing a bit. "Never been a husband before."

"Nothin' to it, Pretty Boy", Morgan said. "Just love her, comfort her, basically do everything you did as a boyfriend, times two."

Will crossed the room and made Reid sit down. "Look, you love her, right?"

Reid nodded and swallowed hard.

"Then that's all you really need. Everything else takes care of itself. Just knowing that you have someone to love, day in and day out, someone to grow old with and help take care of you and love you back; it's all you ever need. Kids just make it better." Will gave Reid a quick hug. "Marrying JJ was the best decision I ever made."

"Marrying Penelope was the best for me too." Morgan added.

"You already know how I feel", Rossi said. "By the way, Morgan, are you still upset at your mother? She's worried that you are."

Morgan turned to Rossi and gave him a hug. "I'm not, but I'll find her and tell her. I understand why you guys had to elope. Penelope kinda reminded me if it hadn't been for you, we would have done the same thing."

"People in love often do the craziest things", Rossi said.

"Apparently running off to Rio De Janeiro and marrying my mom is one of them", Morgan said, laughing. He turned to Spencer.

"Reid. This is a huge step. But I've watched you, Man. I watched you open up. She calls you Pumpkin and you smile. You're different, yet the same. She opened your heart, and after Maeve, I didn't think that was possible."

"Me either", Reid said.

"But here we are, your wedding day." Morgan said. "It's OK to have the jitters, but know that the woman you're getting ready to marry, the woman you're going to give your last name to, is perfectly suited for you in every way. Everyone can see it."

Reid looked down at the small crowd of people in the garden. "Looks like Chris and Kate just arrived with Amy. I miss her."

Morgan looked out the window also. "Hey! Hotch and Emily are here too!" Morgan said, getting his coat on.

"Which reminds me, I need to collect on a debt", Rossi said, chuckling out the room.

Hotch came in and gave Reid a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"As nervous as a vibrator salesman in the airport." Reid said. Hotch spit out his drink, and Will laughed so hard he came to tears.

"What?" Hotch said.

Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Mia told me that one."

Will wiped his eyes. "See? That's what a good woman; the _right_ woman will do for you. You change and you don't even recognize it. And what's better…" Will looked up and saw JJ come in and went straight for her and hugged her tight. "…you don't even care. In fact you thank them for it."

Hotch put his arm around Reid and led him to the door. "It's time, Spencer. Let's go get you married."

The processional music started and Morgan hugged his mom.

"I gotta go Mom, but I needed you to know."

"I'm so glad you told me, I was so worried." Fran wiped away a tear.

"I could never stay mad at you", Morgan said, hugging her again. "I know the power of love. And I'm more than happy for you." Rossi walked up and put his arm around Fran's waist and kissed her cheek. "For the both of you", Morgan finished.

Rossi hugged Fran close. "Good kid." He said.

"The best", Fran said, leading them to their seats.

The processional continued and Rossi left Fran to walk down the aisle.

"You ready, Diana?" he said putting her arm through his arm.

"I sure am", Diana said, walking with Rossi. Rossi felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"I was wondering if you were going to let me take all the credit for this", Rossi said smiling. There standing in front of him was Sarah, his sister and Mia's mom.

"Sorry I'm late, but you know", she said looking at Diana Reid. "At last we meet, Lady Di", she said with a slight laugh.

"Duchess", Diana said. The two ladies embraced as old friends.

"Ladies, I'm so glad we could get this together." Rossi said, letting Sarah link one arm and Diana take the other.

Reid stood at the alter with Hotch and Morgan and watched his mom and Mia's mom come down the aisle with Rossi. A small tear escaped his eye as he wiped it away.

"I just never thought she'd be here to see this. Not that she wouldn't, I just thought…"

"I get it Pretty Boy." Morgan said. "You just never thought you'd get here."

Reid nodded, "Yeah".

With the moms seated, the slow, soft melody of "Ava Maria" in B flat major for cello began playing.

"This was the song I heard her playing the first time we spoke here." Reid sniffed and wiped his brow. "She remembered." He said softly.

Mia's friend Angela walked down the aisle holding her bouquet followed by her friend Heather.

"All Rise."

Mia appeared at the back of the rows, a vision. Dressed in an all white gown with one strap in diamonds, her bodice was fitted a rain-shower of diamonds falling to the right side of the dress. The dress fell down in a half mermaid fashion, with white chiffon overlay that flowed around her like clouds in the sky. Reid stumbled a bit and Morgan helped him stand upright. His eyes clouded instantly and Morgan tried hard not to tear up as well.

"She's beautiful", Reid whispered.

"Yes she is, you lucky duck", Hotch said.

Mia seemed to glide down the aisle towards but stopped abruptly when she saw the smiling face of her mother. She reached down and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"You will…" Mia said choking up, "…never know how much this truly means to me. I thought…"

"You'd never make it here?" Sarah finished.

Mia nodded.

Sarah stood up and hugged her daughter. "I always knew." She looked up and Reid. "I see you're wearing our locket."

Reid came and met Mia and looked at his mom. "You guys?"

"Yes", Diana said. "With a little help from Dave." Reid looked over at Rossi as Rossi winked at him.

"Thank you Mom", Reid and Mia said simultaneously as they hugged their respective moms.

"Anytime", they said together.

"Now go get married!" Sarah said, pushing them towards the alter.

Mia grabbed Reid's hand and walked up to the alter. Together they stood in front of the minister.

"You look amazing", Reid said through tears.

"Aww. Thank you, Pumpkin." Mia reached up and wiped away his tears. "You clean up nicely too."

"Dearly Beloved", the minster began, "We are gathered here today to join Mia Rossi and Spencer Reid in holy matrimony." He addressed the couple. "I do believe you have vows?"

Spencer and Mia nodded and Spencer took his vows out of his pocket.

"Mia, and I'm sorry to borrow from Mr. Bob Marley, but it expresses me perfectly. And I'm paraphrasing here…"

"Get on with it Genius!" Morgan said with laughter.

"Mia", Reid said, "I'm not perfect and neither are you and the two of us will never be perfect. But, if I can make you laugh at least once a day, cause you to think twice, and continue to admit that I'm human and I will make mistakes, then hold on to me and I'll hold on to you. I'm not a writer of poetry and I might not think of you every single moment of every single day", he paused, choking up. "But know that I'm giving you a part of me that is so fragile that it can be easily broken. I know you won't hurt me or try to change me or expect more of me than I can give. Just smile when I make you happy, yell at me when I make you mad and love me forever, like I'll love you."

Mia stood there and let the tears fall freely as she reached in her small bag and grabbed her vows.

"Spencer, I guess we really are made for each other, because I just about wrote the same thing." She looked down at her vows. "I love you means that I accept you for the person you are and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means that I do not expect perfection from you, just like you don't expect it from me. It means I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. It means I'll always give you the best of me, and love you with everything I have, for all eternity."

The minster looked down at the two of them. "The rings?"

Hotch handed Reid her ring and Angela handed her his ring. "Repeat after me", the minster said.

They both repeated the vows from the minister and shared a tender kiss.

"May I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Reid!" the minster said loudly.

Cheers erupted from the small wedding party as the couple walked around and hugged everyone in sight. The small band in the corner struck up and Mia and Spencer stepped out on the floor for their first dance. As Reid brought his new bride up from a dip, Mia's face changed from one of love and happiness to pure shock. Reid felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" the mid-sized stocky man said, holding out his arms.

"Dad?" Mia said. She looked at him incredulously and fainted in Reid's arms.

*Second Epilogue Coming soon. You know me, gotta leave you wanting more. Love you guys. R&amp;R, let me know how this is going for you!*


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue Part 2:

Sarah unsteadily walked to the dance floor as Reid shook Mia lightly to wake her.

"Russell?" Sarah said.

"Sarah. My word, you look beautiful." Russell stepped forward and Sarah stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah said as the sat Mia down and brought her water.

Jack looked over at Hotch as he walked over to the dance floor. "See Dad, I told you."

"You sure did, Buddy. Stay with Mom, OK?"

"OK." Jack said, heading over to Emily.

Mia looked up from her water and stood up a little rickety. "Why?" she turned and looked at Rossi. "Why do the surprises always happen to me in this garden?"

Rossi placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "This place is magic. But this one is a good one, Mia."

Mia walked over to Russell. "I suppose it is." Mia said reaching for him. "How did you get here?"

Russell laughed slightly. "I flew. Literally. I flew a plane."

"But when we spoke last…"

"I know I said I probably wouldn't make it, but I was able to 'sneak' away."

"Spencer", Mia said, wavering.

"I'm here, Mi Mi." Spencer said, holding her up. The small group gathered around the center table.

"I feel a story coming on." JJ said sitting down with Abagail in here lap and Will taking Henry in his."

Mia shook her head. "Oh it's a doozy." She sat down and Spencer put his arm around her and she leaned in.

"I know a bit of it", Reid said. "You've been in Afghanistan for over 20 years."

"Right", Russell said. "Afghanistan, Iran and Pakistan to be exact."

"We could only talk through Skype, but I kept in touch with this little lady for as long as I could." Russell reached out for Mia's hand. "Sarah, I want to thank you. Thank you for being so strong when I had to be gone."

"I missed you every day, every minute." Sarah said. "When they diagnosed me with MS, I never thought I'd walk again. Mia took care of me until she couldn't do it alone anymore. Then she found a beautiful facility in New York." She reached for Mia's other hand. "They helped me walk again. Sometimes a little unsteady, but I walked down this aisle. And it was the most amazing thing ever."

"I'm so sorry I missed you saying I do, Baby." Russell said.

"It's OK", Mia said, finding her voice. "I'm just shocked, surprised, happy and dizzy."

"Dizzy?" Reid said.

"I'm OK." Mia said, sipping her water. "Dad, you were, well aren't you supposed to be underground?"

"I am." Russell said smiling. "No one knows I'm here, and I got clearance to park my plane at the BAU hanger."  
Every body looked at Rossi.

"What?" Rossi said. "You already know."

Laughing, they turned back to Russell. "I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to see my girls."

Sarah dabbed her eyes and Russell gave her his hanky.

"You kept it?" Sarah said.

"Always." Russell said.

Penelope leaned into Morgan. "They're still in love", she said smiling.

"I kept in touch, but…" Russell trailed off.

Rossi piped in. "This is where it gets a little "need to know basis folks"."

Russell turned to Rossi. "I'm trying to get out. I want out", he whispered.

"You're undercover. You know you can't, not until the mission is either finished or aborted", Rossi whispered back. He stood up. "Long story short, Russell is serving our country and for reasons we can't fully go into, he can't really say why." He turned to Sarah. "But he never stopped loving you, Bella."

"Ditto", Sarah said. She stood up. "May I have this dance, Solider?"

Russell ran to her arms and held her tight. "For as long as we both shall live."

The small group broke up from around the table and began to mingle and dance. Reid went to go get another glass of water for Mia, and Diana sat down next to her.

"So, water, huh?" Diana said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am", Mia said nervously.

"When are you going to tell him?" Diana said, patting her hand.

"When we have some alone time", Mia said. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, Hon. This will be the icing on the cake".

Mia looked up as a little girl came toddling to her. Mia reached down and picked up Abagail.

"Hi there, Cutie", Mia said.

"Hi!" Abagail said, as JJ was in ear shot.

"She just said 'Hi' to you?" JJ said, excitedly.

"Yes she did!" Mia said, bouncing her on her knee.

Abagail looked at JJ. "Momma?" she said.

JJ fought the tears in her eyes as she motioned for Will to come over.

"Yes Baby, Momma", JJ said.

Will came over. "What's the fuss?" Will said, tickling Abagail.

"Daddy, stop!" Abagail said, giggling.

Will stumbled a bit and hugged his little girl as Mia handed her to him. "Did you say 'Daddy stop'?"

"Yes, Daddy", Abagail said, kissing his cheek. She turned and looked at Mia as Reid walked up. "Angel", she said.

"Angel?" JJ asked.

Abagail struggled to get down out of Will's arms. She toddled over to Mia and touched her dress over her stomach. "Angel", Abagail said.

JJ looked at her. "Baby, Aunt Mia is an angel?" the small group gathered around once again.

Abagail got visibly frustrated and patted her stomach again. "Angel" she said louder.

Will looked at Hotch. "I don't get it."

The group looked around and Jack came over and stood next to Abagail. He whispered in her ear and Abagail smiled and nodded yes. He turned a looked at Emily.

"Mom, she has an angel in her tummy, like you had two." He looked at the adults, shook his head and ran off to play with Henry. Abagail looked at Mia and smiled and toddled off after him.

"Mia?" Reid said sitting next to her.

Mia looked at Diana and tears escaped her eyes.

"Yeah?" Reid said, standing up.

"Yeah", Mia said, standing up to hug him. Together they hugged as the slowly the team came to realization.

JJ hugged Will and Sarah and Russell started to cry.

Rossi hugged Fran and whispered, "This place really is magic."

"You did a lot of this, Sir." Fran said.

"Nah. You'll find that all anybody ever really needs is a push." Rossi said, holding his wife and watching as his family laughed and hugged and congratulated the happy couple on so much bliss.

*Short, yes. But we got one more Epilogue coming… Thanks for love y'all. R&amp;R. *


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue part 3: (ha you thought this was really over?)

"Is it done?" Russell said.

"Trust me; I wouldn't lie about something like this." Rossi said, whispering on the phone in his home office.

"How is she?" Russell asked nervously.

"Which one?"

"My daughter first." Russell said smiling into the phone.

"Big as a house. The first trimester was crazy. I've only seen that once before and that's when Sarah was pregnant", Rossi said.

"Emotional as all get up?" Russell said, laughing.

"Very." Rossi paced his office. "I must say, Reid's holding up well. He's he rock."

"He's a good man, Dave. You picked well."

"Thanks. I was hoping it would all end up well." Rossi paused. "Now about Sarah. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Can't back out once you're all in."

"I am." Russell sighed. "This has been a long time coming. And as much as I love my country…"

"I get it. Remember, I took time off too." Rossi picked up one of his books off the shelf.

"Do you miss the off time?"

"Not at all. I can't imagine anything else." Rossi turned his head and saw a picture of him and Fran on their wedding day in Rio. "Now in a few years, when I'm old and decrepit…"

Russell laughed in spite of himself. "I don't think you'll ever get decrepit."

"Russell. This is it; the mission is over, aborted, kaput. No more assignments my friend. No going back once you jump." Rossi said, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Russell said.

"And I'm to keep this hushed?" Rossi said.

"It has to be this way, at least for now." Russell laughed. "I know you and your time lines."

Rossi laughed heartily. "Exactly. How are things supposed to go as planned when nobody adheres to the time line?"

"Right." Russell said. "See you in two weeks."

"Hangar 13. You got it." Rossi said goodbye and hung up with a smile.

"Mia!" Reid yelled from the baby's room.

"What?" Mia said, wiping her hands on her apron and waddling into the baby's room. "What, Pumpkin?"

"Look what I did!" Reid stood over to the side and showed her a lopsided baby changing table and a wobbly baby bed.

"So, the baby's sleeping in our room?" Mia said with a smile.

"What?" he walked over to where she was and looked at his creation. He laughed despite being furious with himself. "Lean your head to the left."

Mia leaned her head to the left. "Oh now see; that's perfect." Mia stood upright and hit Reid with the towel she had over her shoulder. "Call Derek."

"I will not." Reid said pouting.

"Then call Hotch." She walked over and grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. "Or I will." Mia walked away giggling and went back to the kitchen.

Reid followed her in the kitchen. "Smells amazing."

"Thank you. And don't change the subject." She patted her stomach. "This little bundle will be here any day now and he or she will have no place to sleep."

"The swing is up", Reid said pouting again.

"And you did a great job on it, once we calibrated it." Mia started laughing. "The cat still won't go near it."

Reid laughed loudly. "It flew at least 5 feet!" he kissed her on the cheek. "OK, OK, I'll call Derek. But then I'll have to hear him gloat for at least a month."

"I'll talk to Penelope. She'll ask him to not to."

"Little Marcus is getting so big! Did you see the latest pictures they sent?" Reid said.

"Yeah. I'm just so happy this pregnancy went so smoothly for them." Mia sighed. "I can't wait, Spence."

"Me either", Reid said, kissing her forehead.

"Aaron, please, please." Emily pleaded.

"Nope." Hotch said with a smirk.

"C'mon you promised!" Emily said pouting.

"I didn't work with Jack, why do you think it's going to work with me?" Hotch said smiling.

"He didn't promise, you did." Emily walked out the bathroom looking disheveled. Her clothes were stained heavily with spaghetti sauce and her pajama bottoms were soaking wet. Behind her, Camden and Caden came running/toddling out the door screaming laughing. Emily fell face first on the bed.

"Come on", Hotch said picking each boy up under the waist with each arm. "They're not that bad." He threw both boys on the bed and started tickling them and play-wrestling with them.

"Try giving them a bath. I'm soaked!" Emily said rolling over. Camden crawled over to her and kissed her face sloppily.

"See", Hotch said. "They love you."

Jack walked in and stood in the doorway. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Everything OK Buddy?" Hotch said.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Mom." Jack said, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her into the family room. When she walked in, the room was lit with flame-less candles and her massage chair and foot massager were set up.

"Jack? What's all this?" Emily said pulling him into a hug.

"Eww Mom, you're all wet!" Jack said laughing. "I think the twins have you worn out. I thought I could help watch them for a while."

"You are the best son I could ever ask for", Emily said wiping her eyes. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem", Jack said, skipping back out the door. "See you in awhile", he said closing the door.

Peeking around the door, Hotch watched Jack walk into the boys' room and play with the twins. "Great kid", he whispered.

"Rossi", Dave answered.

"Dave, I'm being out romanced by my own kid", Hotch said, peeking in on the boys as he watched Jack read to the boys while they lay down in the playpen side by side.

Rossi laughed. "What did he do?"

"He set up a mini spa for Emily in the family room, complete with candles and her massage chair and foot massager."

"Smart kid", Rossi said.

"I will not be outdone, Dave."

"It's not a competition, Aaron." Rossi said. "But if it was, you're losing, big time."

"I need help."

"And you came to right place", Dave said. "Give me a minute. I'll work my magic."

"Bless you, King Friday", Hotch said hanging up.

Rossi hung up the phone and looked up to see his wife walk out of their master bathroom in slinky cloud-white negligee. She sauntered to him and kissed him lightly on the lips as she led him to the bed they shared.

"It's so good to be King", Rossi said as he clapped the lights out.

*we're not done. we got babies being born, another pregnancy (not telling who) and a huge surprise that some of you might see coming, but may be not! stay tuned!*


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue-Part 4 The End. (Maybe…J )

"Mmmm", Reid said coming around the corner. "It smells amazing in here! Where did you learn to do this? You never cooked like this when were dating."

Mia laughed as she slowly walked over to her husband at the table. "I am a Rossi, Dear." Mia laughed. "I can cook. It's just this wasn't the kind of cooking you wanted…" she winked at Reid and gave him a small kiss. "Owww!" Mia said.

"What? Is it time?" Reid said, dropping his plate.

"No worries", Mia said. "This kid is in a kicking mood." She waddled back to the kitchen.

Morgan came down stairs and walked over to Reid. "Don't worry, Genius", he said. "I'm not going to tease. You actually had it mostly right. You just needed to adjust the side legs."

Reid turned to look at Mia. "See? Mostly right!"

"My hero!" Mia said blowing a kiss at Morgan.

"Oh see, now I'm hurt", Reid said lightly-punching Morgan. "No sweeping my wife off her feet."

Penelope walked in with Marcus in her arms and a toddling Camille holding on to her dress.

"We're here!" Penelope called out, as Camille saw her daddy and ran to him. "She is definitely a 'daddy's girl', Penelope said laughing.

Morgan picked up Camille and blew on her tummy until she laughed. She put her down and reached for Marcus. Marcus clung to Penelope and smiled at Morgan.

"And he is definitely a 'mama's boy', Morgan said. "I'm going to have to toughen him up!"

"Leave him alone", Reid said, grabbing Marcus as Penelope went to greet Mia with a hug. "He's an intellectual, like me."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Morgan said chuckling.

"Of all of us in this room who's built like a body builder?"

"He's got you there, Hotstuff", Penelope said.

Morgan laughed and grabbed a plate. "Well, then let's feed this bodybuilder, 'cause I'm starving!"

"Dinner is served then!" Mia said, reaching for the pitcher above the sink. A loud splash was heard.

"I'll get the mop, Mia", Reid said, getting up. "Did you spill the tea?"

"No", Mia said tentatively.

"Omigosh!" Penelope said.

"Yep", Mia said.

Reid walked around the kitchen counter. "You spilled water, then?"

Penelope walked around Reid and helped Mia to start walking. "That's not water, Boy Wonder, that's amniotic fluid."

Morgan jumped up. "Her water just broke?"

"Yep, Hotstuff. Get the kids, Spencer get the car." Penelope said. She turned to Mia as she gently helped her out the kitchen. "Is your bag packed?"

"Yes", Mia said. "Packed and in the trunk."

"OK, Doctor's number?"

"Uh, in my phone, under OBGYN."

Penelope grabbed Mia's cell phone and handed it to her. One ring later and Dr. Gibson was on the line.

"Mia?" Dr, Gibson said. "Everything alright?"

Mia started to speak when a contraction hit her. "Um, oww, water, oooh, broke", Mia breathed.

"Hospital now, Young Lady." Dr. Gibson grabbed his bag. "I'll meet you there".

Mia hung up and tears stung her eyes.

"Breathe Honey, Penelope said. "He, He, hooo."

"He, He, Hooo", Mia repeated.

"OK, kids are buckled in; Reid just pulled up with the car." Morgan said.

"Alright. Let's load her in and we'll follow them. I'll call Emily and JJ." Penelope said, getting Mia in the front seat.

"Then everyone will know", Morgan said chuckling. He hit the top of the car as Penelope closed the door. "Let's go!"

Reid drove to the hospital at top speed. He parked in the loading zone and rushed Mia in as fast as he could. A nurse came over and brought a wheel chair.

"I'd rather stand, if it's all the same", Mia said. "It hurts to sit."

"May I?" the nurse said lifting Mia's dress. She stood up quickly. "I need gurney!" the nurse yelled.

"What?" Mia said, nervously.

"Sweetie, I don't want to alarm you, but you're starting to crown. Have you been having contractions?" the nurse asked.

"Not really. For a few days the baby's been kicking really hard in my groin area."

"That would be contractions. My guess is that you've been a in labor for a few days." The nurse looked at Reid holding Mia up. "You got one trooper of a wife here, Sir."

Another nurse came out with the gurney and they met Dr. Gibson on the way to the delivery room.

"Heard you got started without me." Dr. Gibson said, wheeling her in to delivery. "Let's get Baby Reid here!"

The team gathered in the waiting room with the kids as they awaited the news. Jack and Henry were drawing pictures and the toddlers were playing with a ball in the middle of the floor while Abagail sat in JJ's lap and Marcus was asleep on Penelope's. Morgan looked up as Reid came through the door.

"She's here!" He said half crying, half screaming.

Morgan got up and hugged Reid. "You have a daughter!"

Rossi got up and hugged Reid. "When can we see her?"

"Now!" Reid said wiping his eyes. They all followed Reid down the hall to the nursery and stood outside the glass window. Reid went in and gently picked up his baby girl. He brought her to the glass.

"Whoa", JJ said. "She's gorgeous. And big!"

Penelope winced. "I remember when Marcus was born. 10 pounds, 3 ounces." She looked at the bassinet where Reid picked her up. "Baby Girl Reid, 11 pounds. 22 inches."

The whole group whistled collectively. "She is gorgeous." Emily said. "Aaron I want a girl."

Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead. "Remember spaghetti night?"

Emily looked at Baby Reid and Spencer laid her down in the bassinet. "You're right, I'm good."

"I don't know, Mom. A sister might be fun." Jack said. He looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll have a dream about it", he whispered.

Hotch heard him and looked over at Rossi. Rossi winked.

Reid came out and the group trooped to recovery to see Mia. The guys took the kids to the cafeteria and Penelope, JJ and Emily followed Reid into the recovery room with baby Marcus and Abagail.

"Hi guys", Mia said sleepily. "Did you see my angel?"

"We sure did", JJ said. "How are you? You're angel is a big baby!"

"11 pounds, Dr. Gibson said", Mia said.

"She's perfect", Reid said, kissing Mia.

"Have you thought of a name?" Emily said.

"I have, but I haven't run it buy Spencer yet." Mia said looking up.

"What is it?" Reid said.

"I thought, well, these three ladies have become my best friends. They're family, Spence. So I thought we could name her, Emma Anne-Marie Reid."

"That's all of us", Penelope said. "I'm so honored."

"I think it's an amazing idea", Reid said. They girls each hugged Mia one by one.

"Good", Mia said. "Now wake me when Rossi gets here with my mom."

*Up next, somebody's getting hitched, but who? I decided to do scenes because I'm just not ready to let go…*


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue: Final :) 3 months later 

"It's a surprise!" Hotch said, covering Emily's eyes.

"I know but I'm stumbling here!" she said laughing. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a sec", Hotch said, steering her in front of a large building. "OK, now!" He said removing his hand from her eyes.

"What's this?" Emily said in awe as she looked up. Standing in front of a building in D.C., she saw 'Emily and Aaron' in a heart in lights.

"A romantic night for my wife, lover, and very best friend." Aaron nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. "Happy 'Just Because'!"

"Just Because?" Emily said, smiling.

"Just because", Aaron said. "I wanted you to know I see you, Mrs. Hotchner", Hotch said. "I should do this more often, but I want you to know I appreciate you and everything you do."

"Aaron, this is wonderful! How long do we have?"

"Jessica has the boys, so as long as we need". Hotch put his arm around her and led her to a small table underneath the sign in an alcove.

"I'm speechless", Emily said, gazing at the beautiful lights and flowers. There in the middle of the alcove was a table lit with candles and red roses.

"You did all of this, Aaron?" Emily asked.

Hotch looked down at the ground. "Would you hate me if I said no?"

"Who's idea was it?" Emily said.

"Well I had help from Mia, via Rossi".

"Did they suggest you do this", Emily said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What? No! No. I wanted to do this for you, I…I just didn't know how to get started. But once we got ideas flowing, I came up with the marquee", Hotch said. "Are you mad I didn't do it all?"

Emily walked over to her husband and placed her hand over his heart. "This", she said sweeping her hand over the beautiful things she saw, "came from here", she said patting his chest over his heart. "I could never be mad because you loved me enough to do something like this for me. I love you Aaron."

Hotch held Emily tight in his arms. "And I love you, from the depths of my heart, Emily. I truly do."

Together, they stood there under a beautiful sign of their names lit up. Hotch reached in his jacket pocket and pressed play on the remote Mia gave him. Classical music came on softly and the chorus of Vivaldi's Four Seasons began.

"I love this song!" Emily said incredulously. "How did you know?"

Hotch leaned in and kiss Emily softly. He looked up and silently thanked Rossi and Mia, reminding himself to get them one hell of a thank you gift.

** 6 weeks later.**

"Why is our daughter pulling herself up in her baby bed?" Mia said, coming into the nursery.

"She's a Reid. She's gifted", Reid said, matter-of-factly as he sipped his coffee at the breakfast table.

"She is smart; I'll give you that", Mia said carrying her around the corner to the kitchen and putting her in her high chair. "And…she weighs a ton."

"I'm going to say that's your side of the family and their love of pasta", Reid said, pulling his wife down in his lap for a kiss as she walked by. "You're losing weight."

"I'm breast-feeding; it's supposed to help you lose weight."

"I don't know if I like it", Reid said smacking her butt as she got up.

"Oh?"

"You looked healthier, happier even when you were a little bit bigger. Just don't get skinny", Reid said, going back to his coffee.

Mia looked over at him and smiled. She walked over and kissed him deeply. "I promise. Thank you."

"For what, Mi Mi?"

"For reassuring me that I married the most amazing man ever", she said, smiling at him. "Now let's get Emma fed!" she giggled, walking into the kitchen.

At hearing her name, Emma clapped her hands and giggled. "Mia, is she trying to talk yet?"

"She's 4 1/2 months, Spence, I don't think so", Mia said. "I know you think she's gifted, but she's still a baby."

"She _is_ gifted, Baby", Reid said, tickling her. "Watch and see, her first word is coming soon."

"I highly doubt that", Mia said laughing. The phone rang and she looked down and saw Rossi's number on the caller id.

"Ahoy, ahoy!" Mia said laughing.

"You know you're a weirdo, right?" Rossi said, giggling. Mia looked over at Emma and smiled. Emma looked up and giggled.

"Ahoy!" Emma said and giggled in a high pitch, mimicking her mother.

Mia almost dropped the phone. "Did she just say…"

"…Ahoy?" Reid, said smiling. "Yes she did", Reid said. "My child is a weirdo genius."

"Weirdo!" Emma said giggling.

Rossi laughed on the phone. "Did my little bambina just say her first words?"

"Yes she did, the little strambo", Mia said.

"We have to celebrate!" Rossi said. "My house, tonight at 7:30."

"Just because she talked?" Mia said laughing.

"Well, yes and we're having a surprise. So be there or be square!" Rossi said goodbye and hung up.  
"We're having a party at Uncle Dave's tonight. 7:30." Mia said.

"Oh cool!" Reid said, finishing feeding Emma. "Sit down and eat, I'll clean her up", Reid said, lifting Emma from her highchair.

"I married so well", Mia said to herself, fixing her a bowl of cornflakes. Just as she was about to add the low calorie milk, she looked over at the bacon and eggs on the stove that Reid cooked. "Oh what the hell", Mia said laughing and digging in to the plate. 

JJ sat on the table in Dr. Gibson's office.

"You come highly recommended, Dr. Gibson." JJ said.

"Mrs. Reid is too kind", he said. "Now I took a look at your tests, and frankly I'm not concerned. I really wasn't expecting to give you this news."

"Really? Was I wrong?" JJ said, tearing up.

"No. No you're weren't." Dr. Gibson said.

"So what now?"

"Well", Dr. Gibson said. You've gone this long. Everything looks well. I say leave well enough alone. Just continue what you've been doing."

JJ watched Dr. Gibson leave the office as she got dressed. Tearing up, she grabbed her jacket and left. 

At 7:00 pm, Reid and Mia showed up with a very verbal Emma.

"Amata!" Emma said, reaching for Rossi.

"You're teaching her Italian?" Rossi said, picking her and blowing on her tummy, making her laugh.

"She's just picking up stuff Dave, I swear. Yesterday all we got we giggles and babbles and today she's talking her head off", Mia said, kissing Rossi's cheek. "Are we the first ones here?"

"No, Hotch, Emily and the boys are in the garden. By the way", Rossi said, "Our help went over really well. Jessica said they didn't come back until sun-up."

"Cool beans!" Mia said. "They deserved some 'grown-up' time."

"Cool beans!" Emma said, giggling.

"I gotta start talking around this kid more", Reid said laughing. "If I don't, I'll have another Mia on my hands."

"Is that so bad, Pumpkin?" Mia said, tilting her head to the side.

"Pumpkin?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

Reid smiled and kissed both of his girls. "Not at all", he said pulling Mia into a kiss. 

JJ and Will arrived with Abagail and Henry. "Guess who got a scholarship to an art school!" Will said.

"Alright Henry!" Reid said, giving him a hi-five. "I knew it!"

"My boy is gifted! And Abagail tested out of pre-school!" Will beamed. "Morgan's not here yet?"

"Uh, the Morgan's have arrived!" Derek said, walking in the garden carrying Camille and Penelope walking with Marcus unsteadily toddling in front of her.

"Alright, now it's a party!" Rossi said, hugging his step-son. "Hey Kitten", Rossi said hugging her.

"OK, so we're all here", Penelope said. "What's this about? Where's Fran?"

"Fran is helping our guest get ready." Rossi said. "We're celebrating a lot tonight. And I believe some folks in our inner circle have some news."

Penelope started looking around their intimate circle. "OK, spill it! Who's got a secret?"

Emily and Hotch looked at each other and Mia and Reid scanned the group.

"Don't make me call you out", Rossi said.

Everyone remained quiet, looking at each other, trying to figure out who had something to tell. As the kids ran around, toddled and sat playing on the garden floor, the adults were impatiently looking from one to another.

"Really?" Rossi said. "OK, I guess this is how it's going to be. We have a surprise for all of us, but one of us in particular, and someone here, and I'm showing great restraint by not saying who, has a big secret too."

Morgan piped up. "Oh c'mon guys, who ever it is, just tell us before we all burst!"

Abagail walked over to JJ and looked up at her and smiled. She patted her stomach and said "Angel".

JJ picked Abagail and began to silently shed tears.

"Jayje?" Reid said.

"Honey?" Will said.

"I just confirmed it today" JJ said. "I was trying to wait until at least the third trimester. I just didn't want to jinx anything." She turned to Will. "The doctor everything looks well. Very well. I'm 5 months Will. We're going to have a baby!"

Will stood very quietly next to JJ and it was only when Morgan patted him on the back did he start to speak.

"Are you OK? I mean, are you healthy?" Will said hugging his wife and daughter.

"Momma good, Daddy", Abagail said, wiggling out of JJ's arms and running over to the other children.

"JJ that's, that's…" Penelope said.

"Amazing, I know!" She turned towards Rossi. "How did you know?"

"Easy", Rossi said. "You stopped drinking coffee and opted for decaf tea and milk." He hugged JJ. "I pay attention." Rossi left and went inside of the house for a moment.

"JJ", Will said.

"I wanted it to be true, Will. I needed it to be, but I wasn't going to put you through that if, if…" JJ trailed off.

Will looked her in the eyes and held he close. "Don't ever keep things from me. I want to share everything with you, and you will not go through anything alone. Deal?" he kissed her softly.

"Deal." JJ said, hugging Will close.

Mia hugged Reid. "I love this garden."

"Me too", Reid said kissing her cheek. 

Rossi walked back out. "OK, everybody, take your seats. Surprise number two coming at you!" Rossi pressed play on the stereo and Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville started sing about not know much, but knowing that they loved each other.

"Oh. I love this song!" Mia said. "My mom used to sing this all the time. She said that it always reminded her of my dad. Wait…"

Out from behind a small screen on the right hand side that no one seemed to noticed, a mid-sized not-so-portly man anymore stepped out with a minister.

"All rise, please" the minister said.

Walking out from the house holding on to Rossi's arm was Sarah, dressed in an off white dress suit looking absolutely stunning.

"Mom!" Mia whispered loudly, tears flowing from her eyes. Emma wiped them away and leaned into her, hugging her.

Reid stifled a tear. "She's absolutely beautiful."

Russell wiped his eyes as he watched his bride come and join him by the minister.

"Bella", Rossi started, choking up.

"Thank you. Thank you Dave for watching over him. Thank you for bringing him back to me."

"Anything for you." Rossi took his seat next Fran as he watched his sister and Russell renew their vows in front of his family.

"You may now kiss the bride", the minister said as Russell and Sarah shared a tender kiss. Hugs and kisses went around, the biggest of all from Mia.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Mia said, hugging her mom.

"I wanted to surprise you. You father finally got clearance to leave. We can finally be together again."

"We never lost touch, Baby", Russell said. "I wrote your mother all the time and Dave was watching over her and you."

"Can you finally say why you were gone for so long?" Morgan said leaning forward.

"Well, yes. But only a bit. I'll say this, this is not the first time I've met the fair Jennifer Jareau." Russell looked at JJ and wink.

"You were involved in the Bin Laden case?" Morgan said.

"Yeah. Being Italian and African American, my skin tone looks a lot like Middle Eastern. I spent a lot of time learning the languages, mannerisms, the dialect. Before long, I didn't recognize me." Russell grabbed his wife's hand.

"I went so far undercover that if I tried to leave more than my life would have been at stake. Agent Strauss kept my secret when she brought Agent Jareau and Agent Cruz back and said that the operation was scrapped. It wasn't, and I was in way to deep. The only way to keep my cover was to go underground."

"That's where I come in", Rossi said. "I had to pull a few strings to keep him not only safe, but to keep the operation successful. And as you all know…"

Penelope whistled. "Wow, that's one heck of a story!"

"And now that I'm free and clear", Russell said, kissing his wife's cheek,"I get to take care of my beautiful bride and watch my very smart grand baby grow up." He reached for Emma. "And I hear she's talking?"

"A mile a minute", Mia said.

"And saying goofy words like you daughter", Reid said, nudging Mia playfully.

"What like "ahoy?" Russell said.

Mia blushed. "Exactly", Mia said quietly.

"It's cute, Mi Mi", Reid said.

Rossi went over to the stereo and pushed play. The soft melody of "It Had to be You" started playing.

Emily stood up and grabbed Hotch's hand. "He does love this song, doesn't he? C'mon Handsome, dance with me."

"With pleasure", Hotch said, twirling Emily on the dance floor.

"My lady", Russell said, standing up.

"Always, Sweetheart." Sarah said, holding on to her husband.

JJ and Will took the floor and Morgan stood up with Penelope. "Wanna cut a rug, Goddess?"

"Anytime Hotstuff", she said giggling.

Mia took Reid's hand. "Wanna show the old folks how to do this?" she asked.

"Oh yeah", Reid said, expertly dipping his wife.

Fran stood up and hugged her husband sideways. "This is all your fault", Fran said.

"I know", Rossi said, smiling. "What I can say, I love being a schemer."

"And you are so good at it." Fran laughed and then stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute. You planned the Vegas trip and put the couples together. Did you plan us too?"

"My dear, you were the one thing I never planned on." He leaned over and kissed his wife tenderly. "That scheme I give to God. I could never have pulled that off." He took Fran by the hand and led her to dance floor and danced to ending of the song. He leaned over and sang in Fran's ear.

"It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you." 

*I gotta tell you guys, it has been an utmost pleasure to write for you. New stories coming soon and I may just continue Mia and Reid some kind of way. Thanks for the love and don't forget to R&amp;R! I love you guys!*


End file.
